One Piece: A New Beginning
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates went to the Grand Line but went their separate ways after they left. No one knows if they found One Piece or not, except for the crew themselves. Now Kiki is rounding up the descendents of her father's crew to fin. what they started!
1. A rubbergirl and a swordsman

**Okay, this is my first One Piece Story so don't get made at me if I mess things up or something!**

**Background story: Monkey D. Luffy and his crew supposedly found One Piece but no one knows if they really did find it or not. All anyone knew was that they traveled through the Grand Line and when they left, the crew went their separate ways. Luffy became a great pirate and became well known. He also got Shanks looks: scratches across his eye except he has it on the right eye and wears a red coat over his shoulders like how Shanks wears his black. Everyone but Usopp, who stayed with Luffy, left Luffy's crew and went back to normal lives. Zoro went back to being a bounty hunter, hunting pirates down like the good old days. Surprisingly, they let him become a bounty hunter again. Nami went back to Cocoyasha and living a peaceful life with the people of the village; no one's sure but it's said that Nami's drew a map of the whole world. Sanji went back to the Baratie to cook up mean meals for those in need of food. Chopper went back to Drum Island and was had a warm welcome by almost everyone but ****Doctor Kureha****... but Chopper knew she really cared for him and was happy he was back. Chopper then became the best doctor on the island. Nico Robin's whereabouts are unknown, but everyone thinks that she's continuing her work as an archeologist and continues to search for the ****True History of the Black Text, that is, unless she already found it. Franky is said to have built his dream ship and Is currently sailing the seas with it but this has yet t obe proven. Brook's wherabouts are also unknown, some rumoring he's back with Luffy and others saying that he's still on Reverse Mountain. In other words, all the crew members went back to normal lives as if none of their adventures has happened. When people asked them is they even found One Piece, none of them gave a straight answer…**

* * *

"This must be it," said a girl around older teenager age peering over a wall at a boy with spiky but low dark brown, messy hair, training with swords. The girl was wearing a black sports bra with an open red vest over it, blue shorts that goes to her knees, and flat brown boots. She had brown eyes and long black braided hair that goes to her waist.

The person that was practicing sword fighting turned to see the girl looking at him over his wall.

"Who are you?" he asked giving the girl a glare that means 'Get out or I'll make you.' He wore a brown shirt with some white outlining and black pants with matching black boots. Around his waist is an old green haramaki around his waist along with a work out dark green bandana over his left arm.

"Do you live here?" asked the girl who got half her body over the wall while still hanging onto it.

"I asked first," said the boy flatly and puts his two swords back into their sheaths with a third one that was already hanging on his sash.

"But I had a question too, you answer first!" said the girl as she jumped over to his side but landed flat on her back letting out an 'Ow.'

"Yes I live here, so who are you?" he asked again now with a bit of irritation in his voice as he crossed his arms and watched her stand back up.

"Oh! That's great! Are you Garret, the Pirate Hunter and the son of the best swordsman in the world?" asked the girl with excitement,

"Maybe, so who are you?"

"Yes! I did it! I found the first member of my crew!" she shouted bouncing up and down.

"Your crew? You're a pirate!" he exclaimed and drew out one of his swords.

"You bet! And I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates! The Pirate Queen!" she said and stopped jumping and pointed at herself proudly.

"...And you're telling me this, why?" the boy known as Garret asked but the girl completely ignored that question.

"Oh, another reason I was climbing over your wall was because um…well did you see a straw hat come flying in here?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't want pirates in my backyard!" Garret shouted and was about to attack but the girl made a cute pouty face.

"But I want my straw hat back!" she whined and she suddenly noticed it inside his house by the open door,

"There it is!" and reached for it by stretching her arm,

"What the?" Garret jumped back with surprise, completely taken back by that ability.

She put the hat back on while Garret still stared with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah," she pulled the side of her mouth,

"I'm a rubber girl!" she said.

"Rubber? Straw hat? Are you related to that pirate named Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I'll answer that only if you answer this: Are you the son of Roronoa Zoro?"

"I thought I answered that when you asked me if I was the son of the greatest swordsman in the world. Yes, I'm his son. He told me he used to be part of this rubber man's pirate crew once," he answered.

"I'm definitely related to him. I'm his daughter: Kiki D. Luffy! Just call me Kiki! And you're going to join my crew!" she said with huge smile.

"WHAT? I'm a pirate hunter like my father! Why would I become a pirate myself?" Garret asked, obviously didn't expect her to ask him to join a pirate crew again.

"But Zoro was my dad's first mate. And I'm not leaving until I get my first mate!" said Kiki sitting down cross-legged and crossed her legs.

"No way!"

"No way what?" she asked turning her head to the side.

"No I'm not going to become a pirate and that's final!"

"What do I have to do to get you to join?"

"I'm not going to no matter what!"

"Hm…" Kiki rubbed her chin. Garret was more stubborn than she thought.

"How did Father get Zoro to join…?" she asked to herself.

"He helped me when the Marines were going to finish me," the two turned towards the house by the door,

"Father? When did you get back?" Garret asked and slides his sword back in the sheathe again.

"Just now. So, you're Luffy's daughter huh? He's told me about you, you do look like him," said Zoro as he joined the two in the backyard.

"Yup! You must be Zoro!" she exclaimed jumping up and taking a picture out of her pocket and looked at it and then Zoro,

"Yup! You're Zoro! Just older than how you looked in this picture. So nice to meet you!" said Kiki and puts the picture back in her pocket again and then bowed to Zoro when she greeted him.

"Are you on a quest to find One Piece?" Zoro asked leaning against the wall.

"You bet! My father told me to round up all the decedents of his original crew when I'm ready to start my pirate career!" she explained,

"And who do you have so far?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow,

"Him," Kiki replied cheerfully and pointed at Garret.

"I said I'm not joining!" Garret shouted with an anime vein.

"…I think you should," said Zoro looking at Garret, then Kiki,

"But Father, I can't! I'm a pirate hunter not a pirate! And you guys never found One Piece so how can we?" Garret pointed out.

"I never said whether or not we found One Piece. But if you want to be the best swordsman in the world, I suggest you go with her. You'll never get the experience you need to defeat me at the rate you're going," said Zoro and walked towards them.

"You became the best swordsman in the world because you joined a pirate crew?" Garret asked a bit confused. Considering that wasn't the original story he was told when he was younger.

"That's right, so where's you ship?" Zoro asked.

* * *

"THAT'S YOUR SHIP?" both Garret and Zoro exclaimed at the sight of a tiny boat,

"How are you going to have a crew with that tiny thing?" Garret asked pointing at it as it floats on the water.

"It's better than a barrel," grumbled Kiki looking away from him.

"_This is all too familiar," _thought Zoro with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, I'll go. But for you father, not me," said Garret and growled under his breath,

"Yes! I got myself a first mate! One rule: I'm the captain!" said Kiki.

Garret got some things and set sail with Kiki.

"Be careful out there Garret and don't let her push you around too much!" Zoro cried after them,

Garret waved back,

"Don't worry! I won't!"

"Thanks!" Kiki cried.

"I can't believe Luffy actually let his daughter do this…" said Zoro shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm coming with you," said Garret and then mutters under his breath for a bit,

"Remember, I'm the captain, no questions asked. And whenever I fall into the water, save me because I can't swim," she said steering the boat.

"You can't swim? How are you going to be a pirate if you can't swim!?" laughed Garret but Kiki smacks him over the head a few times.

"Hey wait, where are we going?" he asked after some time of drifting.

His new 'friend' and captain took out her picture and looked at the back of it,

"Cocoyasha," she answered.

* * *

**So this means they're trying to find Nami's descendent. Please R and R.**


	2. The navigator that's high on sugar

"Are we there yet?" Garret asked impatiently.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kiki answered.

"Well how did you find me in the first place?" Garret asked.

"I had my sources, and because I asked for directions!" she answered with a smile.

They've been sailing for a while until they finally reached Coco Yasha,

"I see it! Land! It's Cocoyasha!" and straw hat girl started jumping up and down,

"Stop rocking the boat!" cried Garret holding onto something so he wouldn't fall overboard and his three swords so those wouldn't fall overboard either.

She stopped but tripped over herself and fell into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!!" she shouted trying to get back on the boat.

"Just don't panic and you'll find a way to get back in here," said Garret.

She just panicked some more and sunk underwater.

"That idiot!" and Garret jumped in to save her.

He got them both back on the boat but Kiki was out cold.

"She could've just stretched her arm to climb back in," said Garret to himself.

She woke up when they reached the docks of the village, thankfully Garret knew how to move the boat at least.

There were people staring at them since they don't seem to get visitors much.

"So, how do we find this person that you're looking for?" Garret asked.

"HEY!! WHO HERE IS NAMED NAMI?!" Kiki shouted at the top of her lungs.

Garret looked at her like she's crazy and the whole village that could hear stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"I have nothing to do with this I swear!" said Garret backing up a bit.

"I know Nami," said a girl making her way to the crowd. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a white tank top that had a pink heart on it; she also had a red heart-shaped necklace and short blue pants with a couple of yellow and gold colored bracelets around her wrists. She looked around Kiki and Garret's ages.

"Cool! Where does she live?" Kiki asked.

The girl had a serious expression on,

"Like I'm going to just _tell_ you!"

"Aw come on! I need to find Nami's kid if she has one so I can get that person to join my pirate crew!" when Kiki said that, the village went into shock since pirates aren't their favorite things around.

"Pirates? You think _I'm_ going to join a bunch of pirates?" the girl asked,

"YOU'RE NAMI'S DAUGHTER?" both Kiki and Garret cried in surprise pointing at her,

"You bet I am! And in case you couldn't tell, not a lot of us like pirates," she said and crossed her arms.

"What's your name?" Kiki asked with a smile.

"I said leave!" the girl snapped,

"I asked for your name," Kik said again,

"Um, Captain, I think we should really leave…" said Garret taking a couple of steps back while being on guard in case any of the villagers decided to jump him,

"I'm not leaving without my new crew member!" said Kiki,

"I said leave!"

"Katie! That's no way to treat my old friends' kids," A woman with long orange hair pushed her way through the crowd,

"Hey! You look like Nami! My father's navigator!" Kiki exclaimed jumping up and down again,

"You bet I'm Nami, and I see you already met my daughter, Katie," she said.

"I'm Luffy's daughter! And this is Garret, Zoro's son," said Kiki,

"Nice to meet you all," said Nami with a smile,

"Wait, Mom, you were really a pirate?" Katie asked and stood dumbfounded,

"Yup! I don't know why you wouldn't believe me, but I was the navigator and Miss Straw Hat's father was the captain," said Nami,

"You can call me Kiki!! I hope you're a good navigator too Katie because I'm going to need one if I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!"

"Yup, she's definitely related to Luffy…" Nami said to herself with a sigh.

"You were a pirate? That…is SO COOL!" Katie exclaimed.

Garret had a confused and surprised look at Katie's sudden change in personality.

"Of course I'll join your crew!" Katie shouted.

"Well that was…odd yet easy," said Garret and took a few steps away from the crazy blonde girl, as he called her.

"Alright!" Kiki just cheered as she punches the sky with her fists.

"And I'm just a good navigator as my mother! She taught me everything she knew! Even though it was boring learning it all but now: I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate!" Katie sang,

"Someone's high on sugar…" said Garret with a sweat drop.

"Where's your ship?" Nami asked as Kiki and Katie danced and cheered.

"It's the smallest one," Garret pointed a little embarrassed,

"…I can fix that," said Nami after taking in the fact they arrived on that tiny boat.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kiki exclaimed at the sight before her.

"Well, it's better than that tiny boat," said Garret and couldn't wait to travel in a bigger ship.

"Can we really take this bigger boat?" Katie asked pointing at it.

"Of course, it's got a kitchen and two rooms so you girls can share. So where are you guys heading next?" Nami asked,

"We're going to find Usopp's son!" Kiki answered pointing out at sea.

"How do you know he has a son?" Garret asked,

"Who cares? Let's get this show on the road! Err…Sea! I can't wait to travel! To have adventure! To have fun! And…" then Kiki finished the sentence for Katie,

"And search for One Piece!"

"One Piece?!" Katie looked at Kiki as if she's crazy,

"We're looking for One Piece?" Katie asked,

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Garret asked and got onto the boat.

"Uh…OKAY! This will be more exciting than I thought!"

Garret looked at Katie with a sweatdrop,

"You're crazy you know that?" he said.

"Yeah well…you're…oh dang it! I can't think of anything to say back!"

"Ha ha!" Garret teased.

"Oh yeah?" Katie raised a fist.

"Hey! You two are friends already! So lets goooooooooo!!" cried Kiki.

"Here are some food and your stuff, Kate," said Nami handing Katie some bags before she took off,

"Thanks Mom!"

"Remember everything I taught you and you'll be a helpful member in this crew," said Nami with a wink,

"You bet!"

They set sail in their new and bigger boat.

"Bye Ma! I'll make you proud!" Katie cried, literally crying with joy and waving her arms,

"Good luck you guys and don't let the boys push you around!"

"Okay!"

"So, now that that's over, where are we going again?" Garret asked.

Kiki looked at the back of the picture again.

She answered Garret,

"Syrup Island."

Then Kiki explained the rules to Katie.

"You didn't answer my earlier question," said Garret,

"What's that?" Kiki asked,

"How do you know Usopp has a son?" Garret asked.

* * *

**Next: She explains how she knows Usopp has a son and they meet that son. And with Katie, the crew's navigator on board, this should be a faster trip as Garret recalls.**

**Please R and R. **


	3. Just like the stories

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"How do you know Usopp has a son?" Garret asked.

"Oh, well, I knew his father," Kiki answered as she stood in the breeze holding her straw hat.

Flashback:

Little Kiki was talking with Usopp in this restaurant the crew was eating at.

"Hey! Did I ever tell you about my son, Donsopp? He's about the same age as you," said Usopp,

"Yes you have…many times," said Kiki getting bored.

"You just don't know how to appreciate the most important people!" said Usopp and purposefully puts one of those big jugs on her head but pretended not to notice.

"Hey! Get this thing off me! Usopp! Get this off my head or I'm going to tell my Daddy on you!" Kiki cried in anger.

"No way!"

"I will!"

"Go ahead!"

"HEY!"

Present:

"Yeah, all he ever talks about is his son Donsopp that I practically know everything about him," she finished.

"Great, so Katie, how long till we reach our destination?" Garret asked.

She came out of the inside of the boat holding a pan and wearing an apron,

"You asked me to cook just ten minutes ago and now you want me to navigate? Make up you mind!" Katie shouted.

"Food!" Kiki shouted,

"No! Destination!" Garret shouted.

"Destination is there on that land we see in front of us and I'm going to continue cooking," said Katie and walked back in.

"I do see land! See! Look!" Kiki cried pointing.

"Yeah, about a few hours drift from here to there," Garret mumbled.

The crew ate and finished just in time since when they reached shore.

"So…how do we find Donsopp?" Garret asked.

Then a lot of mini pirate flags popped up in the bushes on the cliff above them.

"Leave Pirates! I have 80 men ready to fight you off!" said a voice.

"This is a joke right?" Garret asked with his brow twitching, "Do people seriously do this to scare people off their island?"

"Hey! This is just like one of the stories my dad used to tell me when I was little!" said Kiki excitedly,

"Your dad tells you stories?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! This is how he met Usopp if I remember the stories right," said Kiki,

"Wait!" and this guy fell off the cliff and landed on Garret.

"You know my father?" he asked when he got back up.

"Sure do! You must be Donsopp! You look like your dad except your nose isn't as long and your black hair isn't as puffy as his," said Kiki. This Donsopp had straight black hair tied in a short low ponytail. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with long brown pants and belt. On his head were large sized goggles.

"Wow…wait! You were on the same crew as my father?" he asked.

"I'm the daughter of Luffy!" she said proudly, pointing at herself.

"WHAT?"

"Yup! Kiki D. Luffy! And I want you to join my pirate crew!" she said.

"I would love to! Come on! Let's go to my house and you can fill me in on stuff!" said Donsopp excitedly,

"Got food?" Kiki asked.

"You just ate!" both Garret and Katie shouted.

* * *

"This is your house!?" Katie asked, freaked out,

"It's a mansion! Can't you tell a difference?!" Garret asked just as surprised.

Inside:

"I've lived with my mother all my life but she tells me all about my father. I only met him once in my life," said Donsopp,

"Once? Wow, that sounds rough," said Garret as he examines a tea cup trying to wonder why they're so small and clean.

"This town seems quiet, why?" Katie asked,

"Pirates aren't exactly their favorite things," Donsopp replied pouring some more tea.

"So when can we set sail?" Kiki asked stuffing biscuits in her mouth.

"Um, tonight or tomorrow, I have to let my mother know that I'm leaving," said Donsopp and was suddenly sadden at the thought.

"This tea is good. Got a recipe for it?" Katie asked when she drank the tea that was offered to them,

"Yeah, it's fairly easy," said Donsopp. The crew took the rest of the day to get to know Donsopp and vice versa. It was if they've been a crew for a while now.

The next day:

Somewhere out at sea near the island.

"I swear! If I hear you guys complain about this straw hat person! I'll make you walk the plank!" said a young man.

"Yes sir," said a boy and walked off.

"Straw hat girl! Straw hat girl! That's all I ever hear!" the young man complained. (Make him look like whatever you want!).

"What did the captain say?" another kid asked,

"He doesn't want to hear about that straw hat girl again," the boy answered.

"What are you boys worried about? We're the Rascal Pirates! We kids can kick anyone's but!" said a girl eating.

Yes, these groups of pirates are full of young kids going into teenage years. Very deadly kids.

* * *

"Wait, Captain, the wind isn't blowing the way we want to go yet. Let's wait a little longer," said Katie,

"But we have to get going!" said Kiki anxious to get going,

"Just listen to the navigator, Kiki," said Garret,

"It's Captain to you!" she snapped.

Then they heard the people in town shouting things like,

"Pirates!" "Pirates are here!"

"Do you think they mean us?" Katie asked.

Then there was an explosion,

"Does that answer your question?" Garret asked.

They quickly went to investigate.

"The town is being attacked by 12-year olds?" Garret asked looking around at screaming people and kids running around.

"Yeah, 12-year olds with weapons!" said Donsopp pointing at the chaos.

"Alright, who's the captain of these pirates?" Kiki demanded showing herself to them,

"What are you doing?!" the crew exclaimed at her for revealing herself to the enemy so soon.

Some of the kids stopped,

"YOU want to see our captain?" one kid asked.

"Captain Diekning doesn't want to see weak pirates like you," said another,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?" Garret, Katie, and Donsopp shouted joining Kiki.

Then an average teenage boy with spiky blue hair walked towards them,

"Rascal Pirates! Attack and destroy them!" he ordered,

"He must be the first mate," said Garret getting his swords out,

"We can't hurt them! They're just kids! And how did you know he's the first mate?" Katie asked.

"Check out the big man over there," Garret pointed to a big pirate ship with the captain there.

Donsopp pulls out a long stick that he originally used for sword practices and was holding the kids back without actually hurting them,

"How do we fight back? They're kids!" Donsopp asked defending himself.

"Go to the source," said Kiki and jumped over the kids and headed for the ship.

"Captain Kiki! What about us?" Katie asked calling after her.

"I'm going too," said Garret and followed after he pushed some kids over.

"Hey wait!!" Katie cried and had to take out her folded rod and followed up with Donsopp, "Great, how are we supposed to get out of this mess?" she muttered to Donsopp.

* * *

Kiki and Garret ran towards the pirate ship of the Rascal Pirates.

"Captain, how are we going to take this guy down?" Garret asked.

"Let's get there first," she answered.

A kid went up to the captain,

"Sir, I know you don't want us to mention this person again, but umm…the straw hat girl is heading this way along with the pirate hunter, Garret,"

"WHAT?" he looked and saw the two coming. Actually, Kiki just got on the boat.

"Okay! Are you in charge of these kids?" she asked.

"That's right," and he takes out a sword.

"So, there really is a daughter of the one and only Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy," he said.

"Yup, his one and only daughter," said Kiki proudly with a smirk.

"What should I do now?" Garret asked knowing those two are going to fight, he turned around and saw a cannon aiming at him,

"Oh boy…"

"Get ready to fire!" said one of them,

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about using things like cannons?" Garret asked.

"We don't have parents!"

"Our parents abandoned us and Dieking took us in!"

"Don't mention our parents again!"

"…Oh," Garret knew this didn't give him the excuse to hurt these youngsters though.

Garret knocked out the kids that were using the cannon when he swiftly got behind them and used the swords' handles to do so.

Dieking was about to attack with this longer sword so he tried to hit Kiki from a long distance, but she grabbed two kids on the ship and held them in front of her,

"What?" Dieking stopped the attack.

"Take these kids and leave this village," said Kiki,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING USING 12-YEAR OLDS AS YOUR SHIELD?" Garret exclaimed with an anime vein.

"That's a dirty trick," said Dieking,

"I'm a pirate, and pirates don't play by the rules," she said.

Garret whistled,

"Nice line," he said, "But a little…harsh."

"Got that line from my dad's friend, Shanks. And when you encounter other pirates out there, do you think they'll hold back like I did just because these are young teenagers?" Kiki asked, pointing out a valuable point.

There was silence.

"Didn't think so, you're an amateur captain. And if you want to attack me, then ask yourself this: Would you really kill two of your crew members just to get to me?"

Then it seemed as if the whole town fell silent waiting to see how this will go down…

* * *

**Please R and R**


	4. A Bluff

"Well?" Kiki asked.

"Captain, you're pushing it," said Garret.

"I would never attack a crew member of my own," said Dieking and dropped his weapon.

"Call your men, er, kids back now!" she ordered and he did.

The first mate, or the boy with the blue hair earlier was at the ship too.

"Get out of here and never come back!" Kiki ordered as she puts the two kids down gently.

"Hey, Kiki right?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how my brother fell for your bluff but you're right. Real pirates out there wouldn't hold back because they're only young teenagers. I guess you're more cunning than I thought," he said.

"Well you and your brother can quit this pirate career, these kids can get hurt and don't they have a home?" Kiki asked.

"These kids don't have a home. They were abandoned, left on the road, kicked out of their homes, beaten, and kids that have run away. My brother and I took them in and trained them to defend themselves. Of course, we don't exactly have a home either, so we took the pirate career and brought these kids with us. We don't want trouble, we just go town to town to get food and stocks. Since my older brother is the captain, I have to do what he says," the boy explained.

"You pirates are a joke you know that? I'd like to see what would happen if you became captain, though," said Kiki,

"That's what I'm planning to do," he turned and ordered everyone to get ready to leave,

"By the way, the name's Lan. And there's something I think you should know."

"Yes?"

"I would stay away from Captain Kuro if I were you," Lan advised before he walked off, "Next time we meet, Kiki, I'll be the captain of the Rascal Pirates and they won't be as young. Remember that," he added.

"Yeah…" she said as she holds her hat so the wind doesn't blow it away and watching Lan who now is taking over Dieking's job as captain quietly sailed away with the ship.

"Why Kuro?" she asked herself.

"Um, Kiki," she turned to Garret and saw Katie and Donsopp catching their breath. Then Katie shouted,

"WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BEFORE BECAUSE WE WERE FENDING OFF THESE KIDS BUT HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU STRETCH LIKE THAT?" (She stretched when she went over the kids to get to the ship last chapter).

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that I'm a rubber girl! See?" she pulled her cheek.

"Whoa!" was all Donsopp could say.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Katie exclaimed,

Garret got a sweatdrop,

"Weren't you just mad at her a moment ago?" he asked.

At the docks:

"Kiki, you weren't really going to use those kids as your shields were you?" Garret asked.

She smiled,

"Of course not! Can't you see a bluff when you see one?" she asked,

"And call me Captain!" she added.

"Guys!" Donsopp called from the cliff and waving his arms,

"I just got us a bigger boat!" he shouted.

The crew quickly followed him and they saw it.

"Her name is Emerald-Marine," said Donsopp.

"Wow!" Kiki exclaimed and was in a trance from the sight she sees before her. A large ship with a mermaid up front shining in emerald-green color.

"Cool! How did you get it?" Katie asked,

"My mother," Donsopp answered.

"Nice, all we need now is the rest of our crew, a flag, and we can search for One Piece, right?" Garret asked.

"Yup!" Kiki answered.

"Cool!" said Katie,

"Can't wait!" added Donsopp.

By the next couple of hours, another member joins the crew and they set sailed with another adventure waiting ahead of them.

On the boat:

"What are you doing, Captain Kiki?" Katie asked,

"Drawing our flag," she answered.

"Hey, that's pretty good," said Katie looking over Kiki's shoulder,

"Thanks, but not good enough…man! I wish I had my mother's-" she stopped herself.

"You're mother's what?" Katie asked.

Kiki pulled her hat lower on her face helping her bangs cover her eyes,

"Nothing," she answered with her head down.

"Is _that _our flag?" Garret asked and laughing afterwards, "It's not bad I admit but it still looks funny!" he added.

Katie smacks him on the back of the head,

"Why don't _you_ draw it then?" she asked.

"I can draw!" said Donsopp.

"You can?" Garret asked.

"Yup, see?" and he drew their ship in a sketchbook.

"Great, can you draw our flag?" Kiki asked.

"Sure," but Donsopp drew his own flag.

"Rule number one: I'm the captain!" Kiki reminds everyone and hits Donsopp. He then drew the real flag. It has a skull with a long black braided hair flowing across the flag. Behind the skull were two katana-like swords crossing.

"Nice!" Kiki commented,

"Cool!" said Katie,

"Not bad," said Garret in an impressed way.

"Now can you make a bigger one?" Kiki asked.

"Sure, but it'll take a while," said Donsopp.

"Take as much time as you need," said Kiki and went to sit at the very tip part on the front of the boat and gazed out at sea.

"Yo, Captain!" Garret called later that day.

"Hello?" he asked,

"Huh? Yeah? What is it Garret?" she asked,

"Just making sure you're awake, don't want you falling in the water and having to save you again," he answered.

"Oh, okay," and she turned back to look at the sea.

Garret went to Katie and Donsopp who was still working on the flag.

"I've been with her the longest and I've never seen her go 10 minutes without smiling!" said Garret as if annoyed,

"It's been 20 minutes," said Katie.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Garret exclaimed in surprise.

"This might be my fault. I'm going to try and cheer her up, she looks kind of down," said Katie and walked to over to Kiki.

"Hey, Captain! Want to come with me to the kitchen and cook with me?" she invited.

"No thanks," Kiki answered without looking at Katie.

"Oh, do you want to check out the view form the nest? It's great," said Katie,

"Nope, I'm alright here."

"Okay, Kiki, tell me what's wrong. Was it something I said earlier?" Katie asked.

"…"

"If it was, I'm sorry," Katie apologized.

"It's not your fault. Just don't ask about my mother again, tell the others that. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. I just need time alone," said Kiki as she continued to stare out at sea,

"Okay," said Katie and left to tell Garret and Donsopp.

"Well? What did Kiki say?" Garret asked.

"Whatever you do, just don't bring up her mother or she'll start acting the way she is like now," Katie explained.

"Her mother? Well, alright," said Garret and shrugged,

"No problem," said Donsopp still working on the flag.

At dinner time, the four gathered in the kitchen to eat.

"I just realized something, I don't know where we're going," said Katie.

Everyone anime falls except Kiki and Katie.

"But you're our navigator!" Garret exclaimed getting back up.

"Yeah! What if we're lost?" asked Donsopp also getting back up.

"Don't worry, I know we're going in the right direction," said Kiki and continued eating.

"So who's our next crew member?" Katie asked.

"Sanji's kid," Kiki answered.

"Sanji? You mean we're heading for the Baratie!?" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you know him or something?" Garret asked as he also continued eating.

"Yeah! My mom and I used to go to the Baratie every now and then! But we stopped suddenly. Mr. Sanji is so cool though! He's the best chief ever!" she exclaimed, "And Iris is just as good and cool! She's like a big sister to me!"

"Slow down there! Who's Iris?" Garret asked.

"Some say she's Sanji's apprentice, and others say she's his daughter," Katie explained.

"What?!" everyone including Kiki exclaimed.

"But no one, not even Sanji or Iris told anyone the truth about which rumors are true," said Katie.

"This is going to difficult," said Garret and took a sip from his drink.

"What makes you say that?" Donsopp asked.

"Sounds like a stubborn one to me," said Garret with a worried voice.

"Who? Iris? Of course she's stubborn!" said Katie.

"Iris huh?" Kiki said to herself and the day ended and the boat sailing until they can reach the Baratie.

**Please R and R!**


	5. A nightmare returns

Thanks for the reviews guys

"I see it! The Baratie!" Katie exclaimed jumping up and down, "I can't wait to see Iris again! I wonder if she got anymore good recipes for me to try, and did she grow her hair out? Oh, maybe she-"

"Will you shut up? You're starting to annoy me!" said Garret, who was just passing by,

"I was just being happy, got a problem with that sword boy?"

"Yeah: you," he stated with a glare,

"Oh yeah? I can take you on! Bring it!" said Katie holding her fists up.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what's the point of fighting each other?" Donsopp pointed out as he walked in on the argument.

"He/She started it!" they both said simultaneously pointing at each other. Then they looked at each other,

"Did not!" they said at the same time,

"Stop that!" same time again.

They kept arguing until they arrived, which was pretty quick thankfully.

The ship parked next to the Baratie and everyone got off.

The four walked in and people automatically turned their heads to look at them.

"I hate being stared at like this," said Garret since this started happening since he joined Kiki.

Katie was looking around until she found Iris.

"IRIS!" this short blonde-haired girl wearing a baggy white shirt with a neat and formal looking black trench jacket over it and baggy black pants turned to see Katie running to her,

"Katie?" and Katie jumped on her.

"Iris! It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, me too, and you still act childish since the last time I saw you," said Iris in a somewhat monotone voice.

"I could've sworn that was a boy," said Donsopp. It's true too, if you look at Iris in the back, you might think it was a guy instead of a girl.

"So that's Iris…" said Kiki,

"Wow, you talked," said Garret since she hasn't said a word all morning.

"Iris, where's Sanji-San?"

"The back, as usual. Who are these guys?" she asked after Katie released her.

"The pirate crew I'm on!" Katie replied cheerfully.

"You're part of a pirate crew? No way!"

"Way, that's our captain but you have to call her Captain like her dad. But as a friend, she lets me slip and I just call her Kiki at times. That's Garret, the first mate."

"Hi," said Garret with a polite bow,

"Nice to meet you!" said Kiki doing the same thing.

"That's Donsopp, a marksman."

"Hiya," said Donsopp also showing polite gesture.

"And I'm their navigator!" said Katie pointed at herself.

"Aren't you Garret the pirate _hunter_?" Iris asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know…my reputation is ruined…" he mumbled.

"Katie? Is that you?"

"SANJI-SAN!" she jumped on him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she got off him and then fixed his cigarette's position.

"I'm here to help my captain get Iris to join her pirate crew," Katie answered with a smile.

"Pirate crew?" Sanji asked and looked at the others,

"ME? A PIRATE?" Iris exclaimed, "Since when would I have an intention to become that?!"

"Hey, let me guess. You're Luffy's daughter aren't cha'?" Sanji asked with a light smirk,

"Yeah! That's me!" Kiki replied with a bright smile.

"How could you tell?" Donsopp asked.

"She looks a lot like her father. And the straw hat gave it away," Sanji answered coolly.

"Hey, why don't we all eat in the back to discuss some stuff, and we can eat cake while we're at it!" Katie suggested.

"Yup, Katie hasn't changed at all," said Sanji as he watches her skip into the kitchen.

They were having cake like Katie said,

"So, you're trying to round up everyone's descendent, right?" Sanji asked,

"Yeah, all I need now is your kid but Katie told me that no one knows for sure whether Iris is your daughter or not," said Kiki.

"Well, it's about time we told you," said Sanji with a sigh,

"Sanji is my dad, we just didn't want some stuff to happen so we never gave a straight answer," said Iris sitting next to her father.

"There's more for the both of you girls," said Sanji looking at Katie and then Iris,

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Iris, I know you've met Nami before. And the reason why she visits all the time before is because…she's my ex-wife…"

Garret started choking on his cake; Donsopp spat his drink out, and Kiki just continued eating while still listening,

"But why would you guys live so far away from each other? I mean, your daughter, er, daughter_s_ never knew they had a sister?!" Donsopp asked while cleaning up his mess,

"Our Captain Luffy informed us that he would have his child round up our kids for a new crew. So Nami and I decided it's best to train our kids separately so they can be ready. Well that's one of the reasons anyway…When Kiki, I think that's your name, comes to get you. And besides, Nami refuses to stay with me on the Baratie and I refuse to live in Cocoyasha where I can't cook for others besides the village people. So we thought it's a good idea to have Iris and Katie be friends first and be sisters later."

"Hm, being sisters…no wonder we think alike," they said at the same time as they crossed their arms, close their eyes and nodded at the same time.

"Makes sense, so what can Iris do?" Garret asked who stopped choking.

"Iris is so good at fighting with her feet, a really powerful kicker!" Katie answered for Iris.

"Is your name Iris? I was asking her!" Garret shouted at Katie, scolding her.

"Yeah? Well I can answer for other people if I want to!"

"Not again," said Donsopp rubbing his head, who is already tired of their constant arguing.

"So, Kiki right? Did Katie ever cook for you guys yet?" Sanji asked,

"Yeah, she did, a pretty good cook too!" and she stuffed another cake in.

"I saw Katie fight Garret off with a frying pan once," said Donsopp drinking some tea.

"Oh yeah! That's was funny," said Kiki.

"Katie was born as a natural cook and she loved using objects such as pans and sticks to start fighting nothing. Iris on the other hand always had to learn so I had to teach her everything about cooking. Both girls are born flexible, but Iris was more flexible and is pretty strong in her arms too," Sanji explained.

"Is that why you decided you should teach Iris your moves?" Kiki asked,

"Yeah, and if I did have Katie here, she'll be stealing sugar whenever no one's looking and that'll just cause trouble," said Sanji. He looked at Katie and Garret, who are trying to kill each other and Iris trying to break up the fight,

"Does this happen often?" Sanji asked Kiki,

"No, only when Katie joined," Kiki answered.

"Which was quite a while ago, probably," said Donsopp.

"Well what's here to expect…he's the swordsman's son right? Like father like son. Can't expect much from him," said Sanji and lit another cigarette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garret asked with an anime vein and glaring at Sanji.

After everything was settled down, they sat down and tried to get Iris to join the crew.

"I still don't want to," said Iris with her arms crossed.

"But we need your moves! And I need help in the kitchen!" pleaded Katie,

"Nope."

"We're searching for One Piece you know that?" Donsopp asked,

"Not interested," said Iris.

"This is a good opportunity, Iris," said Sanji,

"No…"

"At least I listened to what my dad said," said Garret as he rolled his eyes getting tired of this.

"Iris, what do we have to do to get you do join?" Kiki asked,

"Nothing, because there's no way I'm joining!"

"Your father joined," Kiki reminded.

"But that was him! I'm not him!"

"She's so stubborn," said Garret, "Like I originally thought…"

The boat suddenly started rocking.

"Sanji! The Baratie is under attack!" cried a chief.

"You're kidding me," both Sanji and Iris said at the same time. And everyone got up to see who's attacking this restaurant.

"Is it just me, or are these pirates like cats so much that they look like cats?" Garret asked,

"The Black Cat Pirates!" Katie exclaimed.

"Is that Kuro?" Kiki asked as she stared ahead at the captain of this crew,

"Y-Yes," Donsopp answered in fear.

He doesn't look like anything my father described him in his stories," she said.

"Maybe that's because that was about 20-25 years ago," said Garret with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah," she said to herself.

"_Wait a minute! Kuro! I remember…" _Then she started having images of flashbacks in her head.

"_I would stay away from Kuro if I were you," said Lan. _

"Captain! Hello? Anybody home?" Katie was waving her hands in front of her face,

"What?" she snapped out of it.

They were about to fight but Kuro stopped his crew as he walked on to the Baratie,

"You… straw-hat girl,"

"What do you want?" Kiki asked with gritted teeth. The moment he spoke, for some reason, it made Kiki's blood boil.

"Hm…We've met haven't we? When you were young I presume," he said calmly,

"Yeah! I just remembered! I thought I would forget about someone like you!!" Kiki shouted.

Her crew stared at her, kind of surprised to see her yell at someone.

"Hm, does that father of yours still have those scars I left on his face? He was a pathetic excuse for a pirate, he can't even swim after eating the Devil's Fruit," he taunted and the bait was taken.

"SHUT UP!"

Her crew backed up in fear,

"My father is great man! Greater than YOU could ever be! And unless you want to be humiliated and defeated by me like my father did to you, I suggest you leave!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. But before we fight, remember this?" he held out a black ribbon with a bell on it (a black choker with a bell on it).

Kiki's eyes widened,

"I've never seen her act so…serious," said Katie,

"Kiki kind of looks scared and dazed," said Garret,

"If she's going to fight, I get to see her in action!" said Donsopp with excitement in his boice.

"Exactly how can a pirate not swim?" Iris asked when she heard that news.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Kiki shouted suddenly and attacked using her rubber body.

"What the heck _is_ she?!" Iris was very shocked at what she just witnessed.

"A rubber girl," Garret answered bluntly,

"Whoa…that's amazing," said Iris still in a daze.

Then Kiki stretched her arm for a distant punch but Kuro jumped on it,

"Hey, get off my arm!" she started pulling it back in,

"No Kiki! Don't pull it in! You're bringing him to you!" Garret shouted but too late and Kuro knocked Kiki head first to the ground.

"What's the matter with her? Even _I _can make out her moves," said Katie.

"Anger got to her and Kuro knew it," said Iris,

"Why aren't we helping her?" Donsopp asked,

"Because this is her fight, at least for now," said Sanji.

"Ow…give it back…it's mine," Kiki started to back up,

"Then why am I the one holding it?" Kuro continued to tease her.

"Give it back…give it back!" she charged,

"Idiot!" Garret ran to try and help her,

"Hey wait!" Katie followed and Donsopp too.

Kiki sort of forgot how fast Kuro can be, so he dodged and slashed her in the back from the waist to the bottom of her neck.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Kiki cried out in pain as her braided hair opened and her black hair flowed in the wind and her hat flew off and floated to the ground with her as she fell.

"Kiki!" Katie cried.

"Captain!" Garret shouted

"Oh no!" Donsopp exclaimed.

Kuro watched as his claws dripped with blood,

"Who else wants some?" he asked turning his attention to the others.

**Please R and R!**


	6. Getting back at the cat

"OKAY! You went overboard! No one hurts my friend!" said Katie as she reaches for her bag with a short stick attached to it and then extended it, turning it into a rod and then got into a fighting position. Donsopp pulled out two guns and attached one of them to his waist for emergencies,

Garret got his three swards in position,

"Three swords? You must be the son of what's his name? Rona, Roronaro? Wait, I'm not pronouncing it right…" Iris said out loud while tapping her chin.

"How could you NOT know my fathers' name!?" Garret exclaimed with a vein before putting the third sword in his mouth.

"Sorry," said Iris in a monotone voice.

Then Iris realized that she should get Kiki out of danger and bandage her or something; yes, she grabbed the hat too.

"No one messes with our captain but me," said Garret,

"Why do you like teasing her anyway?" Katie asked out of no where,

"I don't know, it's just fun," Garret answered and the crew sweatdropped.

"Ready?" Katie asked,

"Bring it!" said Garret and the three attacked Kuro and his crew.

Iris started treating Kiki.

"Wow, that's pretty deep," she said as she examined the wound.

After she was done, she left Kiki who is still unconscious in a room and puts that straw hat on a side table.

Iris noticed that none of the chefs were helping, but her father was. Then she saw that Katie was about to take a hit from behind. Iris kicks the guy down hard,

"Thanks, Iris!"

"Just watch your back more," said Iris calmly.

Garret was about to get pummeled, but Donsopp launched a mini bomb with a sling-shot he had attached to the other side of his waist and hits its target.

"Wow, nice," Garret commented when a sling-shot just saved him.

After almost the whole Black Cat crew was taken out, Garret, Katie, Donsopp, Sanji, and Iris were tired. Plus, none of them were able to reach Kuro without going through about ten of his men first. So Kuro wasn't tired, he just stood and enjoyed watching them.

"Great, we fell for his trap," said Garret between pants,

"What are you talking about?" Donsopp asked,

"He knew we would slaughter his men but we would get tired in the process. Now, we're sitting ducks," he replied,

"I'm not that tired," said Katie, "Someone me hand my soup," she said (she made soup for her friends before the Baratie was attacked).

Sanji got it and threw it to her. Katie started drinking it,

"IS THIS THE TIME FOR FOOD?" Garret and Iris exclaimed,

"No, but my energy is back," said Katie after she finished the entire soup; she got into fighting stance with her rod,

"Bring it on, Kuro!"

"…How in the world did that soup do that?" Garret asked out loud.

"It's like an energy drink except its soup. Katie invented it a while back. It only lasts for a short time and it tastes terrible, but it does work," Sanji explained holding the empty bowl and then tossed it behind him.

Iris stood next to Katie,

"I'm not the tired, either," she said with her hands in her pocket.

"My arm is too sore," said Donsopp shaking it.

"Then don't fight," Garret was panting but he stood with Katie and Iris anyway.

"I'm warning you now. My parents were the best when it came to sword fighting," said Garret as he takes Zoro's headband that he wore when he fights from his arm and puts it on.

"My father may have taught me everything he knew, but," Katie finished for Iris.

"That doesn't mean we can't teach ourselves a few things!"

The three charged for attack. But Donsopp knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle. He went to check up on his captain as Sanji watches the battle from the side,

"Hey Sanji, why aren't you helping?" asked a chef,

"This is their fight, not mine," he said and he lit another cigarette.

* * *

Kiki started to wake up as Donsopp came bursting into her room.

"Oh, you're awake. I think we may need you help!" he panicked,

"That's right, Kuro…" she started to get up, then feel back down on the bed as she felt the pain in her.

"I guess not," said Donsopp.

"No! I'm getting up!" Kiki protested.

"Are you crazy?! If you can't even get up, how do you expect to beat Kuro?" asked Donsopp as he tried to keep Kiki lying down without hurting her. Kiki was up now, but had a hard time standing so he helped her,

"Watch me," she said.

* * *

Kuro was tired but Garret was exhausted and collapsed.

"Ah! Garret!" Katie cried.

"Well, that's great," said Iris who was panting along with Katie.

(I know in 4kids' English dub it's called the 'Cat out of the Bag attack,' I'm just not sure if it's the same in Japanese) So anyway, he's using it.

"Ooookaaayy…" was all Katie could say as he started moving side to side.

"I wouldn't underestimate this pirate," said Iris.

"Cat out of the bag attack!!" and surprised both Iris and Katie as they took the hit along with the Baratie as the wood on the boat got scratched almost everywhere you look.

"Iris! Katie! Are you two alright?!" Sanji cried, now worried.

"Not really," said Iris trying to get back up,

"I'm fine," said Katie as she tries to get back up. Then Kuro strikes again knocking them both down again, splatering blood everywhere. Then Kiki came in and knocked Kuro into the ocean with the bow of Kuro's ship that she hits him with.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, not only did she survive, she's standing and not only broke a part of a pirate ship she used that broken piece to play baseball with the captain!

"Leave," she growled. The members of the Black Cat crew freaked out with their faces spelling 'fear' and set sail. Others retrieved Kuro. And the Black Cat Pirates retreated with fear beyond what they've experienced in years. But Kiki knew she was going to run into them again. But everyone also knew that Kuro isn't happy about his crew running away with their tail between their legs like that.

Then Kiki fell unconscious and her wounds opened up (not that they were closed very much).

* * *

"_Here," _

"_What is it, Daddy?" asked little Kiki._

"_It belonged to your mother, I think it's about time I give it to you," said Captain Luffy holding the bell chocker. _

_The ship started rocking when an explosion was heard._

"_Captain Luffy! The ship under attack by Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates!" cried Usopp._

"_What?!" Luffy got up (he was kneeling) and headed for the deck, _

"_Usopp, watch over her for me. Don't let her go anywhere out of your sight!" Luffy ordered_

"_Yes Luffy!" said Usopp. _

"_And I want you to stay here! Don't follow me!" Luffy told to Kiki with both hands on his daughter's shoulders._

_Kiki watched as Luffy took off along with the bell. _

"_Usopp, what's happening outside?" Kiki asked after waiting for quite a while,_

"_Something bad, don't worry though. Because your father will take care of this," said Usopp as he rubbed her head in comfort. _

_But she couldn't stay still like this anymore so she ran for the deck. _

"_Aaagghhh! Get back here!" and Usopp chased after her. _

_She got to the top and saw that some of the crew has been wiped out and saw her father hurt. And his coat that he wears over his shoulders is off. _

"_Daddy?" _

_He looked over,_

"_I told you to stay inside!" he snapped as Kiki filched and Usopp just caught up with Kiki. _

"_Sorry, Luffy," said Usopp as he held onto Kiki. Usopp tried to get Kiki to go back in, but she refused to go anywhere and struggled as much as she could. _

_Kiki looked over to who Luffy was fighting and saw this guy with these huge claws…and he had her mother's bell chocker. _

_And while Luffy was distracted by Kiki, Kuro took his chance to try and finish it. _

_Luffy barely dodged, well, he barely dodged serious injury. Kuro got him slightly in the face with three of his claws, across Luffy's right eye. _

_Kiki looked away, scared, overwhelmed with fright. _

_Since she wasn't looking for the rest of the fight, she didn't know __how__ it ended, but it ended as the Luffy the winner and Kuro and his crew sailing off…with the last memory Luffy had of his wife. _

_Kiki was happy that he won and was okay, but Luffy didn't look to happy to her._

"_I told you to stay inside," he said with a serious look on his face,_

"_I was worried about you," said Kiki afraid he would yell at her like he always does when she disobeys something serious. _

_Usopp went to get stuff to help Luffy and the rest of the crew's wounds. _

_Luffy sighed as he kneels down and puts his hand on her head,_

"_I was worried too. Because you disobeyed me and came up here when I told you not to. I was worried because I don't want you hurt," said Luffy in a calm tone._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I can't give you that bell anymore; Kuro took it since it's so cat-like. But I promise that we'll get it back for you," said Luffy,_

"_Daddy? How come you told me to not talk about Mommy, but you did when you were giving that to me?"_

_Luffy, for once, wasn't sure what to say. _

"_Look, I'll explain when you're older okay?"_

"_You always say that!" Kiki pouted when Luffy stood up._

"_And there's a reason for that," said Luffy in a teasing way,_

"_You never told me what happened to Mommy!" and Kiki started jumping out and down,_

"_Okay, no more talk about your mother unless I talk about her first and no 'buts' understand?"_

"_Okay…" And Luffy walked off exclaiming to his crew that they're having meat for dinner. _

_That night, while he was putting her to bed, she heard her father mumble,_

"_Now that I lost the only item I have in memory of Ai Mei, I have to protect the last living memory I have," he looks at Kiki who's __supposed__ to be asleep. "She better learn how to stay out of trouble," Luffy added and walked out with Usopp,_

"_How can she stay out of trouble? She's your daughter!"_

"_And what's that suppose to mean!?" said Luffy back to his normal cheerful, and still a little on the 'not so bright even now' self at the moment._

"_I mean, you and Ai Mei used to always get yourselves in trouble, I mean, that's how you two met!" said Usopp as he laughed, and Luffy hits him,_

"_And I bet your son will be just as much as a tall tale story teller, unless he got traits from his mother which would be nice," said Luffy,_

"_What? Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_You know what it means!" _

Kiki snapped open her eyes and looked around to see that she's back in a bed.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered to herself.

"Hey, you're awake," Kiki looked over to see Katie.

"You've been out like a light," said Katie peeling an apple for Kiki,

"Did she wake up?" asked Donsopp looking in from the door, Garret looked too and Iris walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Here, made it myself," she said and handed Kiki the bowl of soup. Katie and Iris helped her get in a sitting position. Then Kiki realized that her hat wasn't on,

"WHERE'S MY HAT!?" she exclaimed.

Katie pointed to the side table,

"Oh…" and she started eating the soup.

"Guess what, Captain?" Katie asked,

"What?"

"Iris? Don't you have something to say?" Katie asked glancing at her sister,

"Um, I think, that I…I'll join your pirate crew," said Iris averting eye gaze.

"Really? Cool!" said Kiki but went back to eating without much smile.

Katie and Iris left after she finished the soup.

"Okay, guys, something's up, Kiki is just too depressed. Obviously that bell choker Kuro had meant a lot to her," said Katie to the rest of the crew,

"Does anyone know anything about her past?" asked Donsopp,

"Of course not! We only met recently," said Garret.

"Then I suggest you start sharing," said Sanji who walked in with Chef Zeff.

"Chef Zeff!" Katie exclaimed and grabbed some curry she just made (they're in a kitchen).

"Here, try mine!" everyone sweatdrops. He tasted her curry,

"Terrible!" and hits Katie on the head with his long hat.

"Ow! Well, I see you haven't changed! I could've sworn that you would have died of old age, you old Geezer!" said Katie. Then Iris tasted it too,

She spat it out,

"What did you put in here?" Iris asked,

"Eggs," Katie replied.

"I think you're suppose to put the egg in not the egg shell!" said Iris,

"Are eggs supposed to be in curry?" Garret asked, and Donsopp shrugged.

* * *

**Please R and R!**


	7. Moving On

The chefs were giving the crew a supply of food. And like her father, Kiki has a craving for meat, so they packed extra of that. But another problem is the fact that Kiki can hardly walk without feeling pain.

And when it's time to leave, you could say Iris wanted to change her mind.

"No! You are coming!" said Katie literally dragging Iris to the boat.

"Hey, hold on," said Sanji as he walked to them,

"Iris, I want you to find All Blue," said Sanji.

"What's all blue?" Katie looked around to find something that's all blue.

"All Blue? But I thought that was an old fried fish tale," said Iris.

"What's all blue?" Katie asked again.

"Hey, I heard of All Blue! Isn't that the place filled with a lot of different fishes?" Donsopp asked

"Yeah, pretty much," said Sanji.

"Why do you want me to find it?" Iris asked,

"Because I want to prove that All Blue does exist," said Sanji.

"Phth! I bet not!" said Iris,

"I see Iris is still a non-believer," said Katie.

"She sure is," said Sanji with a sweatdrop.

"If it is real, then lets make a deal, how about it, Father?" Iris asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Sanji asked,

"If I _don't _find All Blue, then when I come back, you hand the Baratie over to me (Sanji owns it now) and…YOU'LL STOP SMOKING!!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Katie enjoying this while the others are stocking up.

"And if I _do _find it…you decide," said Iris.

"I'll think about it while you're gone. But one will be that I get to hang my victory over your little head for as long as I want!" said Sanji.

"Fine! I don't care what your end is because I know that All Blue is just an old fried fish tale," said Iris and walked aboard the ship.

"Are we all set?" Garret asked,

"I think so," said Kiki.

"Last goodbyes, say them now," said Garret.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll come back soon!" cried Katie as the Emerald-Marine started sailing off.

Iris turned suddenly,

"Goodbye!!" she waved with some tears flowing out.

"When I come back, I'll have a dish that you _will like_, Chief Zeff! You can count on that!" cried Katie.

Everyone at the Baratie cheered and waved their good-byes.

Iris smiled a bit; tears were still coming, and admits that she'll miss that place.

"How long are you going to let the faucet run?" Garret asked as he lies down on the docks.

"You just ruined my good moment!!" Iris exclaimed and is no longer upset about missing that place, she's now angry.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like you…" Iris growled at Garret.

"How do you think I feel? I'm now stuck with two blondes and two black-haired weirdoes," said Garret and closed his eyes ready to go to sleep.

Donsopp heard that and since he was carrying a bucket of water at the moment, he dumped it on Garret and he shot up alarmed,

"And we're stuck with one serious yet rude and annoying, brown-haired boy," said Donsopp proud of himself.

"WHY YOU!!" Garret started chasing Donsopp around the boat after he pulled one of his swords out.

Katie walked up to Kiki who was watching the sea near the bow.

"Where are we headed next?" Katie asked

"Hmm…………………I don't know," Kiki answered and Katie did an anime fall.

"How am I suppose to navigate the ship if I don't even know where we're going!?" Katie exclaimed.

"How do I know?" Kiki asked and she took out the picture.

"I really don't know," then Katie yanked the picture out of Kiki's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kiki cried.

"Wow! Iris! Guys! Look at that cute little doll!!" Katie squealed and surprisingly, everyone did go over to her.

"Hey, that's mine, hello? Hey!" everyone was ignoring Kiki and looking at her picture instead. "And what do you mean by doll?" Kiki asked.

"That cute reindeer!" said Katie pointing at the picture.

"Hey, that does look pretty cute," said Garret.

"Hm…that's actually kind of adorable," Iris admitted.

"Hmm, it's cute, but I almost though it was real," said Donsopp.

"If you're talking about that reindeer in the picture, then it _is_ real! It's not a doll!" Kiki exclaimed trying to get her picture back still.

"Really?" asked Garret in surprise.

"Ooohh! Who's that girl?" Katie pointed to a woman with a hat on.

"I…don't remember her name," Kiki answered and everyone did an anime fall.

"Wait, is that why you don't know where to go? Because you don't remember the others' names in the picture!!" Katie cried pointing at Kiki,

"Um, yeah," said Kiki with a sweatdrop and a fake smile.

"Some captain _you_ are," said Garret,

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ TRY ROUNDING EVERYBODY UP??" Kiki shouted at Garret.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll be captain!!" said Donsopp. Everyone got a sweatdrop.

"I don't think she's really going to give up that position," said Iris.

Donsopp just whimpered.

So they pretty much floated around until they needed to stock up on supplies again so they headed for the nearest village.

Katie and Donsopp practically ran off the boat and yelled,

"LAND!!"

Donsopp stopped right after he got on land, but Katie kept running for no apparent reason.

"Whoa, get back here, Katie!" Iris called after her.

But before she could respond or stop, she bumped into somebody and fell.

"I'm sorry!" she said before opening her eyes to see who she bumped into.

"No, it's okay, I should've watched where I was going," Katie looked up to see a handsome young man with very dark blue hair and wearing a cowboy hat reaching his hand out to help her up.

Hearts immediately were in her eyes.

"_He's so cute!!" _she thought and since she's in dreamland, she didn't realize Garret ready to drag her away,

"Sorry about that, she's just a little too happy about being on shore," he said.

"It's no big deal," said the guy and began walking off but stopped when he saw Kiki.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere?" he asked,

"Uh, I don't recognize you," said Kiki.

"Hey wait, that hat of yours…I remember you now! You're that girl I saw that fell down the stairs of the kitchen on the Pirate King's ship!!" then he started laughing a little to himself,

"Hey! How did you know that happened to me once?" Kiki asked.

"My mother took me to visit her old pirate crew captain. That hat looked like the one he wore, are you his daughter or something?"

"Yes, but I don't remember seeing…hey! You're that boy that I saw with, um, I forgot her name," everyone did an anime fall.

"She's that woman in the picture with that hat you saw before. He's wearing that same hat right now," Kiki pointed at the guy's hat.

"It belonged to my mother, Nico Robin," he said.

"_That _was her name! I remember now! You were with Nico Robin when she came to visit my father!" Kiki exclaimed putting fist in her hand.

"Oh, now you remember," said Garret rolling his eyes.

"I never got your name. No, I never even talked to you that day. Robin just came, said hi, talk a little with my father, then left," said Kiki.

"We were in a hurry that day," said the guy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, who's this guy exactly?" Garret asked.

"Nicolas," he replied with a smile.

"Is Nico Robin that woman in the picture with the cool hat on?" Katie asked

"Yes…hey! What about _my_ hat?" Kiki asked pointing at her straw hat.

"I like his hat better," said Katie

"_This guy is so cute, I wonder…." _

"Hey Captain! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Katie asked but didn't wait for her to respond and dragged Kiki to the side.

"Please ask Nicolas to join the crew!!" she begged.

"I was before you dragged me away,"

"Oh, then, go ahead!" said Katie and pushed Kiki.

"Hey, Nicolas, since you don't look like you're even doing anything, want to join my pirate crew? My father wanted me to round up all the descendents of his original crew and your mother was in it so I want you to join!" said Kiki.

"I…don't know, what can I do to do any benefit to the crew?" Nicolas asked,

"Well what _can _you do?" Iris asked.

"I came from a family of archeologists I guess. I can read the ancient language scripted on poneglyphs," Nicolas replied.

"What? Does that come with subtitles?" Donsopp asked.

"It's nothing. I could join if you guys can help me search for the True History Text which records the history of a period of which when no recorded history can be found in the world. This text has been brought to the last island of the Grand Line, Raftel, by Gol D. Roger," Nicolas said intelligently.

Everyone had those anime dot eyes.

"I'm lost," said Garret.

"This guy is pretty smart, I think his knowledge will come in handy on our quest," said Iris.

"We're going to the Grand Line anyway, so, you're joining my crew!" said Kiki,

"Okay, I guess that works. It'll save me the problem of finding a way to travel at sea. Oh, and you guys can just call me Nick if you want," said Nick with a smile and started to walk with them as they stock on supplies and went to the boat.

"Don't you have to bring anything?" Donsopp asked when Nick got on without anything but this bag that he carries around,

"This is all I need. I'm a traveler," Nick answered.

"Well, you're a pirate now," said Iris when she walked by towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I never got _your_ names," said Nick as he sat down where Garret and the others are sitting on the deck bored.

Katie immediately answered from the nest,

"I'm Katie!!"

"Katie the lunatic," Garret mumbled as he lies down to catch some Z's.

"So what's your name then, swordsman?" Nick asked.

"Garret son of the best swordsman in the world," Garret answered without opening his eyes.

"You're saying you're the son of Roronoa Zoro?" Nick asked,

"That's right," said Garret.

"I'm Donsopp, the fearless," he said.

"Kiki D. Luffy," she said and lifted a hand. The she too, lay down to sleep, and puts her hat on her face.

"Who was that girl who went into the kitchen?" Nick asked.

"That was Iris, Katie's sister," said Donsopp.

Katie got down from the nest,

"Can I call you Nico? It just sounds better," said Katie with a huge smile.

"Um, sure, I guess," said Nick with a sweatdrop.

"Katie, where are we headed?" Donsopp asked,

"Shh…don't tell Kiki but I'm setting course for Fuschia Village," Katie winked,

"Why there?" Nick asked,

"Donsopp, remember we all looked at the picture she had? Well, on the back were some notes and I found out that Fuschia Village was where she came from. I think she deserves to go home for a while," said Katie with a grin.

After she said that, Kiki was dreaming of the day Luffy gave her that hat, or at least, a sentence or two.

"_Take care of it for me," said Luffy. _

"_I promise!!" said little Kiki. _


	8. The Passing of the Hat

**Yeah, sorry for the late update! And just a reminder: I don't update unless I get at least 1 supportive review. And the more reviews I get, the faster I update the story…most of the time that's usually the case. **

**Kraven the Hunter****-Yeah, you could say that about Kuro. **

**And thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Okay, this chapter will basically be Kiki's past and how she got the straw hat. But there will be some present times too.**

* * *

"Hey look what I found!" cried Donsopp as he showed them some cannon balls for the cannon.

"Cool!" said Katie.

"Who knows how to use it?" Nick asked.

"Well, I used one once," said Garret.

"How well did you do?" Iris asked and Garret turned a slight red.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"He must've done pretty badly then," Katie said to herself.

"Well, who's got the most accuracy here?" Garret asked.

"Donsopp," Katie answered from the helm.

"Anyone else? Garret asked,

"Me," said Katie.

"Okay, you guys be our gunners then," said Garret,

"Who made you in charge?" asked Iris.

"No one. Hey Kiki!" Garret shouted.

"Still napping," said Nick pointing over to where Kiki was lying, asleep in a corner of the ship.

"Hey, I got a question. I just overheard this while listening to one of my father's conversations so I have no idea if it's true or not, but, did Nico Robin eat the Hana Hana fruit?" Iris asked Nick and the two got into a discussion.

"Kiki!" Garret shouted again,

"Let her sleep," said Donsopp, "She needs to rest!" But her name rang in her ears.

Flashback/Dream:

"Kiki! Kiki! Where are you?" Luffy was looking around the ship for her.

"Found her!" Usopp said holding her,

"I was playing hide-and seek!"

"But you know that when I call you, you come," said Luffy giving her a look.

"Okay, sheesh!" said Kiki (age 10) and crossed her arms.

"We're going to my hometown so I want you to get ready," said Luffy with a grin,

"Ready? For what?" Kiki asked,

"You'll see," said Luffy and left her alone and took Usopp with him.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" Usopp asked,

"Yes, now that I know that the Gom Gom fruit took full effect on her, I can't let her stay on the boat or I'll risk her falling overboard without anyone knowing!" said Luffy.

"What makes you so sure it took full affect on her?" Usopp asked.

"Usopp! You were the one that suggested dropping her in a pond so she can learn how to swim! We did that over 20 times and she hasn't learned!" Luffy reminded.

"Well, maybe she's a slow learner?" Usopp tried to make an excuse,

"She didn't learn anything, _every time_ we did that she did the exact same thing! So no, she's not a slow learner because I know she's very intelligent and learns from mistakes," said Luffy.

"Maybe she's afraid of water?" Usopp asked,

"No, she's afraid of bugs," said Luffy.

"What about her ability to stretch?" Usopp asked,

"She has to learn how to use it properly, so I have to leave her in Fuschia Village," said Luffy.

They reached the village and Luffy had to break it to Kiki that he wants her to stay here with this woman named Makino.

"I don't want to!" Kiki cried holding onto Luffy's leg.

"Come on, don't be stubborn," said Luffy.

"You can't make me!" said Kiki.

"Makino is nice, and I don't want to risk you falling overboard without anyone knowing. This place is safe and you can practice the powers of the Gom Gom fruit here," said Luffy trying to shake Kiki off.

"NO!" and she clings harder.

"(sigh) If you want to talk about it, we can," said Luffy,

"Not now," said Kiki.

"Alright," and Luffy walked into a restaurant with Kiki on his leg and where the rest of his crew is.

"How did it go?" Usopp asked.

"Well…" Luffy showed Kiki clutching his leg.

"I guess not well at all," said Usopp.

"It's a good thing people know me here," said Luffy with a sigh,

"Yeah, or the village will be attacking back," said Usopp.

"Kiki, tell me, what's your dream?" Luffy asked.

"I…I want to find One Piece," she said after crying a bit.

"Anything else?" Luffy asked,

"I…want to be…the Pirate Queen!"

Luffy did that laugh of his,

"Now that's what I want to hear!" He picked Kiki up (after getting her to let go) and puts her on his lap.

"Now, when do you want to set out on this dream of yours?" he asked,

"I don't know, when did you?" Kiki asked,

"I was about 17 and I grew up here in this village. After I ate the Gom Gom fruit, I trained my body and after I was sure I was ready, I set out to search for a crew,"

"Oh yeah! And Shanks gave you the hat when he left, right?"

Luffy gave a smile to her question,

"You remember my stories well, do you remember when I told you how I got each of my original crew members?" he asked,

"Yeah! And I'm going to find my own crew!"

"That's the spirit, now, the reason why I want you to stay here is not only because it's safer for you here, it's because I want you to train your body so you can use the powers of the Gom Gom fruit well. And because I grew up here, it would mean a lot to me," said Luffy,

"Oh, alright, I'll stay with Makino. But…how will I see you again?" she asked worriedly.

"You will, when you pursue your dreams out at sea," said Luffy.

Kiki stretched her arms and wrapped them around one of Luffy's afraid he would leave and she would never see him again.

"…Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Now who wants meat?" Usopp announces.

"ME!!" Luffy exclaimed getting up and leaving Kiki dangling.

"_(Sweatdrop) Why doesn't Dad seem to take anything seriously? And why does he always put food before our conversations?" _Kiki thought and feeling a bit upset.

She lets go of her father and told him she's going to explore the village.

"Okay, just don't go too far and be careful," said Luffy between mouthfuls.

"I'm ten years old, I'll be fine!" said Kiki.

"And don't go near the water, Sea King might still be around these parts," Luffy added.

"This place doesn't seem so bad," said Kiki.

"And who's Sea King? Hm…I don't recall Dad ever telling me something or someone named Sea King, oh well," said Kiki.

Kiki went by the docks anyway, out of curiosity.

"I can't wait to become a pirate! Who needs to swim when you can have powers like these?" said Kiki and stretched her arm into the water.

Then a few boys about her age came up behind her,

"Hey you!" Kiki turned around,

"Yeah?"

"Are you with those pirates over there?" boy 1 asked.

"Yes."

"And you're planning to be pirate yourself?" boy 2 asked,

"Of course!"

"Well, a girl can't be a pirate! Especially with freaky powers!" said boy 3.

"Say that again!" said Kiki as she raised her fist in anger.

Luffy and his crew got out and were ready to set sail. But Luffy had to make sure Kiki will be with Makino.

Then he saw her and 3 boys the docks…or near water to be exact.

She pounced one of the boys after repeating that insult and started beating them up.

"Kiki!" Luffy shouted.

Since she's outnumbered and has no experience fighting, the other 2 boys grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the water.

Kiki knew she couldn't swim and it wasn't shallow in the water.

"Kiki!"

"Oh no," said Usopp as Luffy and Usopp ran.

The boys were laughing until they realized she really can't swim and Kiki sank.

(While dreaming this, Kiki is sweating at this moment)

Luffy almost jumped into the water so he's right at the edge; he stretched one of his arms to Usopp and the other down into the water.

"I can't find her, Usopp, hold on tighter, I'm jumping in," said Luffy and before Usopp could say anything, Luffy was already in the water.

Some the crew helped hold onto Luffy's arm.

Luffy pulled himself up with Kiki and was panting hard.

"Luffy are you alright?" asked Usopp along with some crew members.

"…yeah," Luffy replied and retrieved his hat that is floating on the water after he jumped in.

"Just fine," Luffy said again and looked over to the unconscious Kiki.

"We're so sorry Mister Pirate!"

"We didn't know she couldn't swim!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

Luffy looked over at them with a serious face on, then looked away back at Kiki and tried to shake her awake.

Usopp tried 'pumping' her stomach.

She awoke coughing.

"Am I dead…or alive?" she asked yet half joked.

"Alive," said Luffy with an angry expression on.

"I'm…sorry I disobeyed you," said Kiki sadly.

Luffy got up,

"How do I know that won't happen again once I leave you here?" Luffy asked with his back turned to her,

"I…" she didn't know what to say.

"Come on," said Luffy and introduced her to Makino who still lives here fortunately.

After some explaining and silence, Luffy and his crew went to their ship to leave.

Kiki hasn't said a word besides 'hi' after she said sorry when she got out of the water. And she was crying, she tried to hold it in, but it wasn't working.

Luffy noticed of course and kneeled down to her level.

"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you, but you have to understand why I'm upset at you," said Luffy.

"I…do know why," said Kiki.

"So you've learned you lesson?" Luffy asked,

"Yes…I understand why you want me to stay here too," said Kiki.

Luffy smiled,

"Good. Now, tell me again, what is your dream?" he asked,

"Um…to find One Piece?"

"I don't think so," said Luffy.

"To find One Piece! And to become the Pirate Queen!" said Kiki, louder.

"That's what I want to hear!" said Luffy with that big smile of his.

"Now tell me this, are you going to just dream that, or will you pursue it?" he asked as he stood up.

"I _will _go to the Grand Line! And I _will _find One Piece! I _will _be the Pirate Queen!"

"That's right, make me proud," said Luffy and took off his hat and placed it on her head.

Kiki was kind of surprised, she knew her father never lets anyone wear it without his say so and that's almost nobody. Sure, he let her where it before, but not at a time like this.

"Remember the stories I told you about Shanks, the Red?" Luffy asked,

"Yes…"

"So you know that this is his hat, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I promised that I would return this hat to him when I become a great pirate. I haven't ran into him for while so…I want you to fulfill that promise for me. (Smirk) It's my lucky hat you know," said Luffy,

"I know, and I will find Shanks and give him the hat!" said Kiki.

"Remember, it's Shanks and my lucky hat, so…Take care of it for me," said Luffy.

"I promise!" said Kiki and smiled.

Luffy turned to leave,

"Wait! Only if you promise this!" Kiki shouted after her father.

Luffy turned back around, "And what would that be?" Luffy asked,

"I'll see you again, my crew and your crew, will meet and by then, I'll be a better pirate than you!" said Kiki.

"Promise!" said Luffy and continued towards the ship.

Usopp ran up to him holding something and the two talked, then Luffy turned back around to Kiki.

"Here, Usopp found it. It might help if you're looking for a crew," said Luffy handing her a picture.

"It's you…who are these people?" Kiki asked as she looked at the picture and back at him.

"My original crew," he answered with a smile.

"Hey, Usopp's in here!" said Kiki as she took the picture.

"Usopp already wrote a few notes on the back to help you find where they are. When you set out, why don't you find the kids of my original crew?"

"Okay!" said Kiki and started to cry again,

"I'm going to miss you…" she said quietly.

"Me too," said Luffy and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will!"

He got up and headed for the ship, again, but right before he got on, he said,

"You know, you remind me of your mother. And I know she's proud of you right now…"

The ship was setting sail and everyone was going to miss the captain's daughter. They waved; they cheered, and yelled good-byes.

"I'll miss your stories Uncle Usopp!" Kiki shouted after them,

"And I'll miss telling them to someone who listens! Hey wait a minute! Uncle?! I'm not that old!!" Usopp shouted.

She watched the ship sail away until she can't see it anymore.

She took the hat off and held it close and firmly,

"I promise…"

"Hey you," Kiki turned around to see the 3 boys that threw her into the water,

"We're…sorry," one said.

"Really sorry!"

"…um…sorry?"

"Whatever…but if you're really sorry, then you can help me train a little," Kiki smirked.

She looked out at sea again and realized it was already sunset,

"Better go home," she said and places the hat back on her head and turned around to head for her new home. But she stopped and ran back towards the water and stopped when reached the edge. She took in a deep breath and shouted as loud as she can.

"I'M THE PIRATE PRINCESS! I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE QUEEEEEENN!"

* * *

"Kiki! Kiki! Wake up!" said Garret poking her with his sword (not the sword itself).

"Not now," said Kiki and rolled to her side.

"We're at our destination!" Garret shouted.

"Huh? Where is that?" Kiki asked sleepily sitting up.

"AAAHHHHH! FUSCHIA VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!!" Katie cried.

Kiki shot awake.

"Fuschia Village?!"

Everyone was looking at the village in shock.

"No…" Kiki said quietly.

"Look over there! Look at the flag of the pirate ship that's attacking the village!" Usopp pointed.

Everyone's face turned firm,

"Buggy the clown," Garret smirked.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh after I teach him not to mess with my village!" said Kiki angrily as she held onto her straw hat.

* * *

**Well, please R and R. **


	9. Getting the last Stab not Laugh

**Gothywolfie**-Nope, you did nothing wrong. And thanks for reviewing!

**MeraNova**-I think you have a good idea for Chopper. Do you think Chomper is a good name for his son (I just gave it away…)?

**Kittyyuciefan**-Yup read it if you got my review. And keep watching One Piece because we all know it rocks!!

**WildGamer**-Got it, and thanks!

**OverChasm**-Yes, I know, and you really think it was my best chapter?

**KuroKame**-It's okay, glad you still like my story!

**Okay! Here's the next one!**

* * *

"Hurry and get this ship to my village now!" Kiki shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Katie shouted back.

Before they could dock the boat, Kiki jumped off to try and find Buggy.

"I'm going after her," said Garret and jumped off too.

"Me too," said Nick following and holding onto his hat so it won't fall off from his jump.

"Don't forget me," said Iris as the three jumped off and chased after Kiki.

"Go ahead, I-I don't mind you guys fighting one of the scariest pirates ever lived…" said Donsopp and Katie got a sweatdrop.

"You're afraid of Buggy but not Kuro?" she asked.

--

"Okay, let's see…" Kiki was looking around.

"Well, the attacks stopped," said Iris looking around too.

"But where are the villagers?" Nick asked.

Right after hearing that, Kiki ran to Makino's place…but she wasn't there. Kiki gripped her fists tighter.

Nick puts his hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

"Everything's going to be fine. It shouldn't be that hard to find a bunch of pirates," said Nick in a calm voice.

"Yeah…" said Kiki.

"Well, what are we waiting for? And where in the sea are Katie and Donsopp?" Garret asked and everyone sees Katie and Donsopp running p to them.

"Thanks for leaving us," said Katie sarcastically while catching her breath.

"You're welcome," said Garret with a smirk.

They waked through town to find nothing. They did find some people hiding and asked where Buggy was to make it easier. They were able to find Buggy's crew after just a few minutes.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Iris asked but before she actually finished, Kiki popped out from hiding,

"You get out of my village NOW!!"

Everyone (her crew) sweatdropped.

"What an idiot! Her wounds aren't even healed from the last fight she had back at the Baratie!" said Katie as they all went chasing after her.

"And if it opens up again, I'm not going to be the one bandaging her again," said Iris.

Then they saw Buggy really clearly.

"Well what do we have here? Huh?" Buggy recognizes Kiki's straw hat and her resemblance to her father.

"_Who is this girl? If she's who I think she is, it should be a laugh to destroy her," _Buggy thought. His crew was watching to see what will happen.

For a while, Kiki and her crew just stared at Buggy and he stared back.

There was silence for a while but Buggy's crew was afraid to break it.

Then, Katie started giggling. Followed by Iris, Garret, Donsopp, then Nick and Kiki.

"What do you think is so funny?" asked Buggy as he sat up.

The crew was now laughing on the floor now.

Buggy got a sweat drop along with his crew.

"I-I knew you were ugly (laugh) but I didn't know you were _this _ugly!" and Katie continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"WHAT??" Buggy exclaimed.

"Well what (laugh) did you expect?" Garret asked,

"Especially after about 30 years!" said Iris and continues to laugh. (Really, I can't really imagine Buggy looking any prettier in 20-30 years)

Buggy was angry now.

"Attack!" he ordered and they still continued to laugh until they were about to get hit.

Garret pulled out his swords, Katie and her rod, Donsopp and his slingshot and gun, and they defended themselves with their weapons. Iris kicked the people attacking her and knocked them out cold with single kick. Kiki the same but with her ability to stretch. Lucky Nick only had two people attack him. He pulled their ankles from behind with his hands and they fell and knocked them out cold. His crew stared at him,

"Um….my mother's powers took affect on me?" he tried to act innocent.

"Wow! You're hands just popped out from the ground and, and…it was so cool!" Katie exclaimed.

"So…you can't swim?" Garret asked as he knocked the guy trying to sneak up form behind.

"Actually, yes I can, but I have a drawback…" said Nick with a sweatdrop.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Buggy was trying to get attention (put it this way: he's a clown, clowns need attention).

But he was ignored so he's pulling up his cannon.

"What's the flaw?" Donsopp asked.

"I can only sprout my arms and sometimes my legs not any other parts of my body…"

"I don't think you want to," said Garret.

"Good point…" said Nick thinking.

"But it's still cool, I admit," said Garret, complimenting.

Nick gave a sweet smile making Katie's knees weak.

Garret saw Buggy light his cannon,

"Um! Guys!"

Everyone turned to look and screamed.

The cannon fired.

"Mine!" Kiki shouted and grabbed the two closest heavy items, the ball hits her and she goes flying but comes back like a slingshot sending the ball flying and explodes out at sea.

"That actually hurt…" said Kiki and collapsed to the ground.

"Of course it hurts! That was a cannon ball!" shouted Donsopp.

"You're wounds weren't even healed Stupid!" Garret scolded.

"In other words, they could've opened if they already did not!" shouted Katie.

"What were you thinking?" Iris scolded. (It's an anime scene when the main character is flat on his/her face while the others have those angry none-pupil eyes and scolding).

"Trying to save us from being blown up," Nick answered who was the only one not arguing about this.

"Have you seen what happened to her when she last fought!" Iris shouted at him.

"No, but I'm just happy she saved us," said Nick now with a serious expression on his face. The others looked down and sighed knowing he's right.

Kiki turned herself over,

"Hey, where's Garret?" she asked and everyone looked at Garret who is fighting Buggy while he's in pieces.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Katie was freaked out.

"A freak with a freakish power. Powers of the Devil's fruit coming from one person after another. This is turning into a bad variety show," said Iris.

"You mean you didn't know?" Donsopp asked,

"I knew he was ugly and a bad pirate but this is not what I had in mind!!" Katie cried.

"Um a little help here!" Garret tried to say through his third sword in his mouth.

Buggy was about to stab him in the back.

Nick grabbed Buggy's arm and knocked the sword out of him hands. By now, some of Buggy's crew were awake.

"I get the crew," said Katie.

"Me too," said Donsopp.

"And we get the ugly one," said Iris.

"Hey! Can someone help me up?" Kiki asked because she can't get up without feeling a huge amount of pain from her back and her stomach.

"Nope, just stay there and relax," smiled Katie.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kiki complained.

"This should be fun," said Iris as she stepped on two pieces of Buggy which is his other arm and one of his legs.

Buggy cried out in pain giving Nick and Garret to attack.

The fight was going well and easy, but Donsopp noticed something out at sea.

"Um…guy, we should really finish this battle fast and get out of here," said Donsopp.

"Why?" Katie asked,

"I see the Marines!" Donsopp pointed and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared out at sea. Kiki stretched her neck so she could see.

"Donsopp's right, we have to finish this and get out of here," said Iris.

"But…" Kiki was about to reject.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Nick.

But since no one was paying attention…Garret got stabbed in the back. Everyone gasped to see their best swordsman caught off guard by a clown.

"You're finished," said Iris angrily.

"I'm joining this fight too," said Katie.

"You mean I have to fight Buggy's crew alone?" Donsopp almost whimpered.

"I'll protect Kiki and Garret and fight with you," said Nick removing Garret aside.

Buggy was laughing like a maniac.

"Two of our best fighters can't get up, but we can handle this, right?" Iris asked,

"Of course we can…but seriously, I can't stand the sight of blood, I'm not going to bandage Kiki," said Katie.

"Where's a doctor when you need one?" said Iris as the two charged to fight Buggy.

"Well, you know what they say 'Eat an apple a day keeps the doctor away' and Kiki can eat almost anything," Katie pointed out and the battle continues.

* * *

**Please R and R**

**So what's going to happen next? Kiki is too injured to fight. Garret just got stabbed and is now losing blood and is unconscious. A Marine ship is coming near the village. And this leaves two girls fighting Buggy and two boys defending their injured crew members and fending off Buggy's crew. You're probably going to ask "Can things get any worse for our crew?" Well, yes if you count the fact that Iris and Katie are not the types of people to 'sense' things coming ready to stab them in the back too. And what was Nick's idea? Come aboard on my next chapter of "One Piece: A New Beginning. **


	10. Finishing and beginning

**MeraNova**-Well, it was your idea so I was thinking of asking you about the name. I guess I'm using Chomper.

**gothywolfie**-That's not a bad idea for the One Piece kids. Who says we can't have romance with a new crew. I was planning that, but I don't know if anyone would like it. Thanks!

**WildGamer**-That idea about the Seven Armed Seas is a good one!! Your other idea about Smoker is good too, but just remind me from time to time and I should use it when they run into the Marines again.

**Serfia Kamay Moto**- Yeah, everyone hates cliffhangers. Don't worry things will always work out in the end for the crew.

* * *

"Take this!" and Iris kicked Buggy.

And the two continued fighting.

"Kiki!"

"What, Nick?"

"I have an idea," he said as he fended off Buggy's crew.

"What?"

"We can lead the Marines away by using Buggy's ship. I can get it to set sail and the Marines will chase after it. But we also have to lower our own pirate flag so they won't bother coming back to the village," Nick explained as he fends off the pirates by attacking them from afar with his abilities.

"We're pirates, are you expecting us run and hide?" Kiki asked,

"No, but we're not the best pirates around at the moment," Nick reminded.

"I agree! I'll lower our flag!" said Donsopp,

"Not yet!" Nick grabbed him before he ran off,

"Well? Captain?"

"Just say yes! If the Marines come, there's no way we can escape them!" said Donsopp.

"…fine…carry out with your plan," said Kiki.

"Great, you're the only one strong enough to get Buggy and his crew on his ship. Donsopp, set Buggy's ship sail, I'll join you to help. Meanwhile, if you have enough strength to, throw his crew aboard and get Buggy onboard while you're at it," said Nick,

"Sure," Kiki nodded.

Nick knocked out the last of them and went off with Donsopp and took Garret with them.

Kiki tried to get up, but she's struggling.

* * *

"Look out!" Katie just saved Iris from suffering the same fate as Garret.

"We have to do something about his ability to separate," said Iris,

"How about tossing him into the water?"

"Yeah, if we can get all his body parts together long enough to do so," Iris pointed out as the two constantly dodged.

Kiki took a flat broken rooftop and puts Buggy's crew on top, then chucked it as close to the ship as possible which is already setting out to sea. But her wounds opened up in the process.

"Kiki! What are you doing up?" Iris asked

"To chuck the clown out of here!" she said and even with blood coming up, she's going to fight Buggy.

"Well, those clowns guarding the ship weren't much of a challenge," said Nick.

"Our pirate symbol is down!" Donsopp called.

Nick looked up,

"It looks like Kiki got Buggy's crew," he said as they hit their ship.

"Let's hope Buggy's ship is fast enough to escape far enough away from the village and lets hope that Kiki has enough strength to get Buggy aboard his own ship," said Nick worriedly.

"Behind you! To your right!" Iris was helping Kiki out during the fight.

"I don't think she can take it," said Katie worriedly.

"Can't you stay as one piece?" Kiki asked and panting hard,

"Nope!" Buggy answered and came at her again.

Then he mentioned how it was Shanks' fault he ate the Bara Bara Fruit (Chop Chop fruit).

"_Shanks?" _Kiki thought.

"Iris, isn't Shanks that famous Red-headed pirate?" Katie asked,

"Hm…yes," Iris answered.

Then Buggy mentioned Luffy and started badmouthing him.

Kiki stood firm,

"I would watch what you say about him…especially after he whooped your sorry hide back when he started being a pirate you ugly sick cow!"

"She probably got the temper from her mother," said Iris.

"She doesn't have a temper, she just gets insulted easily in my opinion," said Katie.

Iris looked over at a broken store/house.

"Come one, Katie, let's help her out," she said.

"Why don't you just fight me whole?" Kiki dared,

"Or are you afraid you can't without the powers that the Devil's Fruit?"

"As long as you don't use the powers of the Gom Gom fruit," Buggy smirked and started putting himself back together.

"Now!" cried Iris she kicked the swords out of Buggy's hands and Katie covered Buggy in a huge sack they found.

"Kiki, get Buggy out of here!" Iris shouted.

"It'll be pleasure," she said as she cracked her knuckles. She grabbed it and threw it,

"STAY OUT OF MY VILLAGE!!"

And as Buggy goes flying she added,

"I HOPE YOU DON'T LAND ON YOUR BOAT!"

"Then where would he land?" Katie asked with a sweat drop,

"The water, where else?" Iris answered with a sweat drop of her own.

But they didn't realize that that took the last strength Kiki had and she collapsed.

"Ah! Captain down!" said Katie,

"We better get her back to our ship," said Iris,

"I can't stand the sight of blood!" said Katie,

"Then just help me get her on my back!" said Iris as she crouched down,

"But she's got blood on her!" said Katie,

"Katie!"

"Okay…" Katie whimpered.

As they headed back towards the ship, they were stopped by a villager, a woman to be exact.

"Oh my, Kiki! Here, my take her to my house," she said.

"_That's the same house Kiki went into earlier," _Iris thought.

--

"My name is Makino. Her father left her to my care when she was young. And she left to become a pirate not too long ago," she explained as she gave them some food and a drink. Kiki was on the couch and bandaged up again. She was unconscious

"Wow, how did you take care of her attitude?" asked Katie and Iris nudged her to be quiet and not to be rude.

"Kiki is real sweet. You just have to get close to her and be real a friend to her. When she first came to this village, the kids didn't really want to be friends with her knowing she's the daughter of a pirate and of her ability to stretch like that. She was also bullied right when she went off on her own and was tossed into the water. Since then she didn't want to be with other people but she did gain respect from other kids after the incident. But Kiki kept her distance form other people anyway, and she gave herself an attitude and takes even the smallest insult, as a big one," Makino explained.

"(whistle) Now how long has she been with you?" Katie asked after a few more bites.

"About seven years," she answered.

"So, she's been away from her father for 7 years?" Iris asked.

"Sadly, but yes," Makino replied.

"What about her mother?" Iris asked,

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, Iris, Kiki doesn't like her mother to be mentioned," Katei immediately added.

"Yeah, but Kiki is not awake," said Iris calmly and taking a sip from her drink.

* * *

"Where are they?" Nick asked as he carried Garret on his back.

"The Marines are chasing Buggy so we didn't have to worry right?" Donsopp asked as the two jogged around the village looking for the girls.

"No, not yet anyway," Nick answered.

"Kiki! Iris! Katie!" Nick called,

"Where are you?" Donsopp cried.

"Over here!" Katie cried and the boys turned around to see Katie waving by an open door.

Then went in and laid Garret down and introduced Makino.

"Is Kiki alright?" Donsopp asked,

"Well, can't say," said Katie,

"She's fine," said Iris.

"And Garret?" Katie asked

"He's bandaged and seems okay for now," said Nick. The crew sat down and continued what they were talking about.

"So, do you know what happened to Kiki's mother and why she doesn't want to talk about her?" Katie asked,

"She never told me because her father never told her the truth, but her father did tell me everything. Her mother, Ai Mei died a year after Kiki was born…"

"You mean she grew up without a mother?" Donsopp asked,

"Yes, Luffy did a fine job taking care of Kiki though," Makino added,

"Yeah, but Kiki sure doesn't have much feminine-like qualities in her," said Katie.

"What did you expect growing up on a pirate ship and with a father only?" Iris pointed out.

Garret began stirring awake.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to get up but only cried out in pain.

"Garret, stay down and let your body heal," said Nick.

"Where's Buggy? He's in for it now!" said Garret trying to get up again but laid back down…again,

"Okay, fine I'll heal. But Buggy is going to get it once I can stand on my own two feet and hold up my…WHERE ARE MY SWORDS??" he exclaimed.

"We got them," said Donsopp holding them up.

"Good, the last thing I need to happen is losing that white one," he said.

"What's so important about that old thing?" Katie asked,

"WHAT? That 'old thing' is the most important thing to my father!!" Garret snapped,

"And where am I?" he added,

"Makino's house," Nick answered.

"Who?"

While they were explaining, Kiki was remembering a memory.

"_Ahh! Drum Island! I haven't been here in a long time!" said Luffy enjoying the breeze. _

"_Wahoo!" Luffy turned to see Kiki using different parts of the ship from the top as monkey bars. Of course, she had to stretch her arms to reach anywhere high on the ship. Then she got herself tangled with the ropes._

_Luffy shook his head,_

"_Kiki (age7), what did I tell you about having fun with the powers of the Gamu Gamu fruit?" he asked._

"_Um…not to have fun with it?" Kiki asked as she hanged._

"_And why did I ask you not to?"_

"_Because…I might fall off on accident?"_

"_And that's a bad thing because….?" Luffy continued asking. _

"_Um…because I can't swim?" _

"_Then why are you playing?"_

"_Uh…I was bored?"_

_Luffy shook his head again and helped Kiki down. _

"_If you're bored, then find something to do," said Luffy,_

"_I don't know what though!" Kiki whined._

"_(Sigh)" and Luffy continued to watch the sea, then he had his goofy smile on._

"_Yes! Can't wait to get there!" he said._

"_Get where? I can't see!" said Kiki jumping up and down. Luffy picked her and showed her._

"_Why can't you wait to get there?" Kiki asked,_

"_So I can visit an old crew member!" he answered._

"_Who?" _

"_You're going to like him! Of course…I always wondered if he was good to eat…"_

_Kiki got a sweat drop,_

"_What?"_

"_He's a reindeer! You see, when my original crew first met him…" and he told the story. When he finished they got there._

"_Tony Tony Chopper… (Smile) who would've thought my dad would have a reindeer as a doctor!"_

Kiki shot open her eyes,

"Tony Tony Chopper!" she exclaimed.

"Say wa?" Katie asked and everyone looked at her.

"Wait…where am I?" then she saw Makino,

"Makino…"

"Kiki, so good to see you again," she said sweetly.

"Yes, I know. Can you guys help me up?" Kiki asked and her crew helped her sit up.

"This is sad," said Iris,

"Why do you say that?" Donsopp asked and Iris stood up and walked to Kiki.

"If you think we're ready for the Grand Line, I'm afraid I completely disagree with you," said Iris.

"Oh?"

"We fought 3 pirate crews total right. And in the process, two of our own crew members got injured. We won't stand a chance at the Grand Lice much less live through it," said Iris strictly.

"You know, I agree," said Katie.

"Hmph! I know when we're ready, Iris, okay?" said Kiki sounding a bit mad at her,

"Fine," said Iris with the same voice and went back to her seat.

"Is it okay, if we stay here a while?" Nick asked Makino,

"Yes, of course," she answered.

As Garret and Kiki rested, the others got out for some air. But what they didn't know was that during the battle with Buggy, a certain Red-headed pirate was watching them fight, and is watching them now.

* * *

**You can predict what can happen next. Oh, who wants romance between this new crew? You guys can tell me who works well with whom because I personally have no idea at the moment.**

**Please R and R. **


	11. Just like your parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**gothywolfie **Exactly! I can imagine how funny it can turn out if the parents find out. Especially if it's Zoro and Sanji.

**MeraNova-**I see, but you can still vote for romance between this new crew. I'll do whatever the majority votes for even though there are plenty of combinations.

**djdoodet**-Yes, I had to put Shanks in eventually. Vote for which who should be together in this new crew.

**EanshiHui**-Okay, thanks! I got your vote counted.

**kittyyuciefan**-Don't worry, it's not getting annoying. While you're at it, you can vote on the romance that I might be doing between the kids (well, they're not really kids but you know what I mean).

**Translucent Pearl**-Thanks! Glad you like it! Got your couple written down and just wondering: Purple marshmallows? Sorry, just wondering where that came from.

**WildGamer**-It's a huge coincident that you asked those questions because I was planning on answering your questions before you asked it in this chapter. Of course Shanks is old but not THAT old! They left Luffy's crew because they got their own lives too and their own dreams that it's not necessary to stay as pirates.

**Serfia Kamay Moto**-Thanks! And got your vote too.

* * *

"I can't believe Kiki has that kind of attitude!" Iris was talking to herself after her very short argument with Kiki. Everyone was about to leave to look around the village and Kiki is currently in another room.

"I think she's the one with the attitude," Garret whispered to the others,

"Hey! You want to make something out of this, Sword Boy?" said Iris picking a fight.

"Well, if you're willing to," said Garret calmly.

"Now calm down there," said Nick getting in between them.

"Easy for you to say, that captain thinks we're going to get by the Grand line well she's got another thing coming! If I didn't know better, I'd say she's trying to kill us all," said Iris turning around and walking off on her own.

"Iris don't be like that," said Nick and jogged after her

"Iris always _did_ look at the glass half empty," said Katie.

"She seems pretty dangerous when she does though," said Donsopp now know not to get on Iris's bad side and they followed them, leaving Garret since he needs to heal.

--

Kiki, having a stubborn streak, is not willing to stay in bed for rest so she's been trying to get outside to see her village again and so she can quickly head for Drum Island.

"Kiki, you're just going to hurt yourself," said Garret resting on the sofa and resting his eyes.

"No I'm not," she said using the wall to support and just reached the door.

"Whatever you say, just don't blame me if you get hurt out there," Garret warned who is enjoying his bed rest.

"Fine I won't," said Kiki and left the house.

* * *

"Nice village," said Katie looking around now with a busy village fixing the damage done by Buggy.

"It's a good thing Makino told everyone that we're the good guys here," said Donsopp.

"Shouldn't we be helping them fix the village up, I mean, we sort of helped caused some of it," said Nick.

"Yeah but Buggy started it," said Iris.

"Hey, don't you think Kiki would like to look around her village? I mean, it's a little hard for her to be here on her own," said Nick,

"Yeah, let's go get her," said Katie,

"But I'm not giving her support, you guys can do that," said Iris.

Katie puts her arm around Iris,

"Oh Iris, you're so, so….hold on, let me find the right word," said Katie as the group backtracked to the Makino's place.

--

"What do you mean she left!?" everyone exclaimed,

"She wanted to get out and see her village," said Garret still resting.

"And she's by herself?" Nick asked,

"I think she is," said Garret calmly,

"You're so mean!" and Katie hits him,

"Ow! That hurts! Can't you see I'm resting my back?" Garret complained but can't do much since he can't get up without feeling pain.

"But you let Kiki off on her own!"

"Why don't you try stopping that rubber girl when you're stuck to the couch?"

"Okay, you two stop, we'll just go and find her," said Nick, "It's not like she can get very far."

* * *

Kiki was walking around by herself but it started getting annoying because she had to lean against the wall for support almost everywhere she goes.

"This place still looks almost the same," she said looking around; then she tripped over something and fell.

"OW! Oooww…where's my hat?" she muffled with her face to the ground and feeling around.

She looked up and started getting up right when the wind kicked in and her hat flew off the ground and into the air.

"Hey! Come back here! Just my bad luck," said Kiki to herself and starts going after it.

She could see that somebody caught it but couldn't see who it was.

"Yours? Little Kiki?" said the person holding the hat out to her.

"Huh?"

--

"Kiki!" everyone was shouting.

"Yo! Captain! You're crew's looking for you!" Katie called.

"Hey! Isn't that her hat?" Donsopp pointed.

Everyone looked and started heading for that direction.

"I got it! I got it!" Katie cried running ahead and ran into somebody.

"Sorry," she said.

"Its fine, no harm done!" and the guy turned around saying,

"Yours? Little Kiki?"

"Huh?"

Katie stood up and looked behind the guy,

"I found you!" she jumped on Kiki,

"Owowowowowowow!"

"Sorry!" and Katie lets go.

"Katie!" everyone else caught up.

"Kiki, what are you doing out on your own?" Donsopp asked,

"Yeah, you scared us!" Iris scolded.

Kiki raised an eyebrow,

"I mean…they were," said Iris pointed at the rest of the crew.

"Your crew, Kiki?"

"Who's this guy?" Iris asked giving the guy a look,

"Shanks is the name and I see that Kiki's got that stubborn streak," said Shanks.

"OH MY GOSH! SHANKS?!" Katie almost fainted.

"You're hair doesn't seem as red as they say it is," said Iris and Katie stepped on her foot.

"Ouch…I mean, anyone can tell its red enough to be you," Iris was able to say due to how hard Katie stomped on her foot.

"It's alright," said Shanks with a smile.

"Where's your crew?" Kiki asked taking her hat back.

"And how is it that you're here the same time we are?" Iris asked and Katie stepped on her foot again,

"Stop being rude!" she said to Iris.

"It's fine! You got to give this little girl credit for being protective," said Shanks with a smile,

"_Little girl??" _Iris growled.

"Shanks…I think this hat belongs to you," said Kiki who handed the hat back to him.

He took the hat and examined it.

"It's in perfect condition, looks just like how I gave it to Luffy," said Shanks but he puts the hat on Kiki's head just as he did to Luffy.

"Keep it for a while longer. You might need my lucky hat to fulfill your dream," said Shanks.

"Wait, how did you know me? And about my dream?" Kiki asked,

"That was the first thing I would ask," said Iris, and Katie stepped on her foot again but missed because Iris saw it coming.

"I knew your parents that's why. I saw you when you were about um…let's see, one year old,"

"Then how did you know it was Kiki in the first place?" Nick asked with his arms folded.

"Easy, I recognized my hat. And (looks at Kiki) she looks just like her father. The black hair doesn't count since both her parents had black hair. But the eyes, those deep chocolate brown eyes are from her mother," said Shanks and smiled.

"…Shanks, my father told me he ate the Devil's fruit because you had it when you visited this village, is that true?" Kiki asked,

"Yes, it is. Of course, he really should've asked before eating anything out of a chest; why do you ask?" Shanks asked Kiki.

"Just curious, and to make sure my father didn't make all his stories up," said Kiki.

Shanks and Katie laughed.

"I thought you believed everything your father said," said Katie.

"I do," said Kiki.

"I'm hungry," said Donsopp and everyone did an anime fall.

They went to Makino's to eat.

"Garret should join us," said Nick,

"I'll get him," said Donsopp.

"So, how old are you kids anyway?" Shanks asked,

"We're not kids for your information." said Iris drinking some water.

"He's just teasing, it's not that bad," said Nick.

"I like him, he's funny," said Katie.

"I don't," said Iris.

"I'm 16, almost 17," said Katie.

"I'm 18," said Nick.

"Almost 19," said Iris in a monotone voice.

"17," said Kiki with a bright smile.

"I'm 17 as well!" said Donsopp walking in with Garret, "What a coincidence, eh Kiki?"

"Who's this guy?" Garret asked pointing at Shanks,

"Clue, red-head," said Iris.

"You're telling me…this is Shanks?"

"That's right! This guy is awesome!" said Katie.

"That's Garret, my first mate," said Kiki.

"Yeah, but I'm only here because my father wants me too," Garret mumbled. Nick and Donsopp helped Garret sit down with them.

"So how old are you, Garret? And I see that you're a swordsman too," said Shanks.

"Yeah, I'm 19 and I will become the best swordsman in the world," said Garret and took a bite to eat.

"Is you're father Roronoa Zoro?" Shanks asked,

"Yes…he is, how did you know?"

"He _does_ know Luffy," Katie pointed out.

"If you want to be the best swordsman in the world, don't you have to defeat your father?" Shanks asked,

"Uh…" Garret wasn't sure what to say.

"Then he's got a long way to go," said Iris.

"WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Garret exclaimed almost getting up.

"It means just as I said it, you have a long way to go, buddy. You got stabbed in the back by a clown, I think that's a long way to go," said Iris.

"Yeah good luck beating your father at cooking while you think about this kind of stuff," said Garret.

"WHAT? I can beat my father at cooking!"

"Sure you can, I doubt he taught you everything he knew," said Garret.

"I think I can!" said Katie.

Garret and Iris got a sweat drop.

"You're worse than me, Katie, not likely. At least Chief Zeff likes _my_ cooking," said Iris.

"That old geezer lost his taste buds eons ago," said Katie.

"I see your crew gets along well," said Shanks watching them,

"You call this 'getting along'?" Donsopp asked with a sweatdrop,

"You never answered my question from earlier, how did you know about my dream?" Kiki asked.

"I met up with your father a few years ago. He told me how you were doing, where you were, passing the hat to you, and your dream of being the Pirate Queen," said Shanks.

"…How, is _he_ doing?" Kiki asked,

"Luffy? That lad's fine! The only thing that changed about him is that he's matured just a little bit," Shanks joked as he showed how much Luffy matured with his fingers.

Kiki looked away,

"You miss him, don't cha?" Shanks asked,

"I guess so," said Kiki.

"Who wants some meat?" Donsopp asked,

"Me!" Kiki stood up but forgot about her wounds and fell over, but Shanks caught her and puts her back on her chair.

"You're just like your parents, you know that?" Shanks asked,

"Tell me about it, she was pretty dense when I first met her and when I saw her actually being serious for once, it scared me," said Garret.

"I know! It's like she's one person for one minute and another person the next!" said Katie.

"Are these compliments? Or are you guys just making fun of me?" Kiki asked with an eyebrow raised,

"Of course not!" said Katie,

"Of course I'm making fun if you," said Garret.

Kiki stretched her arm to the floor and to Garret's chair and pulled it from under him.

* * *

**Next: Shanks tells Kiki more about her mother, Ai Mei. And the crew sets out for Drum Island. And hopefully Iris and Kiki stop being mad at each other over a silly argument. **

**The romance bounced everywhere! But poor Nick wasn't in any romance ideas! But it seems like Garret is a favorite since he was paired with every girl at least once except Katie who was picked to be with Garret twice. I'll see what I can do with these different ideas. **

**Please R and R**


	12. Old Friends

The crew stayed for a while so everyone is rested up and feeling well. During the stay, Shanks tells Kiki more about her never–before-met mother, Ai Mei.

The two were sitting outside on a quiet hill top.

"So, how did you meet my mother?" Kiki asked,

"Oh, I met her when I ran into Luffy again. Very nice, sweet, _young_, and...a lot more mature and smarter than Luffy," Shanks answered.

"That explains where my smartness came from…." Kiki mumbled.

"Hey! They say that opposites attract! I kinda knew those two would come together! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You act a lot like my father yourself," said Kiki with a sweatdrop.

"Hm, that's what they all say!"

"Yeah, how did you know me?"

"I met up with Luffy and Ai Mei when you were roughly a year old. And…."

Flashback:

"Isn't she a beauty?" Shanks asked as he cooed baby Kiki.

"Hey Shanks, I got a question, is it normal if the baby stretches?" Luffy asked,

"Of course not, Luffy!" Ai Mei exclaimed.

"Stretch?" Shanks asked,

"Yeah, like me," and Luffy took Kiki's arm and stretched it which almost scared Shanks.

"Luffy! I don't think that's good for the baby, you know!" Ai Mei scolded.

"Sorry…" Luffy apologized and releases the arm.

"Hmm….I think your powers of the Gom Gom Fruit were passed on to your daughter," said Shanks.

"That's what I've been telling him," said Ai Mei with a sweatdrop.

"Of course! Why didn't I think if that!" said Luffy.

"Luffy, have you been listening to me at all?" Ai Mei asked with anime vein.

Present:

"I think your mother uses words that your father can't understand sometimes," said Shanks.

"Shanks….do you know, um, where my mother is?" Kiki asked.

"(sigh) Well, not exactly…" said Shanks, almost nervously.

"Not exactly? Hmm…I wonder if Dad's found her yet…" said Kiki sadly as he sad eyes stared out at the open sea.

"Kiki…I changed me mind."

"Huh? About what?" Kiki asked Shanks.

"The hat…"

"Um…what about it?" Kiki asked and took it off to look at it.

"Give it to Luffy. Tell him that I want him to keep it, it's his now," said Shanks in serious tone.

"Huh? But why?! This is your lucky hat!"

"I know, but let's just say that Luffy's made me proud. And I never really gave him a present when he became the Pirate King. Do me a favor Little Kiki and deliver this to your father for me," said Shanks and then smiled for her.

"Oh Shanks…okay! You can count on me!" said Kiki standing up and proudly puts the hat back on.

Meanwhile:

Garret, being Garret, doesn't like sitting around doing nothing so even if his back has a huge scar in it, he walks around town anyway…with Katie nagging him.

"How stubborn can you get?" Katie asked,

"Very, so do you give up now?" Garret asked,

"No," Katie answered and Garret grew a vein.

"Why do you follow me anyway?" Garret asked angrily,

"Because, what if you collapse from lack of rest?" Katie appointed out,

"I won't!"

"Yeah right," she mumbled,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hey! You! Swordsman!"

Garret looked around.

"Over here, Bother Garret!"

"No, it can't be," said Garret above a whisper.

"You have a brother?" Katie asked, surprised.

Garret grew a sweatdrop,

"No I'm an only child, it's someone I know that puts the word 'brother' in front of my name," said Garret.

"It's us, Garret-aniki!"

"And they _still _haven't stuck with just one of those!" said Garret as he slapped himself.

While that was happening:

"Lets see…according to this map, to get to Drum Island from here, I think we have to go through Reverse Mountain," said Iris looking at the map they have.

Nick took the map to look at it,

"There must be a way around then," said Nick.

"There might be, but it'll take twice as long," said Iris.

Nick placed the map down,

"I thought Katie was the navigator," said Nick.

"So did I…" said Iris.

"The ship is ready to go, guys!" Donsopp announced,

"Alright; Iris, you can go back to the ship and wait with Donsopp, I'll track down the others," said Nick.

"Sure," said Iris as she got up and took the map.

"Are you leaving today?" Makino asked,

"Yes, we thank you for your hospitality," bowed Nick followed by Iris and Donsopp.

"You're very welcome. But before you leave, please tell Kiki that I would like to see her before she leaves?" Makino asked,

"Sure," said Nick with a smile.

* * *

"What in Grand Line are you two doing here?" Garret asked a boy and a girl about his age.

"She sure likes you," said Katie as she watches the girl named Yumi cling onto Garret.

"But we missed you Brother Garret!" said Yumi, or more like squealed.

"Okay! Just get off! Jeffery! Get her off!" Garret snapped to the black-haired by.

"No, you know she'll just hit me afterwards," said Jeffery.

"I'm Katie! You guys are friends of Garret?" Katie asked as she stuck out her hand to Jeffery.

"Yup, childhood friends. But, my so-called best friend, Yumi treats me like garbage whenever she sees Garret," said Jeff.

"WHAT? Do not!" said Yumi as she got off of Garret and started arguing with Jeff.

"These guys sure haven't changed," said Garret,

"How do you know them?" Katie asked,

"One day my father had two visitors. Johnny and Yusaku. They were my father's old partners while he was a pirate hunter long ago. And they brought their kids…these two, with them. As usual, they argue and fight but are pretty good at swords…and they're pretty much two scaredy cats while I'm their leader, the big Mountain Cat," said Garret.

"Katie! Garret!" Nick ran up to them,

"The ship is ready and we're leaving soon. Have you seen Kiki and Shanks?" Nick asked,

"No," they answered in unison,

"Alright, I'll keep looking…who are these two?" Nick asked,

"Oh, this is embarrassing," said Garret with a hand on his face

"Did you say Shanks? As in _the _Shanks?" Yumi asked,

"I think," said Garret.

"I thought you were a pirate _hunter_, not a pirate," said Jeff.

"What made you assume that?" Garret asked.

Jeff pointed behind Garret. Garret turned to see Shanks with Kiki who was waving and calling his name.

"Oh…well, long story," said Garret and then mumbled,

"Now my reputation really _is_ ruined…."

After explanations and goodbyes to Shanks, Kiki finally goes see Makino for a personal goodbye.

"I will miss you, Kiki. You remind me of your father so much," said Makino.

"I'll remember you always," said Kiki returning the hug.

They both had tears coming out and after they hugged, they slowly let go and Kiki departs, her and her crew leaving Fuschina Island.

* * *

"Okay, how do we get to Drum Island, Katie?" Kiki asked,

"Uh…I don't know, I didn't look," said Katie.

"But I did," said Iris and started explaining how to get there.

"Hmm…we should try and get there as soon as possible, but crossing Reverse Mountain…my memories are blurred! I know my father told me stories about that too…and why are these two coming?" Kiki asked as she pointed to Yumi and Jeff who are eating on crates.

"For pirates, you guys are a small bunch of them," said Yumi.

"But you have a good cook," said Jeff.

Kiki got a sweatdrop,

"Who invited them?" she asked,

"Brother Garret," Yumi answered.

"Garret aniki," Jeff answered.

Garret was resting against the side of the ship; when he heard that, he shot up,

"I DID NOT!! YOU INVITED YOURSELVES!"

"Ah, the usual Borther Garret," said Yumi.

"Yup, short-tempered and doesn't know what he's talking about," said Jeff.

"SAY WHAT?"

"See?" the two pointed.

"Is it a good idea to have pirate hunters on a pirate ship?" Nick asked,

"We won't do anything," said Jeff.

"We promise! Friends of Brother Garret are friends of ours," said Yumi as the two continued eating.

"By the way…what are your names?" Jeff asked and everyone did an anime fall.

Back at the village, Shanks was haing a conversation with Makino when a boy about 18 with dark blue hair walked in.

"Shanks?" he asked,

"Ah, Shol! You made it!" said Shanks with his usual smile.

"Yeah, your ship is docked and we can leave now if you wish," said Shol sitting next to him.

"Can I get you anything?" Makino aksed,

"No thanks ma'am," said Shol with a light bow.

"So, how hard was it being captain?" Shanks asked,

"Ugh…it was stressful, expecially if they don't listen," said Shol tired.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you," said Shanks as he continued laughing,

"Yeah, you told me. But you never told me why you stayed in this village for a while,"

"I was waiting for someone," said Shanks,

"Who?" Shol asked,

"You'll meet this person someday. And when you do, I want you to join her crew," said Shanks as he took a drink from his drink.

"WWHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?" Shol exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Shanks asked,

"1: Did you say 'her' in 'her crew'? 2: JOIN HER CREW!?"

"Yes, I said 'her' because the person I was waiting for is a girl," said Shanks.

"But Shanks, I've been with you for as long as I can remember, why should I join a crew that I don't even know? Who is this girl anyway? How can a girl even be a pirate?"

"You'll see in due time, lad, you'll see."

**Please R and R.**

* * *

**An official couple has been made. Garret and Katie which had the most votes overall. I'll start on their romance; actually, I sort of already did with their love-hate thing going on. Oh yeah, the person I based Garret off on wanted to ask: "WHY ME?"**

**I know in the anime version, Johnny and Yusaku say aniki and aneki (I think) and in the manga they say brother/sister. So I thought it might be funny if I have their kids having one say the aniki/aneki while the other says brother/sister.**

**And I want to thank ****Lady Aisu ****for her idea. And sorry if you didn't want Katie/Garret, it really got the most votes overall and the most votes compared to the other couple ideas. **


	13. The Dancer and the Ex Assassin

"We're going up Reverse Mountain," said Katie,

"Around Reverse Mountain," said Iris,

"Up."

"Around."

"Up."

"Around."

"Up."

"Around."

"Up."

"Around."

"How long have they been doing that?" Nick asked as he walked by the kitchen where those two were,

"About 15 minutes counting now," Donsopp answered while carving an animal out of wood while waiting for the girls' decisions.

"What should I tell our captain then?" Nick asked,

"Tell her that these two are still at it," said Donsopp.

Nick did just that.

"Oh that's fine, I love enjoying the ocean breeze!" said Kiki laying on the bow.

"But aren't we going to reach Reverse Mountain anyway if we don't make a decision?" Garret asked bored to death.

"That's just it, we're not experienced enough to go to Reverse Mountain, WHICH I KEEP TRYING TO TELL KATIE!!" Iris tells them when the two went up to them.

"And I keep saying that the longer we WAIT, the longer our journey is ahead of us! Besides, I know how to drive this ship, I'll get us through Reverse Mountain, no prob," said Katie with confidence.

"Yeah, you mean like the time when you tried taking a shortcut to Syrup Island?" Garret asked as he lies down on the deck.

"It was a minor thing! We only got lost for a few minutes!" said Katie.

"You know what we always say?" Jeff asked,

"I forgot you two were here," said Katie with a sweatdrop as the two dropped down from the nest (not literally dropped down).

"Never say never?" Kiki guessed as she sat up and carefully balanced herself on the bow.

"No."

"What do we always say?" Yumi asked,

"You _know_!" said Jeff,

"Oh yeah, Garret-aniki will always lead us to victory," said Yumi.

Everyone looked at her in a weird way, including Kiki.

Garret just turned red from embarrassment but pretended it was no big deal,

Jeff slaps himself,

"No! The other one!" said Jeff.

"Oh! Always put your past behind you, but never the sword," said Yumi as she puts a fist in her hand.

"What does that even mean?" Iris asked,

"We don't know, we just heard it somewhere before," Yumi answered.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Hey! Look! It's a town!" Kiki exclaimed about an hour later.

"Good, we should stock up because I'm running out of ingredients and because we have more mouths to feed now," said Iris glaring at Jeff and Yumi.

They docked their ships and surprisingly, no one seems to care that these people are pirates.

"How strange," said Garret.

"Okay, lets have half of us stay at the ship and half of us go get supplies. Is that okay with you, Captain?" Nick asked,

"Good idea!" said Kiki and was about to run off when Garret grabbed her,

"Slow down there, who goes and who stays?" he asked.

"I'm checking this place out!" said Kiki with a smile.

"I'm going, I got to watch over _her_," said Garret pointing to Kiki.

"And I have to watch over, Garret!" said Katie as she puts her arm on his shoulder.

Garret moves so Katie falls.

"Since when did I need to be watched over?" Garret asked.

"Since the day I met you," said Katie.

Garret rolled his eyes.

"I have to go around for food," said Iris.

"So, I guess the rest of us stay here," said Nick.

"That's right, take care of the ship," said Kiki and was about to walk off again when Garret stopped her again.

"Jeffery, Yumi, you two help guard the ship," said Garret.

"No problem!" said Jeff as he got his sword out and started patrolling the ship.

"That's not necessary," said Donsopp with a sweatdrop.

"Anything for you!" said Yumi with a cute smile.

"…Yeah," said Garret a little weirded out.

"_How could Yumi look up to Garret so much? This guy is an idiot, ignorant, aggressive, mean, sometimes good looking, lazy, big-shot, sheesh, I can go on," _Katie thought.

"KATIE!"

"Huh? What?"

"We're leaving!" cried Garret who was already about 20 feet away from the docks with Kiki and Iris.

"Hey! Wait up!" she cried trying to catch up.

"Idiot…" Garret mumbled as they waited for her to catch up.

The 4 started walking through these street markets. Everyone was dressed like they were in Arabian.

"Okay, so we should-" Garret was cut off.

"Look! There's a crowd over there!" Kiki pointed excitedly.

"Kiki, what did I just say about sticking-oh never mind! She never listens to me anyway!" said Garret as he mutters more stuff under his breath.

"Come on," said Iris as she grabs Garret by his shirt and drags him along. Kiki pushed her way through the crowd and she was immediately in awe.

"Excuse us, coming through," said Katie pushing her way through.

"Out of the way!" said Iris which scared a few people with her rudeness so it made way for them.

Katie got ahead of Garret and Iris so she got to Kiki.

"Oh cool!" said Katie.

"Let…us…through!" Iris shouted as Garret moved some people aside.

"What's the matter with you two? Seriously?" Iris asked and then turned in the direction where everyone is looking.

"Hey, she's a pretty good dancer," said Iris in complete awe.

"Kind of pretty too," said Garret and his crew looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"…What? Can I say what I feel ONCE in WHILE?" Garret asked as he turned away blushing.

This girl dressed in those Arabian dancer clothes, which are in different shades of blue with a few pink. She had aqua blue eyes, with bright light blue hair with pink at the end of her hair. (if you know Thesys(sp) from Fire Emblem, her hair is done the same way). She also had a long pink ribbon to dance with.

"This girl is good entertainment," said Kiki, "She's doing flips and turns that look beautiful with the ribbon!"

"Thank you, thank you all," she said when her show was over.

Everyone applauded and gave some tips to her.

After everyone cleared away, the girl noticed Kiki and her crew trying to get Kiki to move along.

"Wait, I want to meet her. I want to find out how she could float like that," said Kiki trying to struggle away from her friends' grip.

"She wasn't floating for the last time!" Garret exclaimed.

"Now come on! We can't waste anymore time!" said Iris.

"But I want to meet this girl!"

"Do you really think you can be Queen of the Pirates if you can't even control yourself? Well? Kiki D. Luffy?" Garret asked.

"Oh, come on!" and Kiki started stretching away. This also attracted some of the people in this town's attention.

"Kiki! Control yourself!" cried Garret.

The girl grew had a smile cross her face. She walked up to them.

"Hey, did you say your name was, Kiki D. Luffy?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah! That's me," said Kiki and gave a smile.

"So you're the daughter of the Great Captain Luffy," said the girl.

Kiki and her friends stopped what they were doing and just stared.

They let go of Kiki's arms and they snapped back to her.

"Ow…How do you know about me?" Kiki asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Oh that's easy; this town helps out all those that sail the ocean. Whether it's pirates or the marines. We supply and trade off information here. And recently, your name has come up a lot," she said.

"Oh really? Why are _you_ here then? I can see that you're a dancer, but you seem to be around here. If these markets are as busy as they are today, then what's the rush with the extra money…um, Miss…" Garret with his incomplete sentence.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Thina. My family needs the money, my parents are dead and my grandparents need care," Thina explained.

"Oh, sorry," said Garret.

"No, no, it's alright. Say, you're all pirates right? I mean, if you follow the daughter of the Pirate King around, you must be," Thina asked.

"Yup! You know me already, that's Iris," Kiki pointed,

"Hn…" Iris didn't really greet but she acknowledge Thina at least.

"Katie."

"Hi!" she said with a big wave.

"And Garret."

"Hello," he said normally.

"Nice to meet you all. I always wanted to be a pirate someday. But my grandparents need me…so (sigh) can't come true," said Thina.

"You mean you gave up on your dream?!" Kiki exclaimed,

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

Kiki went straight up to Thina's face.

"You can't do that! My dream is to find One Piece! And to become the Pirate Queen! You can't give up your dream!"

"You're definitely related to Luffy with that confidence," said Thina with a sweet smile.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to get going," said Iris who was stiff and had her hands in her pockets the entire time. You could've mistaken her for a statue.

"Oh, do you need help finding stuff? I can help you," Thina offered.

So she helped them find ingredients and even some weapons like a couple of daggers and knives.

Then she took them to a place where you can get food fast. They bought some stuff to eat and went back to their ship with their bought items.

"Hey!" Donsopp waved, "What took you guys so long?" he asked when they got close enough.

"FOOD!" Jeff and Yumi cried and was about to chow down but Iris took the food away from them.

"This is for everybody, not just you two," said Iris.

"Awe…" they moaned.

"Hey, who are you?" Nick asked as he looked behind his friends to see Thina.

"Oh what a beauty!" said Donsopp with hearts in his eyes.

"This is Thina, she's a great dancer and she helped us out here," Katie explained.

"Hello!"

"Hey Thina, join us for lunch!" said Kiki as she got on her ship and sat down by some crates to start eating the food they just got.

"Oh no, I shouldn't," said Thina.

"No, it's alright, we plenty of supplies now," said Iris as she started boarding too followed by everyone else.

"We'll leave as soon as we finish eating," said Nick before he was about to board too.

"Oh, very well," said Thina.

* * *

"Since you're pirates, have you heard of the great assassin boy about 10 years ago?" Thina asked.

"No," they all answered.

"Really? He was young child but people hire him to assassin others and he gets paid well while doing so," said Thina.

"Where is he now?" Nick asked.

"Some say he retired and lives a regular life. Some say he retired and joined the pirate life. Others say he was captured by the Marines. If he's still alive, he would probably be about our age," said Thina.

"Cool…" said Katie amazed.

"A young assassin, amazing…yeah, I've heard of him from people that come and go on the Baratie," said Iris.

"Hey Thina! I got an idea! Why don't you join my pirate crew?"

Everyone had those white, non-pupil eyes and went

"WWHHAAAAAAAAATTT??"

"Well? Want to?" Kiki asked as she got up.

"…I would love to, but I can't," said Thina.

"Ah man…" said Kiki as she sulked.

"Thank you for sharing your meal, but I think we all have to get going," said Thina as she got up and started get off the ship.

"We'll miss ya!" said Katie as she waved.

"Nice meeting you!"

Everyone said their short goodbyes.

She was off and everyone else was on the ship.

"Good luck on your quest, perhaps we'll meet again someday!" Thina waved as the ship started sailing away.

"I hope so!" waved Kiki.

"Hey! What's the name of this ex-assassin you talked about?" Garret asked in curiosity.

"I believe his name was…Shol!" Thina answered.

"Shol…interesting," said Garret to himself.

* * *

"Shol? There you are, you okay, lad?" Shanks asked as he walked up to Shol as he watched the seas.

"Yes, Shanks," Shol answered without looking at him.

"You sure?"

"…no. Shanks, why do you want me to join Kiki's crew?"

"That girl's got spirit; she'll make you a great pirate, just like you wanted," Shanks answered with that usual smile.

"Phth! Give me a break, the only reason why I listen to what you say is because you're the best pirate I know…tell you what Shanks, I'll join her crew; but only if she defeats me in a fight!" then smirk spread across his face.

"Don't underestimate this girl," Shanks warned.

"I know, she's got the powers of the Gom Gom Fruit, but she's not the only one with a good reputation," said Shol taking a knife out.

"If she wins the fight, I'll join her. If I win, not only will she be dead most likely, I'll take over as her crew as new captain."

Shanks got a sweatdrop,

"I'm not going to change your ways am I?" he asked,

"What ways?" Shol asked dumbfounded and almost innocent,

"Never mind," said Shanks as he puts a hand on his face.

"My dream is to be the best fighter in the world. You may have defeated me, but I was able to defeat you later on my life, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," said Shanks.

"The only reason I didn't kill you was because I owed you," said Shol.

"Whatever you say," Shanks shrugged.

Shol grew a vein,

"HEY! Why won't you believe what I say?" he asked annoyed.

"Because you have a soft side, everyone like you does," said Shanks as he puts his arms behind his head and closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze.

"Do not!"

"Whatever you say," said Shanks,

"Oh fine, what ever you say…" said Shol as he knew he can never win an argument with Shanks.

"I want to be the best fighter in the world. No one will stand in my way of that dream… (he stabs the wood of the boat with his knife) Not even the daughter of the Pirate King," he said.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Question: Can a ****true**** pirate (like the Pirate King himself) be a true pirate and still be a member of the 7 Warlords of the Sea/****Shichibukai****? Need to know, could affect the story. **


	14. Over the Mountain and to Drum Island

dragonofraven-Okay, well, I know my fight scenes aren't the best around since this is the only story that has constant fighting so it's kind of a new thing for me. Sorry they aren't good! But I'll try to make it better! Well I'm not going to go with votes for everything in the romance part, I just needed a start. Vivi's a princess and Ai Mei is my character. I couldn't see that any of the girls in One Piece are the right ones for Luffy so, yeah. Everyone wears pretty simple clothing, unless it's something that stands out, I probably won't mention it by accident. Garret just wears a shirt and black pants. And also that bandana thing that Zoro has. Katie, she doesn't wear high heels, small combat boots, tank top, and shorts. Nick wears travel clothes so it can anything. Besides his hat, he wears a small jacket. The others like guest characters, Jeff and Yumi wear similar clothing to their parents. Shol, now he wears a dark blue shirt and black pants, but it'll be changed a little later. That's about it for the people I didn't describe. I hope I answered stuff for you and thanks for helping me out. Once again, I'll try making the fight scenes better.

WildGamer-You must really want a musician…yeah, I guess I could do that for Luffy being part of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. I think the idea of having Luffy executed could make a good ending. Oh don't worry, Kiki and crew will meet Ace. I can't say exactly when, but she'll definitely meet him face to face. Jeff and Yumi are guest characters so they'll be gone later. Thina won't be joining in _this _chapter. And thanks for the encouragement!

kittyyuciefan-No but nice guess. If he was his son then Shol would be a lot older.

**And to everyone else, thank you for your reviews and help! So, on with the story!**

* * *

There was a storm and most of the crew was inside. Kiki and Donsopp went out to see if Reverse Mountain was anywhere close.

"Hey! Look!" Kiki pointed at a mountain in a distance.

"That must be Reverse Mountain," said Donsopp as he held onto something.

"Awesome! Let's go tell the others!" Kiki exclaimed and ran back inside.

Everyone who was inside, which are Katie, Kiki, Garret, and Donsopp, are in the kitchen. Everyone else is on the lookout.

"Good, we're almost there. Here, there's something I completely forgot to mention," said Katie as she took something out of her pocket.

"It's a compass, so?" Garret asked while sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's a compass that'll get us through this! A regular compass doesn't work here," Katie started to explain holding the compass up to show everyone.

"You can blame the magnetic fields for that," said Donsopp.

"Yeah, but even with the compass, do you think you can navigate us through this, Katie?" Kiki asked,

"Of course I can!" said Katie with confidence,

"She's either right, or her ego is getting to her," said Garret.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Katie shouted at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just kidding," shrugged Garret.

"Huh? You? Sorry? That's new," said Katie,

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," said Garret looking away.

"Hey guys, Reverse Mountain is really close," said Nick when he walked in soaked even with a rain pouch.

"Okay, Katie, get us through this!" said Kiki as everyone heads outside.

"Okay, just leave everything to me!" said Katie as she took the helm.

"I can't believe it! The water really goes up Reverse Mountain!" Garret exclaimed in surprise.

"Told you!" Katie teased.

"Shut up!"

The ship starts getting closer, and as every second passes, Katie gets more nervous.

"Okay, once we crash, we're dead," said Iris,

"Do you have to look on the negative side?" Nick asked as he turns towards her.

"In this situation, yes," Iris answered.

The ship starts rocking and was getting hard to control.

"Okay, WE'RE DEAD!!" Donsopp shouted as he runs inside and hides.

"We're scared too!" Jeff and Yumi cried and runs inside the ship also.

"Oh, they're so helpful," Garret mumbles sarcastically.

The ship wasn't in the best controls at the moment,

"Kiki! If Katie fails to get us through and I die, tell her I hate her!!" Iris cried as the Emerald-Marine was about to go through that narrow way. Iris saw Kiki whose arms were wrapped around the ship's wood with her eyes shut. Iris sweatdrops,

"She's actually afraid…?"

"_I didn't come this far and not prove that I'm not a good navigator! I'm not going to crash the ship!" _

Katie did an accurate turn to get them safely on the current.

"Phew! I told you I could do it guys. Guys?" Katie looked around to see the crew having their eyes closed or hiding somewhere.

Iris opens one eye,

"We're alive?" she asked looking around,

"Yes, but you're hurting my arm," said Nick since Iris was clinging onto Nick's arm really hard. Iris lets go immediately and turns away,

"Sorry…" she mutters.

"Wow, we're still living," said Garret feeling around.

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME??" Katie shouted.

"It's not over yet, guys, we're still going up the mountain," Kiki pointed out. When they reached the top, the ship almost went flying. Katie made an immediate turn which caused Kiki and Nick to fall off the ship.

"KIKI! NICK!" the crew shouted.

Kiki stretched one of her arms to grab Nick and bring him close to her and the other grabs the ship. The ship was going down fast that Nick and Kiki were practically flying right behind the ship.

"This is awesome!" Kiki cried.

"I'm going to be sick…" Nick groaned.

"Just hang on!" Katie cried.

The ship continues down until it crashes down on the waves. Kiki and Nick goes flying onto the ship where the crew caught them. Well actually, they just broke their fall…

Everyone collapsed from relief on the deck and the weather was back to the sunny side.

Donsopp, Yumi, and Jeff came out and did the same thing.

"Oh my…we're okay!" Donsopp cheered.

"Hey Nick, you alright?" Kiki asked sitting up. When she looked around she noticed Nick was leaning over the boat, "Guess not?"

"Hey…look guys!" Iris pointed ahead and they saw land.

"Hey Kiki, did your dad ever tell you the story about Whisky Peak (Misty Peak in Eng.)?" Garret asked with a serious expression on. Kiki's face grew serious too,

"Yeah, we better be careful," said Kiki.

"I wouldn't worry," said Iris sitting down on a crate,

"Why?" Katie asked,

"Eventually, pirates are going to find out about Whisky Peak and what the people do there, It's been years so my guess is that Whisky Peak is harmless now," said Iris.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of the Baroque Works?" Nick asked and everyone nodded.

"Do you think the Baroque Works are still around?" Yumi asked,

"Maybe, but that's not a concern if you ask me," said Garret.

They kept sailing and Iris was right, Whisky Peak is empty of people.

"Oh well, we made it past Reverse Mountain so off to Drum Island!!" Katie shouted and everyone cheered.

So the crew sails to Drum Island. Not much trouble really came up so everyone was well rested when Drum Island was within sight.

"We'll be there in about an hour," said Katie and told Jeff to take control of the ship.

Kiki walked to the front of the ship and remembers when she first came to Drum Island with her father.

Garret was catching some Z's on the deck when Katie went over to him and picked up one of his swords which woke Garret up in an instant and snatched his sword back.

"Don't touch it!"

"Sorry, but I was wondering why you even fight with that old sword," Katie pointed at the sword which is the one with the white seethe.

"This 'old thing' is very important to my father and no one touches it but ME!" Garret growled.

"Okay, sorry," said Katie and left.

"Idiot," and Garret lies back down only to start remembering his childhood.

Flashback:

"_Hey Dad, why do you always carry that sword around?" young Garret asked after he finished his sword practicing._

"_This sword? This sword is very important to me," said Zoro who was sitting with Garret._

"_I know it's important to you, why else would you carry it around all the time?" Garret asked._

"_(Sigh) Do you really want to know? I don't want to bore you with stories," said Zoro,_

"_Yeah!" Garret answered happily._

"_Fine, I'll tell you. This sword belonged to my friend Kuina. She was the best swordswoman I've known in my life," _

"_What are you talking about, Dad? A girl can't be a swordsman, err, woman," said Garret._

"_Well, she was pretty good. When I was about your age, she was always able to beat me," said Zoro as he patted Garret's head._

"_What? You lost to a girl?" Garret asked in surprise,_

"_Just don't rub it in, but yes, I did. One night, we made a promise. That one of us will be the best. But soon after, she died in an accident. This sword belonged to her, her father gave it to me and I swore that I'll be the best swordsman for her…" _

_Garret was speechless. His own father became the best for a girl. But he understood why and Garret has made up his mind…_

"_Alright! I'll fulfill your dreams then!" Garret said as he stood up. Zoro wasn't sure what Garret was talking about._

"_You became the best for Kuina; I'll grow up and become the best for you!" _

* * *

"Garret!"

Garret opened his eyes,

"We're here," said Kiki looking over him.

"Oh, we are?" Garret asked and got up in a sit position.

"What's wrong? We're you thinking about something or were you sleeping?" Kiki asked.

"Uh, not sure," said Garret and stood up.

"Tell me what you were thinking about!"

"What? NO!"

"Check it out! Drum Island!" everyone kept saying.

"Well, you can tell me later!" said Kiki and went to join the others at the front of the ship.

Garret made sure Kuina's sword was still by his side.

"_You sure you can handle this, Garret?" Zoro asked as he hands Kuina's sword to Garret a few years after he told Garret the story._

"_Don't worry, Father. I'll make you proud with this sword. Since you became the best swordsman in the world for Kuina, I'll become the best swordsman in the world for you," said Garret as he held the sword up. _

"Yeah, I'll be the best," Garret said to himself.

They docked the ship and already, they were greeted by unfriendly villagers.

"Leave Pirates!" one of them said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Iris asked,

"IRIS!" everyone else went.

"We'll tear you pirates apart!" another said.

"Hey, do any of you know someone named Tony Tony Chopper?" Kiki asked cheerfully while her crew looks at her likes she's crazy.

"Hey, she looks an awful like that pirate that visited this island about 10 years ago," said a man,

"Yes, she does," "She looks like that little girl that was with that Luffy pirate," "Yes, that's her, she's looks just like her father," and the people continued talking.

"Um, yes, that's me but is Tony Tony Chopper-"

"I'm here, what are you calling me for?" the people moved to make a path to show a short half reindeer wearing doctor's coat and small glasses.

"Hey Chopper! Remember me?" Kiki asked as she ran up to him and knelt down.

"If he's the reindeer from the picture, I think he only grew a few inches," Donsopp whispered.

Chopper adjusted his glasses,

"Ah yes, the little troublemaker, daughter of Monkey. So good to see you again!" said Chopper with a smile.

"Good to see you too!" said Kiki cheerfully.

"Father! Father!" cried a shorter reindeer with Chopper's old hat came running up to him.

"Who's he?" Kiki asked,

"My son, Timmy Tommy Chomper. He's a menace," said Chopper.

"How did you get a son?" Kiki asked and Chopper got a sweatdrop,

"I mated," he answered. Then, Nick started coughing.

"MEDIIIIIIIIC!!" Chomper cried.

"NO BODY IS SICK!" Chopper shouted.

* * *

**Please R and R**

**Next: Kiki asks Chomper to join his crew, but Chopper won't let him go on a pirate journey. And then pirates come to make things worse. **


	15. A Determined Swordsman

Everyone was at the house where Chopper lived in. They preferred to talk indoors than the freezing cold outside.

Kiki leaned over to Chomper,

"I don't remember seeing you, but I have a question, why is your father so serious now?" she asked.

"Dad's been stressed out lately; a lot of people ask for his medicines and then there's me after my mother died," said Chomper and looked over at Nick.

Kiki saw this,

"I don't think he's sick," said Kiki before the young reindeer could say or do anything.

Nick coughed a little again; he was sitting on a chair and grabbed a tissue.

"You okay?" Garret asked who was leaning against the wall next to Nick.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Oh, is my Nico okay?" Katie asked in a kiddy voice.

"He just answered that," said Iris with a sweatdrop who was also leaning against the wall.

Chopper came back from another room and brought treats with him. He gave Nick some soup and a pill just in case he actually caught a serious cold.

While eating,

"Hey Chomper, want to join my pirate crew?" Kiki asked between mouthfuls.

"…Yeah! I'd love to! Can I Dad? Please?" Chomper begged.

"At your age, no," Chopper answered flatly.

"Awe…" Kiki and Chomper groaned at the same time.

"You're no fun anymore," said Kiki and crossed her arms.

"As an adult, I don't have much of a choice," Chopper answered with a shrug.

"My dad is…never mind," said Kiki looking away.

"Come on Dad! No one is asking for your medicine recently and no one is even getting serious illness! You've cured most diseases and if I'm on a pirate adventure you won't have to worry about me!" said Chomper excitedly. He, plus Kiki were still nagging Chopper about his decision.

"I said no," said Chopper.

"That's not fair!" Kiki whined.

While those two argue with Chopper, the rest of the crew was actually doing something important.

"This is stupid," said Garret.

"Then you think of an idea," said Iris.

"How about Straw Hat crew?" Katie suggested.

"Um, that name is taken," said Donsopp who was writing ideas down for a crew name that Kiki completely forgot about naming.

"Braided?" Katie made another suggestion.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" Garret exclaimed.

"I don't know, at least I'm trying," Katie shrugged.

"Gomu Gomu crew?" Donsopp suggested and everyone looked at him.

"Not a bad name," said Nick who blew into another tissue.

"Yeah," said Iris.

"How about we shorten it?" Chomper asked,

"Where did you come from?" Iris asked looking at him.

"From that side of the room," Chomper answered.

"I agree with this…animal, we should shorten it, it just doesn't have the feeling of a good name," said Garret.

"The Gom Gom pirates?" Katie suggested.

"…Ladies and pirates, we got a name," said Donsopp.

* * *

"Please Chopper!" Kiki begged.

"You're just as annoying as your mother when she complains!" said Chopper.

"But I never knew my mother!" said Kiki.

"When she was 15, she tends to annoy when she complains but luckily for us she rarely does that unless Luffy is the cause!" said Chopper now trying to shake Kiki off his short leg.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought they like each other," said Kiki looking up at him.

"They do like each other, but when they first met, Ai Mei found Luffy stupid and annoying, but she somehow fell for him. And Luffy found her annoying and too serious, but he fell for her too even with a two years difference now let go!!"

Kiki lets go but continues begging to let Chomper go with her and her crew.

--

"So, you a good doctor?" Iris asked Chomper as the crew sat around a table.

"Yeah! I'm almost as good as my dad!" said Chomper.

"I heard that your father has powers too, do you have them?" Nick asked.

"…Just a little," said Chomper quietly.

"Like what?" Donsopp asked.

"Well, unlike my father who has a lot of forms, I only have a few. I don't have any human-form looks. It's either this or I turn into a full fledge reindeer," Chomper explained.

"Uh, you lost me…" said Donsopp.

"Maybe it's because we don't even know Chopper's powers, how are we even suppose to know his?" Garret pointed out.

"Hey, why do you have a black nose and your father has a blue one?" Katie asked pointing at the two.

"How do I know?" Chomper shrugged.

"So what do you guys do if pirates attacked?" Garret asked,

"Well, usually the villagers try and fend them off which usually doesn't work, then my father takes them all on!" said Chomper proudly.

"And what if it's one of those very bad pirates?" Katie asked.

"…Then we're in trouble," said Chomper.

--

"Oh come on! Let Chomper join!" Kiki begged now on her knees. Chopper grew a vein,

"You're very annoying you know that?"

"Yes, now can Chomper join?" Kiki asked innocently.

Just then, a villager barged in through the door,

"Doctor Chopper, there's a pirate ship heading this way and it's the pirate Renetta!" the villager exclaimed.

"Oh no," said Chopper and quickly headed for the door,

"Chomper, you and your friends stay here!" he ordered before going out the door.

"Who's Renetta?" Iris asked,

"A pirate and I'm going to help my Dad out!" said Chomper with determination and headed out the door.

"Hey wait!" Katie called and ran after him followed by Iris, Garret, and Donsopp who actually had the guts to go. Kiki was about to go too, but Nick grabbed her arm to stop her,

"You're rubber, if you stay out there too long you'll be in trouble and almost no help in a battle," said Nick.

"I can last! I lasted when we got here," said Kiki.

"I know, but if you fight, you're going to be tossed around in the snow a lot, you're not going to last this fight very long because I know Renetta is a dangerous pirate. Besides, even without the snow, your body isn't going to take in much more after the battles you've fought already," said Nick in a serious tone convincing Kiki to stay.

The rest of the crew ran towards where people are running away.

When they got closer to the pirate ship that was attacking the town, they saw Chopper injured.

"Dad!" Chomper exclaimed and was about to run towards him but Garret stopped him and stared straight ahead at the girl holding a spiked club with one of the most evil smirks he's seen in his life. She was actually a beauty with long wavy black hair and wearing a warm yet fancy outfit for the weather.

"Our ship!" Katie exclaimed when she saw pirates coming in and out of it with their stuff and some loot that Nami gave them.

"HEY!" Katie shouted and started running towards their ship.

"Are you guys going to stand there or help me?" Katie asked while running.

Donsopp went to help Katie without saying a word,

"I better help too," said Iris and ran after them leaving Garret and Chomper.

"I'll get your Dad; you stay here away from this dangerous woman," said Garret walking up to Chopper without taking his eyes off his enemy and Renetta doing the same.

Garret picks up Chopper and walks backwards and sets him down with Chomper,

"You take your father back to his house, I'll handle this," said Garret taking his swords out.

"Come on, Dad, wake up!"

"Where's Kiki when I need her?" Garret asked himself.

"Three swords? You must be the son of Roronoa Zoro, what a coincidence, I just burned down his house not too long ago," said Renetta proudly,

"WHAT?" Garret exclaimed and almost dropped his swords that he was taking out.

"What's the matter, cutie? Upset that you lost your daddy?" Renetta teased.

Flashback:

"Hey Dad, did you ever fought on an entire crew of pirates by yourself before?" Garret asked as he watches his dad work out a bit,

"Yeah, many times actually; but only if the crew is very weak and inexperienced. For the stronger pirate crews, I team up with Luffy and the others," Zoro answered.

"Really? But you're the best swordsman in the world! I bet that you can take any pirate crew on by yourself!" Garret said confidently.

"Oh? And you want to be as good as me? Do you fear pirates or death?" Zoro asked and took a break.

"Nope! I'm fearless!" said Garret proudly pointing at himself.

Present:

"_If Father was there, would he really be taken down by this crew?" _Garret thought, but that question was soon forgotten as his mind is filled with anger. He puts the third sword in his mouth ready to fight.

"Oh you're not going to fight a pretty girl are you? I have the powers of the Sube Sube Fruit (I think its Slip Slip in English) and daughter of Alvida," she said proudly and in a stuck up way.

"_Yeah who cares? Devil's fruit powers or not-wait! The Sube Sube Fruit! It allows anything to slide off the person's body, I remember now. Not that it matters, my swords won't slide off that crazy woman!" _Garret thought.

Chopper started to wake up,

"My head, what's happening?"

"Hey Dad, you got hurt and knocked out but Garret's taking care of that," said Chomper pointing at Garret who just started the fight and just dodge under Renetta's club and was about to attack under but she blocked with the club right away.

"Oh I see," said Chopper and was about to get up but fell back down.

"Why didn't you carry me back to our house?" Chopper asked.

"Because I forgot to," said Chomper and Chopper had a puzzle look.

"Garret told me to but I forgot because I wanted to see him fight!" said Chomper with excitement and Chopper got a sweatdrop.

"Take this!" cried Katie as she hits two pirates with two pans. Iris literally kicks those invading pirates off their ship and into the one they came from. Donsopp ran then attacked, ran then attack and repeated this process around the ship.

"I got the last of 'em," said Iris and kicks two guys, grabs them and tosses them overboard.

"So now that we got invaders off our ship and our stuff back, what did we miss?" Donsopp asked who was only a little tired surprisingly. Katie was up at the nest and looked through a pair of binoculars. She just caught Renetta kicking Garret directly in the stomach and he dropped his swords.

"Garret!"

"What's going on?" Iris asked from below.

"Garret's in a fight and he's losing! Go help him! I'll meet you there!" Katie cried and started climbing down.

"We're on it!" said Iris and with Donsopp the two ran back to Garret.

* * *

"Ow…" Garret slowly got up.

"What's the matter? Can't take the heat?" Renetta teased. He picks his swords back up to resume the battle.

"Garret! If you're angry or something you shouldn't be! Stay calm!" Chopper advised.

"_Stay calm…got it!" _

Garret runs directly to Renetta where she stood ready. With the right timing, Garret swiftly moves to the left of her to dodge her club swinging at him and stabs her right in the back.

"That was too easy," said Chomper.

"_Hm, no blood," _Garret thought.

Renetta flips away from him,

"Good thing I wear protection or you would've gotten me, I was just caught off guard," said Renetta.

Garret just stood there waiting for her to make the first move. Since Renetta dropped the club when Garret made the surprised move, she reached for her side which contained a single sword. She jabbed forward and he easily sidestepped. Then she sliced through the air towards Garret's head and he crouches to avoid and counter attacks but she defend all three of his swords with her one. The two jumped back a bit and started again. Renetta feinted to the left and Garret turns with her. Renetta quickly whirled around and whips her blade at Garret from the right. Garret drops one sword and he lashed out with his other sword in his hand, well hands actually, and hits Renetta's sword right above her hands and she lost the grip and her sword goes flying. Garret quickly picks up the sword he dropped and got into position then puts one sword right at Renetta's neck leaving her still as a statue.

"_She fights like an amateur," _Garret thought.

Iris and Donsopp just got there,

"Well, I see Garret's got this wrapped up," said Donsopp.

"Guess so," said Iris.

Chopper ordered Garret to escort this pirate back to her ship and they had the villagers take the pirates' weapons and such. Then he told him to quickly take his crew out of here because they just called the Marines to pick these pirates up.

While those pirates were tied and locked up, Garret thought about where his father was. Was he in the house when Renetta burned it down? Or did he escape or he just wasn't there? He stared at the sky thinking about this.

"Hey Garret, I heard you kicked her butt!" said Katie from behind.

"What's with you sneaking up on people? It's annoying! And of course I won because she's all locked up in her own ship, for now at least," said Garret and crossed his arms.

"Well gee, _sorry_ for annoying you! I was just trying to be nice here!" Katie shouted.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it!" he bit back.

Back at Chopper's house where he just finished being bandaged, Chomper and Kiki continued to beg him.

"Please? Please? Please Dad!" Chomper begged on his knees.

"Yes! Please! We need a doctor!" Kiki also pleaded and on her knees.

"Hm, well…maybe, well, I guess so but-"

"YES!" the two exclaimed standing up and cheering.

"ONLY if I come with," Chopper finished and the two stopped.

"What?" Kiki asked,

"Only if I come with my son," Chopper repeated.

"But Dad, the people need you here," said Chomper.

"Not necessary, they know how to take care of themselves and besides, there are some sickness that you don't even know how to cure, I'll train you until you're as good as me. Then I'll come back here, is that okay with you, Captain?" Chopper asked and took his glasses off and puts them on a side table drawer.

"Uh, OKAY! This is awesome! Two crew members!" and Kiki quickly runs to her friends to tell them the news.

"But Dad, you're old," said Chomper,

"I'm not _that _old!"

"Wow, two crew members when we only came for one? Not a bad bargain," said Iris.

"What's cooler is that one of the new crew members was originally with our captain's dad! How cool is that?" said Katie excitedly jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, and Kiki, as a pirate you completely forgot to name us you know," said Garret who was back on the wall in deep thought before Kiki ran in to yell the news out.

"Oh, that's right…" and she blushed from embarrassment.

"But we did it for you!" said Donsopp.

"Really?" Kiki asked,

"Yeah, the Gom Gom crew!" Katie exclaimed.

"Awesome you guys!" Kiki exclaimed and gave Katie a high-five.

Chopper comes without his doctor clothes and now has pants and a red vest.

"Hey, the doctor's out," said Katie.

"Actually, he's in," said Chomper.

"Okay, so where are we headed next?" Katie asked Kiki.

"Um to be honest I'm not so sure," said Kiki and everyone does an anime fall.

"Hey, I know a place," said Chopper,

"Where?" everyone asked in unison.

"Alabasta, your father knows the Queen there, perhaps a side trip and a little training and we can go wherever you guys were planning to go," said Chopper.

"Alabasta…yeah! Let's go! Then off to One Piece!" Kiki shouted and her crew cheers with her except the quiet Garret, Iris, and Chopper.

"_So, they want to find One Piece. I better keep my mouth shut and play along," _thought Chopper.

Chopper explains to the townspeople that he's leaving and will be back and then the Gom Gom pirates set off. Luckily, the Marines weren't there yet, but once they were out of Drum Island's sight, that's when the Marines arrived and took Renetta, but she's not going down easily and is planning her escape.

"Did you people take care of this?" one Marine asked one of the people.

"No, it was the Gom Gom pirates," he answered.

"Do you know who their captain is? And don't try to hide it because if you know the crew name you should know the captain's," said the Marine officer,

"…very well, the captain's name is Kiki D. Luffy."

* * *

While cruising along, Garret was stressing himself out about where his father is. He was sitting around the ship and if he's tired of sitting, he paces.

"Is something wrong with Garret?" Kiki asked as she watches him pace.

"Yeah, he's worried about where his father is," Katie answered and sat next to Kiki.

"Why? What happened?" Kiki asked and Katie just shrugged. Then Chomper came by and asked what's going on. They answered and he explained why.

"Oh that makes sense, thanks Chompy!" said Katie patting him on the head.

"Chompy?" both Kiki and Chomper asked,

"Yeah! Chompy! Either that, or Chomp-Chomp, Chomp, Chomps, or just his full name. But it drives me nuts saying Chomper or Chopper. I can accidentally call the wrong one so I'm calling him Chompy!" said Katie happily.

"Oh, nice nickname," said Kiki.

"I sound cute!" said Chomper happily.

"Because you are! You're adorable Chompy!"

"HEY! CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Garret shouted.

"Well SORRY! I didn't know I was disturbing you!" Katie shouted back.

"Hey guys, look ahead!" Nick shouted from the nest and almost everyone was assembling to the front of the ship.

Up ahead, they saw a small boat with a guy in it in red, and what seems like a very big sword…

On an island somewhere:

"Captain Luffy!" Usopp called running up to Luffy who was sitting under some shade against a tree.

"Have you heard? Kiki's around these parts!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Really? Well, I hope she's careful because pirates around here aren't very friendly!"

"Luffy! Don't you want to see her?" Usopp asked,

"Nope! At least not yet!" said Luffy with his goofy smile.

"Typical of Luffy, I just hope my son isn't going to panic when he find out that our house is burned down," said Zoro on the other side of the tree.

"Well I'm sure Garret won't, you said he was tough yourself!" said Luffy.

"I know, but Garret better not think I'm dead because I heard the pirate that burned my house was the daughter of Alvida. I could've taken her down if I was around. But I'm just glad you guys were sailing by or I would be spending my time rebuilding or something," said Zoro.

"No problem! I was coming by to visit you anyway!" said Luffy with a smile and then he turned to Usopp.

"What else have you heard, Usopp?" Luffy asked,

"Not much," Usopp answered.

"Oh well, so who stopped by to give you that info?" Luffy asked,

"Oh the usual pirates that pass by, not much," said Usopp.

"I hope you didn't trade food or I'd be starved!" said Luffy.

"Nope, just some gold. Oh! But I did overhear that Mihawk is sailing around these parts too," said Usopp.

"Mihawk? I haven't fought him for years," said Zoro.

"Do you think our kids will run into him?" Luffy asked,

"I think there's a high chance. Especially if Garret wants to be better than me someday," said Zoro and continued looking at the sky.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: They meet Mihawk for the first time! And even though he's about 20 years older, his skills didn't weaken. Plus, the Marines are hearing a lot about Kiki D. Luffy, Princess of the pirates. **


	16. Wanted

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you still enjoy my story! So here's the next chapter:**

**MeraNova**-I'm so sorry but the link didn't show so I couldn't see what you did for me. Try separating the link and I'll put it together when I go check it out, we can try that. And don't make Chompy lose his pants!

**kittyyuciefan**-Don't worry, both Ace (Luffy's brother) and his kid will appear in my story…I just gave you a preview, oh well; you deserve it for reviewing I guess!

**Skia**-Thanks for the compliment! And yes, Ace will appear, can't really say when, but he'll definitely appear along with his kid.

**gothywolfie**-Of course it's still GarretxKatie (even though the two I based them off on aren't happy about it…). Yes, and I can't wait to do the scene of when Zoro and Sanji do find out. Oh the others are all right, don't worry.

**pirate kids yay!**-Well, I don't know about THAT! They have motivation; Iris has that bet with her dad, and Katie wants an adventure and find new places that her mother haven't found before…I forgot to put that in.

**Emma Iveli**-Well, they may not be flirts, but Katie does tend to fall in love with every good looking guy she sees. With the exception of Garret and Jeff. Donsopp isn't handsome in her book and Chomper is a reindeer. She already started liking Nick when she saw him and still kind of is. Here's a preview for ya: There will be one more guy coming to join the crew and they'll run into another guy but whether he will join the crew or not, even I don't know, but Katie will be love struck again that's for sure.

* * *

"Wow, that's either a very big stick or a very weird looking tree," said Yumi after her _very _long nap and hiding from pirates back at Drum Island,

"It's a sword," said Iris,

"It is?" Katie asked,

"Yes it is!" Jeff answered.

"Hey, I think that's…" Kiki didn't finish as she holds her hat against the wind,

"Mihawk," Garret finished for her and puts a hand on his swords.

As Mihawk draws closer, Garret told Kiki to hold the ship where it is and that he's willing to let this guy on board as long as he gets a chance to face him. Kiki ordered Katie to drop the anchor and keep the ship where it is.

Mihawk noticed this and sensed a challenger so after he was close enough, he jumped aboard and Garret was standing there waiting for him.

"So, you're Mihawk of the Shichibukai/7 Warlords of the Sea. I'm Garret, son of Roronoa Zoro and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm about to ask of you," said Garret and his crew have never seen him this determined in their lives.

Mihawk just looked at Garret and shook his head a little.

"You're still far too weak, you wouldn't stand a chance against me," he said.

"WHAT? Yes I can!" Garret exclaimed.

"Sorry, no, you won't last 5 seconds against me especially with that temper of yours, boy."

"I don't have a temper!"

"Sure he doesn't…" Iris mumbled on the side with the rest of the crew watching.

"I heard that, Blondie!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Iris shouted back.

"But since you're the son of Roronoa Zoro, I'll give you a chance next time we meet. And I won't kill you unless you keep coming back after a few losses," said Mihawk turning around.

"WHAT? HEY! I've been waiting for a long time to fight you! Just give me a chance!" Garret exclaimed.

"…Sorry no, you're not strong enough, I could tell and besides, you still have injuries and that would make the fight unfair," Mihawk pointed out and continued back towards his boat.

"He's got a point you know," said Chopper.

"This is so unfair…" Garret mumbled, then was about to jump Mihawk but his crew jumped him first.

"Hey get off me! I want a fight and I want it now!" he shouted.

"Okay," said Kiki and knocked him out.

When Mihawk was on his boat, he called out,

"You! Straw hat Girl!" Kiki went over to the side of the ship,

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to survive the Grand Line, you also have to get stronger, stronger than your father," and with that he sailed away leaving Kiki in thought.

"Stronger? Stronger than my father?" she repeated.

A couple of hours later:

"Ow, my head," Garret was rubbing his head when he woke up and suddenly remembered Mihawk.

"Where's Mihawk?" he asked and looked around his room and no one was there. Garret went out to the deck.

"WHERE'S MIHAWK?" he demanded to know as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Um, gone, hours ago," answered Nick.

"WHAT?"

"Kiki knocked you out," said Katie pointed at Kiki sitting on the bow again.

"KIKI D. LUFFY!"

"Someone called me?" she asked turning around from the bow.

A few minutes later:

"That really hurt," said Kiki as Chopper bandages her injuries.

"You sure got him angry," said Chopper.

"Well, I had to do something," said Kiki.

"(Sigh) You guys are just like the Straw Hat crew back when I was younger," said Chopper.

"I wished you _were_ younger, my father told me his stories about you and the crew and you sounded fun, now you're all grouchy pants!" said Kiki and Chopper grew a vein and does something to hurt her (not a serious injury but it hurts).

Everyone outside the ship heard Kiki cry out in pain.

* * *

The crew reached an island to stock up on things like wood and cooking materials now realizing that their ship could break and so can cooking materials.

"Pan, get that pan over there," said Iris ordering the others around.

"Get that vegetable over there now!" Iris pointed.

"Okay, I'm going," said Katie running over to where Iris pointed.

--

"You're leaving?" Kiki asked.

"Yup, it was kind of fun traveling with you guys, but there's just too much excitement for us," said Jeff.

"Yeah, but we had fun anyway," said Yumi.

"Yeah, fun hiding," said Iris who was listening in on the conversation.

"But, where will you guys go?" Kiki asked,

"Don't worry, we're pirate hunters remember?" Yumi reminded,

"We just won't hunt _you_ guys!" said Jeff.

"…okay! If you really have to go!" said Kiki cheerfully,

"But I'm sure our paths will cross again," said Yumi.

"I hope it will!" said Kiki. Yumi and Jeff turned to the others to say their goodbyes,

"See you soon, Brother!"

"Goodbye, Garret-aniki!"

"Yeah, catch you guys later…" said Garret in a dull way as he waves his hand a little while everyone else but Iris and Nick are waving like crazy as the two walked off.

"I'm going to miss those guys," said Donsopp with a handkerchief,

"I'm not…" said Iris and continued ordering people around.

* * *

Kiki wanted to explore this small town so she did, except when it was time to leave, she couldn't find her crew and the crew couldn't find her.

"Where's our captain this time?" Donsopp asked

"She probably went exploring as usual," Garret answered and he lost his temper again,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MIHAWK WOULDN'T FIGHT ME!! AND THAT STUPID MONKEY EVEN KNOCKED ME OUT!!"

"Who's the monkey?" Katie asked leaning over to him,

"Stay away from me, and the monkey is Kiki. Haven't you noticed her name makes the sound monkey makes?" Garret answered as he pushed Katie away from him.

"I'll look for her, maybe I can find something useful while I'm at it," said Iris and puts her hands in her pockets and went to look for Kiki.

--

"Wow, there are a lot of people here!" said Kiki in awe looking around. Then a crowd of people caught her eye so she went to see what's going on.

"Excuse me, let me through please," said Kiki pushing her way through the crowd and holding her hat so she won't lose it. After she got all the way through, she tripped and fell on her face and her hat left her head.

"Ouch…" Kiki rubbed her head and got up.

"Why if it isn't Captain Kiki?"

Kiki looked up to see her hat being handed back and…

"Thina! Hey! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Kiki asked and puts the hat back on.

"I sailed here, like you did," Thina answered.

"But I left that island before you," Kiki pointed out.

"I'm sorry, show's over! Thank you!" Thina said to the people and went back to answer Kiki's question.

"Well you probably took a side trip or something," said Thina.

"Oh, well we did," said Kiki when she thought about it.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Kiki, I was just visiting here and getting some money and I have to get going now, so I'll see soon okay?"

"Uh, okay, bye!" said Kiki as Thina walks off and disappeared in the crowds of people.

"She didn't seem to be in a hurry though," said Kiki to herself.

"There you are!"

"Huh?" Kiki turned around to see an angry Iris and she reached over and grabbed Kiki then dragged her along until they reached the boat.

At the Marines HQ:

"This Kiki D. Luffy I heard is a new pirate among these parts," said one officer.

"Yes she is, I heard she and her crew took down Kuro," said another.

"I was informed that her crew took down Buggy the Clown."

"I know for a fact that she recently took down Renetta."

"They also took down the Rascal Pirates."

"Not that they were of any challenge…." One pointed out.

"But here's an interesting fact, because of her name and rumors, she's the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy." said the first one who was leading this conversation.

"I think she is and with what she's accomplished so far, I'd say she can be just as powerful as her father."

"Yes, that's true, but Monkey is no dangerous threat to us because of our deal and it's rumored that this Kiki is looking for One Piece as well."

"Why does that matter? This pirate and her crew, known as the Gom Gom crew, have already defeated some of the most dangerous pirates! She's dangerous even if she is the daughter of Monkey!" one exclaimed.

"I agree, she should be put on wanted," said another and everyone agreed.

"Very well, but because of how powerful she is and what she's accomplished in such a short time, her belis must be high."

"Do we have a picture of her?" one asked.

"Yes, while on Drum Island, the doctor of the island had a small picture of her. The picture seemed to have been taken quickly since it wasn't even focused well but it's the only one we got."

* * *

One marine officer was walking down the hallway after a long day's work when he saw a new wanted poster being hung up on the bulletin board.

"What's this? Kiki D. Luffy? No way! She's related to Monkey D. Luffy!" he smiled.

"Interesting, hm…I guess I could spare her, after all, her father is the one that helped me make my dream come true and I'm still here," said the light pink haired officer and continued where he was going.

"Sir Koby, have you seen the new wanted pirate? Kiki?" one officer asked,

"Yeah I have, I'll keep a lookout for her," Koby answered.

"_Kiki…Princess of the pirates…"_

The wanted papers were soon spread out across the seas within hours.

At the Baratie, Drum Island, Syrup Island, Cocoyasha, small towns everywhere, Logue Town/Rogue Town where a certain red-head pirate and ex-assassin is resting there in disguise and Mihawk.

"Wow! Wanted already?" Jeff asked,

"Really? That's amazing!" said Yumi taking a bite out of an apple.

"I wish them luck," said Jeff looking at the Kiki's picture,

"Me too!" Yumi agreed.

And of course, the crew themselves.

"Look! Look! Look! We're wanted! We're wanted!" Kiki cheered.

"Actually, they're mainly aiming for you, you know that?" Chopper pointed out watching her jump up and down.

"That's the picture we took of you before we left the island!" said Chompy noticing.

"I knew I never should've left it out in the open," said Chopper shaking his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Because you left it out in the open, I'M WANTED!" Kiki shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sheesh, someone's happy," said Iris sitting and watching.

"Hey! What about the rest of the crew?" Donsopp asked and watched with jealousy.

"Things are getting interesting, especially since the marines will be after us now," said Garret with a smirk.

"Yeah! This will be exciting!" said Nick agreeing,

"Anything is exciting when I'm with you!" said Katie with hearts in her eyes again looking at Nick who got a sweatdrop.

"Um, okay, but I was talking about exciting adventures," he said.

"Oh, well that too!" Katie agreed and cheered with Kiki.

"Hey Katie, are we heading in the right direction?" Garret asked before he catches some shut eye.

"Um, hold on (looks at map). Yeah! According to my mother's map, this is definitely the right way!"

"Okay," said Garret and went to sleep on the deck again.

Logue Town/Rogue Town at 'The Gold Rogers' (I think):

"What do you know, is this the Kiki you told me about?" Shol asked Shanks.

"Yup, that's her! I can recognize her looks and that hat anywhere!" said Shanks with a smile.

"Hn, last thing I heard about her is that she's heading to Alabasta from Drum Island," said Shol looking at the picture again.

"Where did you learn that from?" Shanks asked a little dumbfounded.

"I have my sources…so, how about we meet her there?" Shol asked and stood up.

"Sure! Why not?" Shanks answered in the cheerful attitude of his.

"Yeah, I've been _dying _for a fight with her!" said Shol with a smirk and lifted his hood back up and went out with Shanks following.

* * *

Mihawk was sailing around in his boat as usual but he stopped on an island.

Usopp noticed Mihawk and almost panicked!

"Mihawk? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he exclaimed.

"I'm here to see Luffy," he answered coolly.

"Um, okay…" said Usopp now a little nervous and lead him to Luffy who was sitting at the edge of a cliff watching the ocean.

"Captain Luffy, Mihawk is here to see you," said Usopp and quickly left but bumped right into Zoro.

"What's your hurry?" he asked and pushed him off.

"It's Mihawk," Usopp answered.

"MIHAWK?"

"Yes Mihawk?" Luffy asked without turning around.

"I've got something that might interest you, unless you already know," said Mihawk and walked up next to him and handed him a rolled up paper. Luffy took it and unrolled it and a big smile spreads across his face.

"That's my girl!" he said proudly.

"Yes, at a nice price too and she's doing pretty well at defeating other pirates," Mihawk added.

"Well, thanks for showing me this, but do me a favor," Luffy's voice got serious now.

"If you meet up with her, I don't want you to harm them unless they're at the Grand Line trying to get 'One Piece' and that's the only time you can raise your sword," he said but didn't turn his head to look at Mihawk.

"And what about that swordsman you said I couldn't fight until he's ready?" Mihawk asked,

"Fight him when he's ready, at least, in health wise. You may fight Garret, but you can't kill him because that's my job if he can't live up to the challenge," said Luffy.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LAY A HAND ON MY SON!" Zoro exclaimed overhearing the conversation.

"I was kidding! I wouldn't really hurt them!" and Luffy laughed.

"Anyway, Mihawk, if you lay a HAIR on Garret, you're in for it!" Zoro threatened.

"Don't worry! Even if Mihawk totally kicks Garret's butt he won't kill him!" said Luffy cheerfully and laughed.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Wow! 40 million belis!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"_I still don't understand how this crew ended up being one of the best," _Mihawk thought and quietly slipped out of there. _"Worse, I have to obey that monkey." _

* * *

**Please R and R!!**

**It's off to Alabasta and when visiting another small town on an island, the crew once again, meets up with the dancer, Thina! **


	17. A Cure for being bored

**gothywolfie**-The way this story is going, you might be close to the number of chapters this is going to have! Dimwit fathers? Well, I guess they'll say hi, but now I'm trying to figure out if I'll have them return in the future…I'll have to think about that.

**Shadw**-Well, technically, we can't say he _joined _the crew, but I can't give too much away either so I'll just shut up now…

**WildGamer**-Wow, you must really hate them. Well, I can't promise you that they're gone forever but _if_ I do bring them back it'll be a _long_ time until that happens so don't worry about it! I know Luffy had Vivi temporarily join his crew but that's about it along with the ones he already has. True, if Kiki died, a lot of people would be mad…and I'll lose one of my main characters so I can't let that happen.

**MeraNova**-Don't you dare toss Kiki into the wading pool! They can't lose their captain! Sorry, I got scared. So here's your chapter! And I still need that link because I couldn't see it last time.

**Serfia Kamay Moto**-Yeah, and there's still some more coming believe it or not!

**Skia**-I promise that Ace will be coming soon. I would estimate that he'll show up in about…4-6 chapters. It's an estimate so I could be wrong but I think it can be pretty soon.

**kittenkaboodle**-Yes, I know now, thank you!

**Eddo**-Yes, Chopper's kid is here. But by the time you read this, you would know that, never mind!

**Mini Black Raven**-Thanks! I'm glad someone says this is funny!

**kittyyuciefan**-Nope, not tired of hearing it at all. I don't know why, but I just don't. But thanks for the compliment!

**peggy**-By the time you get here, you'll know that they met Shanks. And they'll meet again soon!

* * *

"When do we get to Alabasta?" Kiki asked in a dry voice and laying down on the deck bored and tired.

"I said in a couple of days or so," Katie answered also in a bored voice with her back to some crates. Today, Donsopp is steering the ship instead of Katie.

Kiki couldn't take it anymore and started whining,

"I don't want to wait! I'm bored and nothing's happening! At least have a pirate ship attack us! We're drifting and I'm going crazy!"

"I thought she was already crazy," Garret mumbled when he heard that while looking out at sea.

After a few hours, they stopped by another town. They've been sailing for a while and it was boring them so much.

"Okay, the usual guys: food, a bit of extra supplies, and water, now go do your shopping," Nick commanded.

"Why are we taking orders from him again?" Garret asked Iris and Katie as they walked to buy food.

--

"It's a good thing you were able to bring a lot of money or we wouldn't even be able to afford these stuff!" said Kiki to Chopper waiting at the boat.

"Let's see…" Garret was looking at swords for sale.

"Garret! Get over here and get that turnip!" Iris ordered.

"Why don't you get it?" he asked without turning around and continued to admire the swords.

Iris kicked him in the head,

"Do what I say," she said calmly and walked off before a crowd starts to gather.

"Ouch, that girl is worse than Katie when she's angry," Garret mumbled rubbing his head.

"Excuse me?"

Garret knew he shouldn't of had said that out loud. He turned his head only to get smacked in the face by Katie.

Iris continued to walk around and decided to just do the shopping herself since everyone else is useless (from her point of view). Then she saw a crowd of people and headed over there.

"Excuse me, pardon me, let me through please!" Iris squeezed herself through and saw the graceful Thina dancing. Iris stared in awe at her talent. Iris stayed until Thina was done performing and started to collect money; Iris tossed a couple of coins towards her but that's when Thina noticed her.

"Why if it isn't Iris of the Gom Gom crew."

"How did you know about our name?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow,

"You forget, I hear and learn information everywhere I go, it just comes to me," Thina answers still gathering money off the floor; Iris knelt down to help.

"So how did you get here so fast? Kiki saw you at the last island we were at," Iris questioned.

"Well, I travel by a small boat and since you and the crew have a much bigger ship and I tend to be light weighted, what do you think travels faster?" Thina asked.

"…Well, what are you doing traveling then?" Iris asked.

"…My grandparents let me go; they don't want me to waste my life away taking care of them. I didn't understand why at first when they said that but then, well, they knew they were going to pass away soon and they didn't want to see me cry," Thina answered as she turns her back to Iris.

"Then who's watching over them now?" Iris asked,

"The townsfolk, they were also urging me to go on and travel. Everyone knew that seeing the world was my dream," Iris answered and turned back to Iris giving her a warm smile.

"Dream…" Iris repeated.

* * *

"Where is Iris?" Donsopp asked when Garret and Katie returned from food shopping. The two just shrugged…then got into an argument about copying each other.

"Maybe she caught a flu and fainted!" said Chompy and started to panic. Chopper, who has been in his son's shoes before, tried to calm him down.

Kiki was looking near the nest and saw Iris coming along with someone else.

"Hey guys! There she is!" Kiki pointed.

Iris walked up to them and before she was questioned, Thina went up next to her and everyone started to ask Thina questions.

"Hey Thina! What are you doing here?" Kiki asked who just jumped down. And the whole story was explained again along with an answer,

"Will you join my crew? You said you want to travel and have an adventure! Let's go find One Piece!" Kiki said excitedly.

"Okay, why not," Thina shrugged with a sweet smile.

"YEAH!" the crew cheered.

"Well maybe we won't be as bored with a dancer on board," said Nick to Garret and he just shrugged.

Everyone climbs aboard their ship and set sail. Kiki went to the bow,

"Next stop, ALABASTA!" she shouted pointed to where the wind is blowing them.

* * *

**I know this is much shorter than my usual chapters, but I have to go now and since they got Thina I might as well just end the chapter here. And sorry this wasn't updated faster. You see, my dog got attacked by two bigger dogs (mine is a Maltese and got attacked by a bulldog and a Golden Retriever); I got involved and got bit, and one of my best friends just moved away, please understand.**

**Next: Everyone gets to know each other more especially Thina. Then the crew reaches Alabasta and got the most unfriendly welcome ever…from a cloaked and figure and Shanks watching from the side. **


	18. Enter Shol: The Ex Assassin

**Serfia Kamay Moto**-Yes, thanks for your concern, I'm feeling better and doing better.

**Firey Pheonix**-Okay! It's updated for ya!

**acesgirl22**-Actually, I have Ace and his kid's debut planned out…well sort of. They'll appear in the story don't worry.

**dragonofraven**-I understand what you're saying and it's okay. I know I'm not as good as I want to be but I'm trying. I'm just glad that your just doing criticism and not flaming (I've been flamed before). And know, I don't get the compliments stuck in my head because I know if I do anything below my skill level I could lose readers. I know you're just pointing out stuff to me and I'm not mad or anything, I'll keep practicing my writing skills by continuing this story! But I do have to thank you for the advices you gave me, I'll just keep trying and practicing.

**Vamps Witches and Weres**-Sure I'll read your story if you make one.

**MeraNova**-Okay, you can release Nick now. I didn't mean to steal your name! I didn't know! And that link you gave me, I can see it this time but it won't show anything. It's that page that shows up and you have to click the refresh button or something like that. I've tried more than once and I don't know if that page is expired or something but I couldn't see what you were going to show me. Is there a homepage for that or something? Is it possible for me to look for it?

* * *

"I like…meat, and fun…and um, well, enjoying the breezes!" said Kiki telling Thina about herself. Everyone was sitting around in a circle; Chopper was at the helm since he knows the direct way to Alabasta with a certain compass.

"I like Swords, sword fighting, kicking butt, and annoying Kiki," said Garret,

"Say WHAT?!"

"I like Cooking, exploring, and…talking! Oh! And cute guys like Nico!" said Katie with heart fluttering above her,

"I like cooking, and…that's about it," said Iris and dazed off.

"I like reading, and learning new things. I'm already an archeologist and I enjoy being one," said Nick and puts on a smile.

"I like being a pirate!" said Donsopp proudly,

"Yeah, until something dangerous happens and you freak out," said Garret,

"Only when it's life-threatening!" said Donsopp quickly.

"I like learning to be a doctor! I also like to have fun!" said Chompy.

"Well, I like entertaining people; I'm also good at getting information," said Thina.

"Hey Iris, I'm hungry!" said Kiki all of sudden,

"I'll get cooking," said Iris and got up heading for the kitchen.

As the day drifted by, the crew got more connected with each other. Katie was helping Iris cook,

"So why are you here on this pirate adventure again?" Iris asked cleaning a fish,

"Because I want an adventure! Cocoyasha was too boring!" said Katie cutting vegetables.

"Is there something else?" Iris asked,

"Yeah, I want to explore new places where Mother hasn't seen before! I'm going to make a new map of the world! One with new places to see!" said Katie cheerfully,

"Really?" Iris asked raising a brow,

"Yeah! Why did _you_ agree to come?" Katie asked.

"Because Father wanted me too. He said if I wanted to be the new best chief in the world, I have to go out and meet new challenges. And then there's our bet about finding All Blue," said Iris.

"You know how weird it is? That we're sisters that lived most our lives apart and we don't even know a lot about each other?" Katie asked,

"Yes…it is a strange feeling," Iris agreed and puts some cut up vegetables and other foods into a pot.

* * *

"And my father is the best pirate ever! You should see how brave he can be!" said Donsopp to Chompy.

"Wow! Really?" the little reindeer asked.

"Yeah! He's the first mate of the famous pirate Luffy!" said Donsopp proudly and Garret smacks him with his sword.

"_My_ father is Luffy's first mate!" Garret corrected with a vein.

"Sorry, I was just exaggerating!" Donsopp defended rubbing his head.

"Is you're dad really the first mate of_ the _Captain Luffy?" Chompy asked.

"I don't want to brag but yes," said Garret coolly.

"That's so cool!"

"Hey! I'm the one that was telling you the stories!" said Donsopp who is currently under Garret's foot.

Thina was doing a quick dance for Nick who watches in amazement.

"So graceful…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Thina asked and finishes up her routine,

"Huh? Oh nothing," Nick replied.

Kiki was sitting on the bow and thinking to herself. She was looking at the picture she always carried with her,

"Why isn't Mother in this picture? I'll never be able to see what she looked like," she asked herself and sighed. Kiki looked up at sea to see how far Alabasta is, then she saw land.

"Guys! Is that Alabasta?" Kiki shouted to the crew.

Everyone that heard her rushed to the front of the boat,

"Land!" Katie shouted with glee.

"Dad! Is that Alabasta?" Chomper asked,

"Sure is!" Chopper answered.

"WHOO!" the crew cheered.

After a good sometime minutes, they reached ashore.

"This place is so…dry," said Kiki looking around,

"It's Alabasta, desert, ring a bell?" Garret asked,

"No," Kiki replied.

Everyone got off the ship and they looked around to see,

"SHANKS!" Kiki shouted happily. Shanks waved and gave a smile; he was about 50 feet away.

"Hello Gom Gom pirates!" he greeted and everyone else said hi.

"Why are you all the way over there? Shouldn't you greet us up front here?" Garret asked.

"I would, but I promised I wouldn't get involved with this fight!" Shanks replied.

"What fight?" Thina asked and the crew shrugs.

Just then, a blur seemed to have appeared out of no where hits Kiki directly in the stomach making her fall to the ground and her straw hat rolling off to the ground. The blur stopped and stood next to Shanks.

"Kiki! /Captain!" they crew shouted; Nick and Donsopp helped her up.

"Ouch, what was that?" Kiki asked before reaching for her hat.

Next to Shanks was, a guy in dark blue hair wearing a cloak covering the entire body except his nose and above.

"Kiki, this is Shol, he wants to challenge you to a fight," said Shanks in his usual cheerful mood.

"She looks weaker than in the wanted posters," said Shol,

"Shol, don't be rude to a lady," said Shanks.

"RUDE? That guy just attacked Kiki when she was off guard!" Katie exclaimed.

"Has anyone but me realized that his name is Shol?" Garret asked.

"…SHOL?" everyone else but Thina and Chopper exclaimed.

"You mean you're that ex-assassin guy? He looks kind of scrawny even though he has a cloak over him," Kiki asked,

"What do you mean 'ex-assassin guy?' You're making it sound like you don't even know who I am! AND I'M NOT SCRAWNY!" Shol shouted at her with an anime vein.

"Of course! I don't even know you until just a few seconds ago, and how am I suppose to know how scrawny you are?" Kiki shrugged.

"Are you an idiot?" Shol asked,

"No, are you?" Kiki asked with a laugh and Shol just grew more veins.

"Kiki," Shanks called,

"Yeah?"

"You and Shol will have a fight; if Shol wins, he gets your crew,"

"SAY WHAT?" Kiki exclaimed, "There's no way I'm letting him take my crew!"

"There's no way I'm being the first mate of that blue-haired freak!" Garret exclaimed and Shol threw him a death glare.

"No way! I like Kiki as our captain!" Katie argued also.

"No one's braver than our captain!" Donsopp added.

"Hey! This is Kiki's original crew and it will always be her crew!" said Nick boldly,

"I may not have an opinion on Kiki, but I don't trust an ex-assassin. Once bad, always bad," said Iris.

"You can't just take this crew under your lead!" said Thina.

"No! No! No! I just joined! I want Kiki as the captain!" Chompy argued also.

"Kiki won't lose," said Chopper and everyone turned to him,

"Yeah! I won't! But hey! What do I get if I win?" Kiki asked,

"Oh, you'll have Shol as your newest crew member!" Shanks answered.

"Not that it's going to happen because I settle for nothing below a captain!" said Shol and smirked.

"You're way too serious," said Kiki who's not even caring now.

"And you're too relaxed!" Shol argued,

"Yeah? And you're obnoxious!" Kiki shouted back.

"WHAT?" they two were glaring at each other, both with anime veins.

"So Kiki, will you fight Shol and take him off my hands?" Shanks asked,

"Hey! You're trying to get rid of me aren't you?" Shol asked Shanks angrily.

"In a way, yes, but I really just want you to have a new family," Shanks answered gently.

"I could use a new member that was once an assassin! I'll take your challenge!" Kiki answered very confident.

"You're on! You little straw hat monkey!" Shol replied as the two got into fighting position. Kiki ready to stretch her way out of anything; and Shol, ready with a few daggers and a sword ready to use.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Kiki and Shol have their battle, who was victorious? And right after the battle ended, they were greeted by someone who is related to Queen Vivi of Alabasta…**


	19. Slicing and Stretching

Shol and Kiki stared each other down for a couple more seconds, then Kiki took her hat off and tossed it behind her for one of her crewmates to catch which was Nick,

"Hold that for me, will ya? I don't want it to be cut up by someone who was once a killer!" Kiki asked and smiled and Nick nodded an okay.

Kiki's eyes opened wide in surprise as Shol seemed to have all of sudden vanished right in front of her eyes.

She looked at her surroundings and there were no signs of Shol.

Then, pain struck her right arm already spilling with blood.

Kiki grunts in pain as she holds her arm.

Shol was standing nearby with a small knife dripping with blood.

"Can't you do better than that?" Shol asked and smirked.

"_He's fast, not to mention all the blades he probably carries. I'm at a real disadvantage here," _Kiki thought as she glares back at Shol.

"I just had my guard down that's all," said Kiki trying not to sound worried that she just might be in big trouble in this fight.

--

"Let her guard down, yeah right," Garret mumbled,

"You think you could've done better?" Iris asked,

"Yeah!" Garret answered,

"Kiki's got this, I know it!" said Katie and smiled at her crew.

Shol decided to play and tease with his opponent for a while so he picked up speed and vanished before Kiki's eyes again.

Kiki's looked to one side then another and again, it's like he's gone or was never here. Then she felt a light wind behind her and quickly turned only to be collided with Shol. Quickly, she grabbed a hold of him and threw him above her,

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" she shouted as she sends Shol flying.

Shol grunts in pain but ignores it as he quickly does a flip to get into a position to land on his feet. As soon as he touched the ground, he charged forward taking out a sword from its seethe that was tied to his waist and was ready to strike.

"AH! KIKI!" Katie shouted when Kiki just stood up to see what was going on.

Katie grabbed the closest person to her, which was Garret, and hides her face in his chest so she won't see Kiki get slaughtered.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME! WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?" Garret shouted trying to shove her off.

"If you were worried about Kiki, she's fine, as a matter of fact, they're continuing their fight now," said Iris flatly.

Kiki dodged by twisting her body out of the sword's way and then she wraps her arms around Shol to bind him from raising his blade and forced him to drop it.

"Got you now, scrawny," Kiki teased,

"You did NOT just call me that!" and with that, Shol cut Kiki when a hidden blade shot up from his wrists.

Kiki lets go of him and started screaming in pain.

"And I don't plan on losing to you that easily," said Shol slipping the small blades back in and picking up his sword.

"That hurt!" Kiki completely ignored Shol's comment and just continued wailing. A sweatdrop was formed,

"Give me a break, the cuts wasn't even deep. Oh well, this'll make things easier for me," shrugged Shol and ran towards her ready to strike and ready for any tricks Kiki had up her sleeves, if she had any.

Kiki saw him coming,

"_Oh great, now what do I do? He's faster and sneakier. Think Kiki, think!" _

The only problem was that the only thing she could actually do is dodge until she thinks of a better idea.

"Just what is she DOING?" Donsopp asked trying to keep his cool.

"Trying not to get killed, what else?" Iris shrugged, not worried at all.

"The fact that Kiki is slow compared to Shol and the fact that she carries no weapons and only uses her powers doesn't make this fight any good in Kiki's view," said Nick starting to get anxious.

"Weapon…wait, I think that's just what she needs," said Thina,

"Kiki can't use weapons! She never does!" said Garret not agreeing with the idea at all.

"Well the best weapon we got here is…" Katie's eye trailed to Garret's waist.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

--

"Stay still you monkey!" Shol shouted as he does one fast swing after another.

"KIKI!"

Kiki shifted her eyes to see a sword being flung at her without the seethe.

Kiki quickly stretch out her foot a bit and binds Shol's ankles causing him to fall giving her enough time to reach for it without him sneaking up behind.

"That's not fair…" Garret moaned after having Donsopp, Nick, Iris, Chopper, and Chompy hold him down while Katie takes out one of his swords; actually, they're still holding him down in case he decides to interfere.

Shol flipped back up and did a vertical slice; Kiki turns around quickly and blocked it.

"She blocked it?" Iris asked in surprise,

"She blocked it! That was so cool!" Chompy cheered,

"She WHAT? Kiki can't use swords!" Garret exclaimed.

"Hey, you never said someone could lend me stuff to help me win," said Kiki and did a small laugh. Shol growled and jumped back just a bit then went for an undercut…only to have Kiki ready for it and blocks that attack as well. Then she quickly forces his sword to the ground and using the empty space between them, she kicks him back and grabbing his sword when he had loosen his grip.

"Give up?" Kiki asked getting into position with two swords in hand,

"No way," Shol replied getting up,

"Suit yourself," said Kiki and drops the swords to her sides. Shol took out two long knives ready for the attack.

"Gomu Gomu…"

Kiki reached for the two swords,

"No Bazooka!"

Shol easily started to dodge it. Kiki's arm hits the ground hard. Kiki smirked; using the arm now stuck in the ground, she pulls herself back and kicks Shol from his side, sending him off his feet.

Shol, who never expected an attack coming after she supposedly 'missed' him.

"_No! I…I underestimated a pirate, again," _Shol thought before Kiki throws her fist at him while he was still in the air and sends him flying , smashing his body against a rock.

Shol grunted and looked at himself, then felt his body,

"You, you didn't…" his voice trailed off,

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've finished you off long ago! If I pierced a sword or two right through you, I could've killed you! Don't worry, I used my head!" said Kiki and gave him a big grin.

"_I don't get her! She's almost just like Shanks it's scary! The two never worry and they always smile and laugh, I just don't get it!" _

"So? You give up now?" Kiki asked,

"Hn…"

"Oh yeah, I thought you were gonna give me your all, but you were holding back a bit weren't you?" Kiki asked but still had that cheery attitude.

"I only held back, a bit," Shol replied and stood up,

"But this isn't over," he said seriously,

"Awe!! Come on! If we do this any longer, I'm going to get hungry and I might accidentally hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Shol asked as he raised an eyebrow,

"Well yeah, but I mean, seriously hurt, LIKE YOU ALMOST DID TO ME!!" she shouted with anger.

Shol popped a vein,

"Well gee, like I wanted to lose to you that simply? What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know, but being a jerk sure doesn't help," said Kiki and turned her head away from him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Every sentence they took a step toward each other.

Shol was too busy being angry at Kiki that he didn't notice Kiki had stretch her arm behind him, and gave him a big blow in the head knocking him out.

"_I wish I thought of this sooner," _Kiki thought after Shol was knocked out cold. Then he turned to her crew which was pretty happy that she 'won' except Garret was mad and demanded his sword back.

"Chopper…" Kiki whispered quietly,

"CHOPPER IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Kiki wailed about her injuries.

Everyone just stared for a couple of seconds and shook their heads,

"Get over here, Kiki, let me look at it," said Chopper motioning her to go to him.

* * *

"Great job Kiki! Shol's got a thick head; I'm surprised you knocked him out!" Shanks complimented while Chopper does a quick treatment for Kiki,

"Oh, thanks, actually, I was just tired of him talking so I wanted to shut him up," said Kiki looking over at Shol who was now laid on a blanket as Chompy looks for any serious injuries.

"Shol's really a great guy, you just need to get to know him better, he'll open up to you," said Shanks,

"He better, and he better get nicer too, he's mean!" said Kiki and looked away from Shol with an annoyed look on her face.

"That _was_ pretty good," said Nick and handed Kiki her hat after Chopper finished bandaging her.

"Thanks Nick, thanks Chopper," said Kiki when she stood up.

"I'm hungry…" Kiki groaned,

"I can find some snacks for you if you want," said Nick,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll just do a quick look in the ship. My arms should be able to find something," said Nick and started walking towards the ship,

"You're not going all the way there are you?" Garret asked,

"No," Nick replied,

"Come back soon!" Katie shouted,

"He's only going to be gone for a few minutes, not a week," said Garret but before Katie could say anything,

"HORSES!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison when Donsopp shouted and came running back to the rest of the group,

"Horses! With people! And weapons!"

"Calm down, Donsopp, just calm down," said Thina,

"I love horses!" said Chompy,

"Me too!" said Katie,

"But who's riding them is what I'm worried about," said Garret.

Right after Garret said that, horses, with people on them, rode over the small dunes of sand and right up to them.

All of them seemed to have their heads or faces covered to block the sand, but one didn't who seemed to be leading the group.

He had dark brown hair that went to his neck with light blue eyes and a serious look. He was wearing the casual clothing of Alabasta.

"Ooh, those clothes look so soft," said Kiki and wanted to touch them.

"Are you pirates of the two ships we found?" the young man of older teen asked.

"Yes, we are," Shanks answered with a smile,

"Hm, you, straw hat girl."

"Me?" Kiki asked pointing to herself,

"Are you related to Monkey D, Luffy?" the guy asked,

"You bet!"

"Prove it first."

"Uh…" Kiki wasn't sure how, except to extend her arm and pet the horse.

The other men gasped but the teen didn't,

"Okay, that's good enough proof for me, take your crew and follow me," he said turning his horse around,

"Why should we listen to you?" Iris asked in a rude way.

"Because I'm Prince Sakan of Alabasta," he answered coolly.

Everyone was surprised and gasped a bit.

"Pth, yeah right! Like you want us to believe that!" said Iris,

"How dare you speak to his majesty that way!" said one of the people that was with the 'prince' and was about to attack Iris but Sakan held his arm to the side to stop him,

"No need. Well, aren't you a rude one?" said Sakan,

"Yeah, look whose talking; I'm not going to believe you're the prince without absolute proof you know," said Iris and crossed her arms.

Nick came back with a small bag and saw what was going on, but he was more happy than surprised.

"Prince Sakan!" he cried and Sakan looked at him,

"Nicolas! What a surprise old friend, and for the last time! Don't call me 'Prince Sakan' just call me Sakan. You don't need to be so formal!" said Sakan and showed a smile, then turning his horse back around and walked towards Nick.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" every exclaimed except Iris who blushed a bit and turned around.

"Yeah, my mother comes here a lot and she knows the queen so Sakan and I got to know each other and became friends," Nick explained,

"But you didn't say anything about it before," said Donsopp,

"I didn't want to show off or brag," said Nick quietly.

"Do you believe me now, Girl?" Sakan asked Iris,

"My name isn't 'Girl' it's Iris," she murmured and didn't look at him; then another one of those guys started saying how she should show the prince more respect but he told them it wasn't necessary.

Prince Sakan took everyone to his home and served them food.

"You'll meet with my mother, the Queen when you're done," said Satan,

"Okay," said Nick,

"See you around, I got to do some work, it's a prince thing," said Sakan,

"No problem," said Nick and Sakan left.

Kiki was chowing down on food as usual and Shol was still out cold.

"Well Kiki, you have a nice crew," said Shanks,

"Thanks!" said Kiki with food in her mouth.

"Do you know why?" Shanks asked,

"Because they _are _great!" Kiki replied and took another big bite of food.

"Would you like me to give a brief profile of your crew?" Shanks asked,

"Sure!"

"Kiki, the captain. Garret, first mate. Katie, navigator. Donsopp, marksman and cannon expert."

"Don't forget the best story teller!" Donsopp interrupted. Garret smacks him in the head,

"Shut up," he said and Shanks continued.

"Iris, the chef. Nick, archeologist and background knowledge provider. Dr. Chopper and little Chompy, the doctors and animal translators. Thina, the entertainer and info gatherer. And finally, Shol, the fighter and battle strategist." Shanks concluded.

"You know…that hurt. _I'm_ the fighter!" Garret complained.

"Okay, you can all fight, I'm sorry Garret; he's the fighting _expert_!" Shanks corrected.

"Whatever…" Garret mumbled.

"Why is it so important that we have to meet the queen?" Kiki asked after clearing her plate.

"Because it just might be possible that a dangerous pirate is in our mists," Sakan answered when he appeared.

"Who?" Katie asked,

"_This guy's a hunk, I envy the girl that gets to become his queen," _thought Katie but Sakan snapped her out of it when he answered,

"He's supposed to be gone or at least dead years ago because he was taken by the Marines, but it's rumored that he just might still be alive. I'm not allowed to tell you who yet, but my mother is ready to see you," said Sakan.

"Besides, it's just a rumor that I don't believe," Sakan added before turning around to lead them.

"A pirate, that's supposed to be…gone?" Kiki asked herself.

"_If a pirate is taken by the marines, this pirate must be either very weak, or very strong, or just plain stupid to be captured by the marines. Yet, I got this feeling that I don't want to know who it is," _Kiki thought before following the others.

* * *

**Please R and R! **


	20. Fire Power!

**Sorry for the late update, I kinda lost inspiration after One Piece stopped airing on 4Kids. I know I can turn to Cartoon Network to watch but I've seen all the episodes and I wanted new action. And I'm sorry I didn't reply to all of you reviewers, I usually plan on replying to everyone before I update the next chapter but since it's been a while, I don't think it matters much anymore…Sorry again. **

**CulinaryChef**-Here you go! It's a good thing you told me or I would've held this story for another few days!

* * *

"Mother, here they are," said Sakan showing her mother, Queen Vivi, the Gom Gom crew. The crew bows to the queen.

"You may rise. Nicolas, is that you?" Vivi asked standing up and walking over to Nick to get a closer look.

"Yes, your highness," Nick answered. Vivi then embraced Nick into a hug.

"Mother, please," Sakan whispered and Vivi lets go.

"My apologies. Now, which one of you is Kiki?"

"Uh, that's me, You Highness!" Kiki happily replied.

"Of course, the straw hat indicates that. I'm Queen Vivi, as the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy, I ask for your help."

"Eh? My help?" Kiki repeated in question.

"Yes, I would like you and your crew to investigate an area that we are suspicious of. I've sent some of our own people there to investigate but not many have come back alive. Those that did, doesn't even know what has hit them," Queen Vivi explained.

"And you think we can handle this?" Garret asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, news of the Gom Gom crew has spread to here. No surprise really if you really are the descendents of the Straw Hat crew," said Queen Vivi.

"So, we just go check out this area and see what's going on and such? That's not so hard," said Katie looking at the others.

"My son will accompany you," said Queen Vivi and looked over at Sakan who was quite surprised by this actually.

"What? You want me to accompany them?" Sakan asked,

"Yes, as long as Captain Kiki promises to protect him from all harm," said Queen Vivi and looked over at Kiki.

"Of course, Your Highness!" said Kiki and gave a big grin to satisfy the queen.

"I think you should take only a few members of your crew," suggested Sakan when Kiki was heading back to Shanks.

"Why?" Kiki asked.

"I just don't think it's necessary, taking six with you should be good enough," said Sakan.

"Well…okay," Kiki agreed.

"So how are we getting there?" Donsopp asked Kiki.

"By horses of course," Sakan replied.

"And what if some of us haven't rode horses before?" Iris asked,

"Well those people can either walk or learn fast," Sakan replied and went out to the horse stables.

"Donsopp, Thina, Chompy, and Chopper. Can you guys stay behind to you know…guard the palace?" Kiki asked.

"Okay," they agreed and shrugged.

"Then myself, Garret, Katie, Iris, Nick, and Shol can go with Sakan!"

* * *

"Hey, where's Kiki? And Shanks? And Shol?" Katie asked looking around when the crew met up with Sakan at the horse stables.

"Shol is probably still knocked out cold, and I think Shanks and Kiki are talking somewhere by our ship," Nick answered.

--

"That's not fair, why are you leaving me now?" Kiki asked in a whisper that Shanks almost didn't catch it.

"Well, lets just say that my job here is done," Shanks replied and puts his hand on Kiki's shoulder.

"What about Shol?" Kiki asked trying to keep Shanks around a bit longer.

"He's in your care. Tell him I'll see him around," said Shanks and smiled. He patted Kiki on the head, then turned and left for his ship.

"Okay," Kiki replied quietly as she watched Shanks go.

--

"SHANKS DID WHAT?"

Kiki ducked down into a crouch position while plugging her ears when Shol shouted at the top of his lungs at her. Shol was now up and Kiki told him about Shanks leaving.

"Hey, he said that he'll see you around. What are you upset about?" Kiki asked standing and now facing Shol again.

"WHAT AM I UPSET ABOUT? There are plenty of things to be UPSET ABOUT!!"

Kiki had her ears plugged again,

"Please stop shouting," said Kiki calmly.

"Make me!!"

"I'll knock you out again if you don't shut up. Besides, as your _captain_, I order you to come with me to the horse stables," ordered Kiki proudly.

"Gr, fine," growled Shol and flung his cloak over his back to wear it.

Kiki and Shol arrived at the stables, luckily, the others already prepared horses for them.

"Follow me," said Sakan and started riding.

"Ack! Wait!" Katie cried. Sakan turned his head and sighed. Except for Nick and Shol, none of the others knew how to ride. They were all either falling off, the horses aren't obeying them, or the horses just won't move because they don't know what their riders want them to do.

It took about 20 minutes but everyone was able to ride.

"Are we there yet?" Katie asked,

"Shut up! You've asked that every five minutes!" Shol shouted at her.

"I'm sure we're almost there," said Nick,

"I feel as if we've gone in circles. Everything looks the same," said Iris looking at all the sand dunes.

"I'm sure his highness knows where he's going," Nick reassured.

In a few more minutes, Sakan arrived at a pretty flat area. No dunes but still a large area of sand.

"This is interesting," said Garret riding up next to Sakan.

"Not really, looks boring to me," said Katie.

Everyone got off their horses and walked in the sand plains.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do again?" Kiki asked when she saw that the only thing here is nothingness.

"Our job is to investigate," Sakan answered.

Shol brushed his cloak back so it's over his shoulder and not covering his entire body and puts his hand on a dagger,

"Something or someone's here," he said as his eyes shifted left and right.

"Yeah, the crazy blue-haired short sword wielder oddball is right," said Garret reaching for his swords. Shol got huge anime vein on his head,

"The 'short sword' is called a dagger. And I happen to have 12 of those that I would just love to use on your swords or yourself for that matter. Plus, the 'blue haired oddball' is very angry right now…" Shol growled.

"Oh? Want to try it?" Garret asked smirking as he pulled his swords from their seethes.

"Okay," Shol agreed and pulled out his dagger. Then the two leapt at each other and was about to slice each other to pieces if a fire ball didn't come in between them.

"Garret!" Katie exclaimed and ran up to him.

"What? I'm fine," said Garret but was still on guard in case this was some kind of trick from Shol. Then Katie slapped him,

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How dare you attack Shol! He didn't do anything except stand there being all protecting and looking hot!" said Katie gesturing with her arms.

"Okay…where did the fire come from?" Shol asked himself.

Kiki, Nick, Sakan, and Iris ran up to him.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Fine, just fine," Shol replied but kept his guard up.

The fire went out fast since there's nothing to burn.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well what do you know? It's little Kiki!" everyone's heads turned to a small sand dune nearby that was being sat on by a boy. He stood up, a teenager. Tall, dark, and handsome is a good way to summarize it. He lifted his light brown 'cowboy' hat to reveal his eyes; he had spiky black hair down to his shoulders, a closed black vest over a dark red shirt, and dark blue pants that goes to his knees.

Kiki glared at him,

"Of all the places I meet you again, it had to be here?" Kiki grumbled.

The boy just smirked,

"What? Can't control your powers yet?" he asked.

"No! I can control my stretching perfectly! And what are you even doing here, Spyro?" Kiki asked with poison in her voice.

"Captain, just who is he?" Garret asked raising an eyebrow.

"My annoying, and _older _cousin," Kiki replied.

"She's just jealous that I have a cooler power from my father's devil's fruit, the Mera Mera(Flame Flame or Flare Flare in the dub) fruit," said Spyro and a fire ball appeared on his hand like he was holding it.

"Ooh…" everyone else went staring at this unique ability.

"Show off…" Kiki mumbled.

Just then, another person came up to Spyro from behind, a man. Much older but hasn't changed much according to Kiki. Orange hat, the same black hair and style, bare chest, red beaded necklace, tattoo, black pants and boots, and _still _muscular.

"Here, found it. Be more careful with it," said the man handing a crocodile tooth necklace to Spyro.

"Thanks!" said Spyro and puts it on around his neck.

"Uncle Ace!!" Kiki squealed and practically glomped him.

"Whoa! Kiki? I didn't expect to see you here!" said Ace now on the ground.

"I didn't expect to see you here either! Or Spyro…" Kiki grumbled at the last part.

The two stood back up,

"So what's your father been up to lately? Have you heard much from him?" Ace asked dusting some sand off.

"Um, no. I haven't heard much from him at all. I've heard stuff _about_ him though," Kiki replied.

"I see," said Ace.

"Okay! Let me get this straight! That guy is the Pirate King's brother and your uncle right?" Shol asked pointing at Ace. Kiki nodded happily.

"And this guy is your cousin?" Shol asked pointing at Spyro. Kiki hesitantly nodded.

"He can also be known as Uncle Ace's son," Kiki added.

Katie snapped her fingers,

"I remember someone named Ace that was related to Luffy!" she exclaimed.

"Well duh, I remember him now too," said Garret.

"Yes, he was the first mate and commander of the Whitebeard pirates," said Sakan.

"He was also one of the only pirates able to escape arrest from by the currently retired from injury Marine captain, Smoker," Nick added.

"If he's so great then why is he here in Alabasta without a crew?" Iris asked not really impressed.

"Ace was also one of the few who can actually fight evenly with Smoker," added Shol and apparently ignoring Iris.

"How come I never knew any of this?" Katie asked herself with anime tears flowing down her face.

"Yes, I was one of the best back then!" said Ace proudly.

"Yeah, but now _I'm _the best around here," said Spyro and smirked at Kiki who just glared back at him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this family reunion but I have to know something from these two. Like, how long have you two been here?" Sakan asked.

"Well, for a few days. We've heard about a pirate being around Alabasta and it was said that this pirate was captured by the Marines long ago and was also assumed dead. We came here to check it out, it sounded fun," Spyro answered.

"They're here for the same reasons we are," said Nick.

"But wait! We can't just believe them!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes we can, Ace was never captured nor was he ever assumed dead," Shol pointed out.

"Great, we're back to square one," said Garret and sighed.

"I'm hungry, do you have any food?" Spyro asked and everyone does an anime fall.

"Get your own food!" Kiki shouted at him.

Then, Ace suddenly fell over.

"Uncle Ace!" Kiki ran to him then just sighed a relief,

"What?" Katie asked and went over to him too.

"He's asleep again isn't he?" Spyro asked.

"Yup, he didn't drop dead," said Kiki and the cousins sighed in relief.

Katie tilted her head, confused,

"So he just fell asleep and you two are saying it's okay?" Katie asked.

"Narcolepsy," Kiki and Spyro answered in unison then exchanged glares.

"Speaking of which, do you have it, Spyro?" Kiki asked.

"None of your business, rubber girl," Spyro glared.

"Can we please get out of this heat if nothing's going to happen or if we're not going to find anything?" Garret pleaded who was now giving in to the fact that he's dying in the heat.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this one was one of those shorter chapters that usual, but bare with me here please? Bright side: you all wanted Ace's appearance right?**

**Please R and R! **


	21. Croc Bites

**Yes, we're all happy that Ace is here. Sadly, he won't be around too long (no, he's NOT going to die!). Hope this makes you all happy! Oh here are your answers, ****CulinaryChef: **

**1+2) Iris can't ride horses. Neither can Katie, Garret, Donsopp, Kiki, or anyone else except for Shol and Nick. Okay, Thina can too but she didn't go with them. Other than that, none of the others can. Chopper and Chompy can use their walk point so they don't need horses and considering they're animals themselves too.  
3) Oh yeah, was it about this purple dragon? I hope my last chapter was able to encourage you to get farther in the game!**

* * *

"How long does this usually last?" Iris asked with an eyebrow rose looking at Ace who was brought back to the palace. Kiki shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how he became the first mate of White Beard with this kind of disadvantage," said Donsopp.

"Hey! This happens to be my father that you're talking about!" Spyro snapped.

"Yeah, Uncle Ace is awesome! But you guys can ignore Spyro," said Kiki proudly about Ace but lacked respect when she mentioned Spyro. Spyro grew an anime vein and tackled her down and the two got into a fist fight. Everyone else sweatdrops.

"…"

"Okay, who is he again?" Donsopp asked,

"Kiki's cousin I think," Garret replied as the crew watches the two roll around and Kiki's arms getting tangled around Spyro.

"Hmph! This is the worse thing Shanks can ever do to me! Leave me with this stupid excuse for a pirate and a captain," Shol complained leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you weren't the only one that did this out of someone else's orders or ideas," said Garret.

"I'm doing this out of a bet and I'm planning on winning," said Iris and got tired of watching so she's been staring at the ceiling.

"Well nobody asked you," said Katie,

"I was just stating something," said Iris calmly.

"Come on guys, stop fighting," said Nick trying to calm Kiki and Spyro down.

"Yeah seriously, grow up," said Chopper having a drink in a corner of the room.

"Do humans do this often?" Chompy asked waiting for an answer from anyone,

"Well not all humans," Thina answered who was sitting out of the 'excitement' at a table, sewing.

Before anything else could be said or done, Sakan came barging into the room.

"I need your help, quick!" he said, out of breath.

* * *

"There," Sakan pointed into the distance. Sakan made everybody go with him against their will but it's the fact that he was pretty scary when he shouted at them to make them go with him with or without Kiki's orders. Spyro stayed at the castle, not wanting anything to do with Kiki. Chopper stayed in case Ace needed something. Everyone either walked or rode on horses, and those that didn't ride before fell off this time too. Sakan lead them through the desert and there in the distance looked like a sandstorm brewing up.

"What about it?" Katie asked,

"It's not normal," said Sakan in a monotone voice.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Shol asked,

"Simple, go in there and check it out," said Sakan and crosses his arms waiting for them to do so. The others just glared at him,

"When did you become the captain?" Iris asked bluntly,

"I'm a prince, I'm higher than a mere captain," said Sakan proudly,

"Pth! Spoiled rich guy…" Garret mumbled and got off his horse and headed for the unusual sandstorm followed by the others.

When the crew got close enough to actually feel sand on their faces, it all of a sudden just stopped.

"Okay…that was weird," Katie commented then something popped out of the sand and half the crew shrieked in fear.

"Guys, it's just a scorpion," said Shol with a sweatdrop.

"I BIG Scorpion!" Donsopp pointed out. Before any more comments could be made, Iris kicked the thing on its side.

"Come on, let's investigate exactly what was going on here," she said and started leading the others this time.

"Ooh, can we eat it?" Kiki asked watching the scorpion trying to get up or dig back into the sand.

"Unless you want to die, go ahead but I highly advise you not to," said Thina and took Kiki's shoulders to lead her away from the scorpion.

"Why would I die?" Kiki asked,

"The scorpion just said he'll get that yellow-blazing freak that kicked him," said Chompy,

"Really?" asked Kiki amused then Iris suddenly went running back to the giant scorpion.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STINGING BUG FREAK?" Iris shouted angrily and started beating on the scorpion. Everyone just stood there with sweatdrops.

"Stupid bug with a pointy tail and big in size thinks it's better than me! Ha! I showed it!" Iris grumbled as every desert animal is now officially afraid of her.

"H-Hey Iris, you might have gone just a bit overboard there," said Katie with a sweatdrop.

"I'm actually happy that she took care of it!" said Donsopp.

"It wasn't that scary really. Leave the creatures here alone and they'll leave you alone," said Nick.

"Doesn't matter, we have to find out what happened to that sandstorm that just stopped when we got close to it," Thina reminded.

"Agreed," said Garret,

"Okay! Everyone spread out and search for clues!" Kiki ordered, though it was more of a random shout than an actually order.

Everyone started searching through the sand or the area and no one found anything.

"…Does it feel like something is wrong?" Shol asked Kiki,

"Huh? Yeah! I'm hungry!" said Kiki and Shol grew an anime vein.

"You're an idiot! Can't you be serious for once?" Shol asked angrily.

"Um yes I can! So, you think something doesn't feel right or something?" Kiki asked and Shol was taken back by the fact that she's willing to listen.

"Uh, yeah I do. Something doesn't feel right. Kiki, there's no one here except us," said Shol.

"Okay, then maybe we should go back to Sakan…Sakan!" Kiki exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmm…that's weird," Sakan said to himself when he saw that the sandstorm stopped when the crew got there. Then he watched in amusement when Iris beats up the scorpion. Sakan sat on his horse and got suspicious when the crew searched and found nothing. Something really is wrong. Then Sakan heard Kiki shout his name.

"Hello, Young Prince…"

Sakan immediately reaches for the dagger and sword he had with him and jumped off his horse.

--

"Shol! Go on ahead! You're the fastest!" Kiki ordered as she and the crew makes their way back to the prince. Shol nodded, running ahead uphill to Sakan. Shol made a perfect landing and ended up in front of the horse which was frightened and nearly gave Shol a kicking. Shol avoided the horse and then bumped into someone.

"Look out!" Shol found himself hitting the floor, and then dragged.

"Hey let go!" he shouted,

"Sure, if you want to die!" said Sakan continuing to pull him and Shol then saw a blade just barely missing him.

Shol slipped out of his cloak that Sakan was dragging him with and took out his own sword and attacks the guy hiding his face with a mask that nearly gave him a haircut! Sakan tosses the cloak aside,

"Shol! Careful! That guy's got the powers of a Devil's fruit!" Sakan warned.

"Oh! _Now_ you tell me!" Shol shouted as he quickly went under and behind and was about to stab the big and tall guy, with his body almost completely covered, but he only hits sand.

"What the? Where did he go?" Shol looked around and was on his guard, even if he can't see the enemy, he's got keen instincts. Sakan came up next to him and as much as the two don't like it, they had their back to each other just in case.

"Who was that guy?" Shol asked,

"His father was in charge of a group called the Baroque Works named Crocodile. My mother actually thought it was Crocodile himself that was back but this guy was too young to be Crocodile. Big, bad, mean, bad fashion sense, and ugly. It completely equals Crocodile's kid," explained Sakan,

"Yeah, except it's not really a kid. More a dangerous adult with a gun even though he's got a sword! And what was with him disappearing all of a sudden? How do you know he's ugly his you can't even see his face?" Shol asked angrily.

"He posses powers of a Devil's Fruit from his father. He has the power of sand. And I know what he looks like because I've been attacked by him before except I didn't know he was related to Crocodile in anyway back then," said Sakan and just then both felt that they should not be standing where they were.

The two jumped away just before a giant hand made out of sand reached up,

"You know, you're pretty good…for a prince," said Shol and got ready to fight,

"Hey, I cannot be defended all the time by other people," said Sakan and he too got into fighting position.

* * *

"Uh…which way did Shol go?" Katie asked looking around,

"I can't believe you lost him!" Garret shouted at Kiki.

"Hey it's not my fault!" she argued back.

"Come on guys, stop fighting," said Nick going in between them.

"What Nick said. Good to see that we actually have boys with brains," said Iris looking around for signs of Shol or Sakan.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Garret and Donsopp exclaimed.

"Come now, boys, remain calm and collective," Thina advised. Chompy was sniffing around,

"Hey, I think I caught a bit of Sakan's scent. The perfume scents from the palace is still on Sakan…I smell Shol too! Did you know his hair has the worst smell ever?"

"Great job, Chompy!" Katie cheered and pointed forward,

"Now I can see the handsome Sakan and hot Shol!"

Everyone sweat drops,

"Um, the scent came from that direction…" said Chompy and motioned to the opposite way Katie was pointing at.

* * *

"Stay back, your highness and let the ultimate assassin take care of this!" said Shol smirking and charged forward,

"Hey! Why would I let you take all the fun? Do you know how boring being a prince is?" Sakan asked and went after Shol. Both had their swords attack the sand fist but it was hard as solid rock! Learning from that Shol attacked again but with different force and sliced it. Then weapons shaped from sands sprouted from the ground,

"…Still think the prince life is boring?" Shol asked as he looks at all the solid sand shaped weapons in front of them.

"Hn, yes. But anyway, Shol, we're wasting our time and energy fighting sand. We have to find the actual person," Sakan pointed out,

"But then it's no fun," said Shol and went straight ahead attacking every sand-made objects. Sakan sighed,

"Shol! This is what he wants! Shol! Listen to me!" Sakan shouted after him. Sakan growled to himself. A sweat slipped down the side of his face and hits the sand. Deep down, he's worried and a bit scared. He can use a sword and he can fight to defend himself. But since fighting isn't what princes are supposed to do, he doesn't battle any more than Donsopp. There's no way he can fight this enemy alone without protection from someone like Shol. He knows that Shol was purposefully lured away from him.

"_Okay…I'm afraid. But I can't let that get to me. My mother put her life at risk when she joined Baroque Works to save her country. Now, I have to be brave too and fight whether I'm alone or not. But…I can't fight someone twice my size with twice my strength and skills. That and the fact that he has powers of a Devil's Fruit is also what's giving me a bit of a shake…" _Sakan thought with fear but starts taking in deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay, I'm going to be okay. Shol! Get back here! I can't handle this on my own!" Sakan shouted to Shol again. Shol turns around, getting annoyed with him but his face of wanting to complain changed to a worried and scared expression,

"SAKAN RUN!! Behind you!"

Sakan didn't need to turn around; he made a dash forward only to trip.

"Sakan!" Shol shouted running to his aid, but he's not fast enough to actually save him even though he can actually reach them.

"Gomu! Gomu! No Pistol!"

"Sakan! You alright?" Shol asked helping him up,

"Yeah, was that Kiki?" Sakan asked and looked behind where the person that was about to kill him lay knocked out.

"Alright? Where is he?" Kiki asked with a fist ready for another attack,

"Uh, you took care of him," Shol pointed.

"WHAT? I didn't even get a chance to fight!" Garret exclaimed when he saw it was already over.

"Uh, I'm actually quite glad! He looks a little to big to deal with!" said Donsopp with a nervous laugh.

"You are useless," said Iris,

"That was mean, Iris. Besides…I agree with you, Donsopp! That guys twice Garret's size!" said Katie looking between the two.

"_Though Garret's definitely a lot more handsome. Even though I can't see this bad guy's face…I did NOT just say that about Garret!" _Katie thought and started hitting herself with her hands.

"Uh…are you alright?" Garret asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Who me? Of course I'm okay! What? Do you think I have mental problems are something?" Katie snapped.

"Actually yes…" Garret mumbled and received a hit at the head with a bat that Katie pulled out.

Chompy quickly changed back into his two-legged form and pulled out a needle and injected it into the man,

"There, now he's for sure, knocked out!"

Back at the castle, everyone, especially Kiki, was enjoying a great dinner. Well, everyone except Shol that is. Unfortunately to him, he sat right next to Kiki.

"Hey Shol! What's wrong? Aren't you hungry? Because if you're not, I'll take your dinner," said Kiki between mouthfuls. Shol grew an anime vein.

"You are so childish!"

"Yeah? Well you're too serious!"

"Gr…No, you can't have my dinner and nothing's wrong!" Shol snapped,

"Oh come on Shol. Lighten up just a bit at least. You're going to stress yourself out if you keep thinking so hard," said Kiki in a normal tone of voice.

"Hn…don't you think that the single punch you gave that guy that tried to assassinate the prince and knocked him out was a bit…too easy?" Shol asked,

"No and why did he want to kill Sakan in the first place? Oh yeah, don't forget that Chompy injected something in him," Kiki reminded and asked, them took another bite.

"Who cares why, I'm just trying to figure out how that single hit could've knocked him out, if it really did. Something's not right," said Shol.

"Oh come on! I even kicked his body a few times! The guy was out cold!"

"You don't get it! Being careless is what could lead to our own deaths!" Shol snapped at her as she chews her food but she wasn't taken back by him at all.

"…Is that how you lost your family?" Kiki asked calmly and Shol felt like he has been physically hit by her as his body moves back and he lost his balance and falls off his chair.

"Shol! You okay?" Kiki asked with some concern in her voice. He looked at her, okay, he glared at her.

"You…just SHUT UP!" And with that, Shol took off.

"Shol!!" Kiki shouted and left the table to go after him.

"Kiki! Shol!" Katie shouted after her,

"Where are you guys going?" Donsopp added.

"They were fighting I guess," said Garret playing with his food.

"I think Kiki just annoyed the heck out of the guy," said Spyro and cooked his food extra crispy.

"They'll be fine," said Ace as he continues eating. Then all of a sudden, his face just hits the plate.

"OH MY GOSH! HE DIED!" Katie shouted,

"Oh not again," said Spyro after he found his father's pulse.

"Let me guess…that sleeping disorder he has?" Thina asked,

"Yup, he's fine," said Spyro as Garret and everyone that has sense on the crew sweatdrops.

* * *

Shol stood out in the desert night staring at sand that continues on and on across the land.

"Shol."

Shol refuses to turn around and answer the straw hat girl.

"Shol… (sigh) Shol look, from what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend or hurt you in any way. My Dad, he hates it when people don't smile, and so do I. I don't really feel that good if I'm the reason that a person isn't smiling," said Kiki in a serious, but gentle voice.

"You don't understand, Kiki. You're not the kind of person to understand what I've been through," Shol growled.

"Maybe not, maybe I don't understand, but, I can still care can't I? Shanks left you in my care and as captain; a crew member is my responsibility. Besides Shol! You're my friend!" said Kiki and grinned and Shol has never been more surprised and confused to hear those words.

"…Friend?" he asked and turns to look at her.

"Oh please don't say you don't know what that means!" said Kiki pointing at him,

"Of course I know what that means YOU MONKEY!" Shol shouted with an anime vein and Kiki just starts laughing.

"That's the Shol I know! You may not be smiling, but I know you're happy and smiling on the inside!" said Kiki with her own grin and turns around to leave Shol be.

"……K-Kiki wait."

"Yeah?" she asked,

"Hn, it's dangerous at night. I'll walk you back inside the castle. Whether you like it or not," said Shol and walked up next to her.

"Okay thanks but it's not like I can't take care of myself," said Kiki and puts her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, sure you can take care of yourself. You can't even walk 10 feet without tripping over yourself," said Shol coolly.

"Excuse me? Hey! Just because you have cool swords and weapons and stuff! Doesn't make you cool and smart!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

The two continued to argue until they got back to the others, who happened to have a food fight while they were gone. The funny thing was, everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Garret, Chopper, and Iris had fun…okay, Iris had some fun but she only wanted revenge for those that threw food at her hair. But never less, everyone looked ridicules. Kiki burst out laughing as Shol continued to stare at everybody with food all over them and Ace knocked out still. He couldn't help it, he wanted to hold in his laugh but he was still chucking.

"Hey! You _do_ have a sense of humor!" said Kiki and Shol immediately shuts up,

"Hey give me a break! They all look-"

"Funny! I know!"

Shol expected her to tease him about it but instead, she restarted the food fight. He sighed,

"_Okay, she's an idiot, but…a likable baka," _thought Shol and a small smile spreads itself out…it lasted until he got hit by Kiki.

"Uh, sorry Shol!" said Kiki sincerely, hoping not to get him angry with her. He gave her an irritated glare and picked some food from the ground,

"You know that this means war!"

Kiki only laughed as Shol smirks and out to get revenge.

* * *

"Luffy look," Zoro puts a piece of paper in front of Luffy's face when he was watching the calm sea.

"What, Zoro? It's a picture," said Luffy.

"Luffy, this guy's been captured in Alabasta," said Zoro,

"So?" Luffy asked looking up at him.

"Luffy! This guy is Crocodile's son!" Zoro exclaimed,

"Are you serious? How old is he?" Luffy asked with his silly grin on,

"That doesn't matter, Luffy!"

"What matters is that he's been caught," said Usopp walking up to the two.

"It's been said that he tried to assassinate the prince," Zoro added.

"What? VIVI'S SON?" Luffy exclaimed in fear.

"Yeah, but there's something weird about it. It's not like a walk in the part for capturing a pirate with over 70 million berries on his head. I'm giving this guy less than a week for him to escape the Marines' grasp while in Alabasta," said Zoro.

"Hmm…whoever got him must be good," said Luffy.

"I heard that it was your own daughter and her crew that got him…" came a voice and Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp looked behind them.

"Nico Robin! Hi!" Luffy greeted, "I can't believe you tracked us down!"

"Hello, Captain. Zoro and Usopp," she greeted as well walking up to them.

"You really think our kids took him out?" Zoro asked,

"Not exactly, I don't have that clear of an information but Kiki and her crew were definitely involved," said Robin.

"Hey, what if Croc's son wasn't really after the prince? I mean, no offense to Vivi and her people, but a pirate with over 70 million berries on his head should have no problem getting to her son," Luffy pointed out.

"You know, Luffy's got a point for once," said Usopp.

"What do you mean for once?" Luffy asked angrily.

"So, you're saying there's more than what we think is going on?" Zoro asked.

"Not for us, but for our teenage children," said Robin.

* * *

**Please R and R! **

**Okay, I updated this for different reason. First off, I had to eventually because I haven't updated in a while. Second, it's only fair before I go to the other side of the globe for my summer vacation. So I won't be updating anytime soon until I get back! Unless my cousin's let me use their computer for a few hours! **


	22. Family at all?

**Yeah, I finally started updating again; at least on this story. My writing my start off a bit rough like my early chapters but I haven't written this story wince I left for Taiwan so give me a break this time, please?

* * *

**

Kiki stretched,

"Oh yeah! Now this is a nice day!" she said as she feels the wind against her skin while sitting on the bow of the ship.

"Yeah, it's nice to be out sailing again," said Thina who was also enjoying the breeze with her.

"It's such a perfect day!" said Katie who was also with the other two just sitting around a high spot, within their hearing range, on the ship, feeling the wind.

"It _would _be perfect if it weren't for one thing: WHY THE HECK IS THIS STUCK UP ROYALTY GUY DOING SAILING WITH US?" Iris exclaimed pointing at Sakan who was enjoying his apple while watching the sea. He looked at Iris with a calm but stuck up expression,

"Because being royalty is boring. Plus, my mother thinks I'm more protected with you guys," said Sakan and took another bite.

"Oh yeah? Well what use are you to this crew?" Iris asked giving him a glare,

"What use? Don't forget how much more berries you guys got because of me. Well let's see, I can fight. Give me any weapon and I can use it. I _am _royalty and I'm a ladies man."

"HECK YEAH HE IS!" Katie exclaimed with hearts in her eyes as she pops out of no where in front of Sakan.

"Looks won't help us," said Iris with an anime vein.

"Wait until you see what I can do whoever you guys have a problem. I'll take care of it," said Sakan with a smirk.

"Whatever, unless you want to get killed, I suggest you stay out of the way when we fight. Especially me," said Iris and with that she headed for the kitchen. Nick saw her arguing with Sakan,

"Is she alright?" Nick asked Garret who was sparing with Nick but Garret couldn't even land a scratch on him and Nick can still pay attention to something else.

"HELLO? I'm your opponent!" Garret shouted,

"Oh yeah. Hey! Take it easy! You're too frustrated! Of course you can't land a hit on me!"

"You told me you never held a sword in your life!"

"I have, I just never wielded one before," Nick corrected with a smile as the two continued to swing swords at each other.

"You must be cheating with that inherited Devil's Fruit you have," said Garret and quickly swung from the side which Nick easily blocked,

"Nope," he said and pushed Garret back with the sword and Garret topples over Donsopp who was playing poker with the two deer.

"Watch it!" Donsopp exclaimed angrily.

"Looks like I win again," said Chopper and shows his hand...hooves, and Donsopp only got angrier.

"I guess everything would be nice if everyone wasn't so wound up," said Thina to Kiki,

"I know, but I understand how Iris feels," said Kiki and sighed,

"You don't want the prince here either?" Thina asked puzzled. Kiki was jumping for joy when it was announced that Sakan was joining them.

"No, not Sakan. I'm glad he's with us. I'm only upset that…"

"Yo! Kiki! I'm still hungry! I want some more food!" Spyro shouted from one end of the ship,

"SHUT UP! Go ask Iris! She's the chef!"

"Oh I see…You're not happy that Spyro and Ace will be traveling with us for a while until they reach the next land," said Thina with a small sweat drop.

"No, I don't mind Uncle Ace since he's the best guy around ever. It's Spyro that I hate!"

"You know that you two act more like siblings than cousins," said Katie, joining the conversation now that Sakan went to train with Garret and Nick. Garret made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her eyeing them.

"That's what everyone says!" Kiki complains.

"It's true," Katie shrugs.

* * *

"Yes! There it is! Let's find Nami!" Luffy shouted when that reached Cocoyasha.

"NO!" Nami snapped at them when they reached her house.

"But Nami! We really need a navigator! And you're the best! Besides, we can't find the Baratie without your help!" Luffy nearly whined,

"If we're trying to find the Baratie then that's double no for me! I'm not going!"

"Don't tell me it's because of Sanji," said Zoro who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"And what if it is?" Nami asked,

"Get over it!" Zoro advised with force.

"That idiot wouldn't understand how a woman feels if it crawled up his pant leg and died," said Nami and went back to making lunch.

"…Now what do we do?" Usopp asked,

"Maybe we should ask more gently and with more reason," Robin advised and answered for Usopp.

* * *

That very night, everyone was asleep on the ship except for a certain blonde girl cooking at midnight.

"_I have to perfect this recipe…"_

"Hey Iris!"

Iris nearly dropped her pan when Katie came barging in,

"What do you want at this time of night?" Iris asked and continued her work,

"I needed a midnight snack, I got hungry," said Katie and looked in the small fridge which was almost bare thanks to Ace and Spyro, and not Kiki for once.

"Don't, if you eat now, you won't be able to sleep," said Iris like an adult would say it.

"Yes Mom!" said Katie sarcastically and took a pear.

"…Not funny, Katie. I'm pretty much my own mother since I hardly remember her now!"

"Mom? She's great! You know that! Pretty and smart, just like us!" said Katie with a grin.

"…Yeah I remember that at least," said Iris and stopped the cooking when she failed this recipe again.

"Hey Iris, tell me more about Dad. I see him all the time when we go to the Baratie but I didn't actually know much about him back then though…" said Katie now wanting to know more about her own father whom she never really met until the day she discovered that Iris was her sister.

"…Dad is great. Even though he never mentioned you until the day I joined Kiki, but I still remembered you so it didn't matter," said Iris quietly as she washes the dishes.

"You remembered me? Then how come I don't remember you? There are no pictures of you and father in the house," said Katie sadly.

"Yes I remember you…Anyway, about Father: He's a great guy, he really looks after you. But not without strictness and skills. He taught me everything he knew so I'll be ready to take him on in a cook-off to see who will own the Baratie. At the same time I became part of a family on the Baratie. I was also the only female, after being raised by men everywhere you can get depressing after a while," said Iris and now moved to just cleaning the kitchen.

"Don't forget creepy, I mistook you for a guy," said Katie,

"That too; Short hair, shirt and baggy pants, small breasts... I'm not like other girls but I'm glad to be different. I'm a better influence than Father at least. The guy still smokes!" said Iris angrily when she mentioned about Sanji still smoking.

"I wonder why Dad smokes in the first place," Katie wondered out loud.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember," said Iris and sighed.

"…Iris? Why are you so negative about everything? Smile and go look at guys!"

"No way, boys are the most annoying things in the world including Father. Look what his genes did to you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, though!"

Iris sweat drops,

"If only you could see what he did to you. Look Katie, you may be my younger sister but this conversation right now is one thing we aren't going to talk about again. If you have a question about our parents, ask them and not me!"

Katie watched Iris leave the kitchen,

"…What did I say?"

The next day, it was like any other sailing say. Relaxing for some, training for others, etc…

"Hey Kiki, what do you know about my parents?" Katie asked her captain lying in the middle of the deck,

"Sanji and Nami? Um let's see…they're your parents!"

"I know that, I mean things I don't know," said Katie with a sweat drop,

"Yeah but I never met them before until the first time I met you and Iris. Other than that, I know they were part of my father's crew," said Kiki and Katie sighed and went to a different person.

"How would I know anything about your parents?" Garret asked rudely and Katie grew an anime vein.

"You could've at least said that in a nicer tone!"

"Give me a break! I just lost to Nick!" he snapped and wiped some sweat off his forehead and glared at Nick who smiled nervously.

"WHOO! GO NICK!" Katie congratulated and Garret glares daggers at her.

"What? It's not my fault he's good and good looking!"

"I'm good and good looking too you know," said Garret and Katie laughed,

"No, you're good but not good looking in my book!"

Iris walked by Kiki and got her to go lay somewhere else,

"Hey Iris, why is your sister going around asking about her parents?" Kiki asked,

"She's what? Oh Katie, why did you have to be so stubborn?"

Iris stomped off to Katie where she was once again in an argument with Garret.

"Katie…" she growled and that tone of voice even scared Garret.

"What?" Katie asked innocently,

"Katie…please! Stop trying to learn more about Father!"

"Why? I never knew him very well! Besides, why are they not living together anyway?"

"Just because! They're divorced Katie!"

"Divorced? Why?" Katie asked sadly and Iris growled in frustration.

"I don't know why! They always fight! They're arguing over something! I don't know! I didn't understand big words that time!"

"You were born when this happened?" Katie asked with fear in her voice,

"Yes! And I remembered it like it was yesterday! You were too young to remember but I was there! All their fights and arguments! All your crying when you woke from their shouting. My fear of them. Then it happened, just like that! Father left and took me with him. I couldn't even say goodbye to neither you nor Mother. My childhood past is clearer than my memories of what I did a few days ago! I don't know what or who to hate anymore…Our parents, or us."

"Iris…"

"…It's hard to grow up without the love from a mother. But I'm still here and I don't want to here about our parents anymore okay? No more Katie!"

"Iris! You can't keep running away like that!" Katie protested,

"You know, she's right. I hate to admit it, but she's right. I know what it's like, Iris, to not feel the love from a mother…but you shouldn't take everything so negative! At least Katie smiles at least 20 times day," said Garret pointing at Katie.

"Look, Mother and Father aren't that important to me anymore. I'm grown up and I don't need parents to look after me. I'm going to win this bet with Father and then beat him in a cook-off. Then I can take over the Baratie and live the rest of my life with no problems," said Iris and started walking away.

"Well isn't that simple?" Sakan asked who was sitting on a barrel and Iris stopped,

"You shouldn't eavesdrop!" Iris snapped,

"Look, having parents being separated is hard, I know too. But let it go; or at least find out why they separated," said Sakan calmly,

"Oh? So you want me to just walk up to both my parents and ask: 'Hi, can you tell me why you two hate each other and why you separated?' or something?"

"No, I'm thinking more of an honest approach," said Sakan and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to cook lunch," Iris announced and headed for the kitchen.

"Cool! What's for lunch?" Spyro and Kiki asked when Iris announced that but then gave each other a glare.

"…Mom and Dad don't really hate each other do they?" Katie asked out loud, not sure _who_ was even asking herself.

"Of course not! There was a reason they married right?" Kiki pointed out when she heard Katie even asked that sort of question, of course, she punched out Spyro first.

"But…Oh Iris…"

* * *

"Katie, where's the next town?" Thina asked the next day when Katie was staring out in space in the nest.

"Huh? What?" Katie asked and looked at Thina who was waiting for an answer when she climbed more than half-way up.

"I asked where the next town is," Thina repeated.

"Um…last I checked, it should be right over-"

"Hey look! Land! Spyro can finally leave!" Kiki exclaimed from below and sure enough, there was a town right ahead,

"...Never mind…"

"Are you okay, Katie?" Thina asked and climbed all the way up to sit next to her,

"Yeah…" Katie replied and sighed.

"It doesn't sound like it," said Thina shaking her head,

"It's Iris…she doesn't seem to care much about her family. She certainly didn't seem to care about our own parents. And apparently not me by the way she treats me," said Katie sulking.

"And how does she treat you?" Thina asked,

"Like I'm just…a friend. I'm just someone she knows and is part of the crew! Where's the family love in that?"

"Well, I've never have remembered my parents well. So I don't know what it's like to remember your parents splitting up and being separated from your sibling, but it must be hard for Iris," Thina pointed.

"Yeah I guess…well, lets get down from here and get ready to go stock up on some more supplies and get more information," said Katie and started heading down from the nest.

When the two got down, Nick came up to them.

"Thina what do you know about Pokuro Town?" Nick asked,

"Not much, I heard it's just a normal town with a big port. The place carries everything is needed for traveling at sea. The only problem is that they are a lot of wanted signs there with bounty hunters passing by all the time. So we best not stop there," Thina advised.

"Well that's just wonderful…KIKI! TURN THE SHIP AROUND WE DO NOT WANT TO GO THERE!" Nick shouted so Kiki could hear and turn the wheel.

"Wait, _that's _Pokuro Town?" Katie asked pointing at the town they're arriving at and Nick nodded. Katie ran towards Kiki and took over the ship,

"We're going!"

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"There happens to be a wanted poster for Kiki and we don't want to get arrested!" Garret exclaimed when he stomped up to Katie with a very angry look.

"Yeah, but all we have to do is conceal her face and the hat and we'll be okay!" Katie pointed out,

"…And the sail?" Garret asked pointing up.

"Um…I don't know."

"We can always take it down and put up the spare sail," Donsopp suggested.

"That works! Okay! Let's go!" Katie exclaimed,

"I thought I was the captain," said Kiki and crossed her arms.

"Heh…sorry."

* * *

"That's good, I almost don't recognize her," said Chopper,

"But I can't breathe!" Kiki exclaimed and pulled the mask off.

"Here, you can borrow my clothes, Kiki. Just take the hat off," said Thina and pulled Kiki along to her room.

"But I don't go anywhere without my hat!"

"We'll figure something out, don't worry!"

After a few more minutes, Kiki came back out with the same kinds of clothes that Thina wears.

"Well I'm wearing red at least. Why are these pants so baggy? And why does my top has to be so revealing and tight?" Kiki asked, not used to these kinds of outfits.

"Here, we'll have Garret hang on to the hat for you and you put this over her head and this over your mouth," said Thina adding more clothing onto Kiki to cover her face.

"I don't trust Garret with it…" Kiki mumbled,

"…I'll take care of it if you want," said Shol who was keeping things to himself by a corner.

"Shol! Where have you been? We thought you fell off the boat or something!" Chompy exclaimed.

"I prefer to keep things to myself," said Shol and flicked his hair. Then Spyro came out of the kitchen dragging his father who seemed to have fallen asleep while eating again. Then he saw Kiki and cracked up laughing,

"You look ridicules! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"GR…SPYRO! ONCE WE LAND, YOU'RE LEAVING!" Kiki shouted with a huge anime vein while pointing at him.

"I can't wait to leave! The sight of you annoys me enough!"

"Why you…"

"Come on you guys, stop fighting. We're going to reach land soon so let's assign jobs," Nick suggested calming the two down.

"As usual, Iris will go search for food," said Kiki and looks at Iris who was resting against a barrel,

"Sure…"

"I'll go with Iris! I can help carry!" Chompy volunteered jumping up and down.

"I'll go too, if there's a book store here I'd like to take a look and I can always help Iris," said Nick and smiled at Iris who said nothing.

"I'll go out to dance and perform, and maybe I can get information while I'm there," said Thina,

"I'll go with Thina, I can be of some use," said Sakan and Garret gave him a look,

"I better go with you in case there's princenapping or something," said Garret and sighed,

"I don't need protection," said Sakan coolly.

"Sure you don't…"

"I'm going to stay until my dad wakes up then we'll be outta here!" said Spyro and sat down.

"…I'll go looking around at the Wanted posters," said Shol,

"Me too! I'll go with Shol!" Katie exclaimed,

"Okay, then it's settled…Garret is staying with Chopper and Donsopp to watch the ship and I'll go with Sakan and Thina!" said Kiki with a grin and Garret grew an anime vein.

The group split up to so their jobs would be easier. Shol and Katie scanned the posters on the bulletin outside a bar,

"Do you see Kiki?" Shol asked,

"Nope!"

"Bounty Hunters?"

The two turned around to see a big muscular guy,

"Uh, n-" Shol nudged Katie hard,

"Yes, we are," Shol answered.

"Well you're not going to get any job for now or for the next couple of days," said the man.

"Why?" Katie asked,

"Don't you know? One of the toughest Marines captain is here. He's here to catch some pirates and no one can beat him. Son of _the _Captain Smoker (Chaser in dub)!"

"W-What?" Shol stuttered,

"Who's Smoker? Does he smoke like my dad?" Katie asked and Shol pulled her to the side to explain.

"Smoker is strong and I don't want to know what his son can do or who he is so lets find Kiki and get out of here as soon as possible!"

Shol started walking away and Katie followed,

"But Shol! It can't be that bad! Come on! Can't we spend more _alone_ time together?" Katie pleaded and Shol grew a sweat drop.

A few hours later:

"Where is everybody?" Donsopp asked in a very bored voice,

"Don't ask me…" Garret mumbled,

"Hey! Help us!" Garret, Donsopp, and Chopper looked over the ship where Iris, Sakan, Thina, Nick, Kiki, and Chompy are pushing loads of supplies onto the ship and they immediately ran to help.

"What did you guys buy?" Donsopp asked, bewildered at the sight.

"Don't ask," Iris growled and they all continued to push, pull, and carry. After getting everything onto the ship, everyone sat down for a rest,

"Where's Spyro and Ace?" Nick asked,

"Left with this message from Spyro: 'Next time we see each other little Kiki, we will decide who is more powerful once in for all!' and from Ace: I hope we get to see each other again soon. Maybe we can even travel together for a longer period of time than this!' and then after stealing the rest of our foods, they left," Donsopp answered and Kiki shot up to a stand with anger,

"THAT SPYRO!"

"Take is easy Kiki; people are going to hear you!" Garret snapped and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"Hey, where are Katie and Shol?" Iris asked,

"Didn't come back yet," said Chopper and shrugged,

"Great…"

* * *

"Shol? Shol! Hello?" Katie cried hoping Shol could hear her in the large crowd that she's stuck in. Apparently, after getting side-tracked with some cute boys, she seemed to have lost Shol.

"I can't believe this, I can find my way around an ocean but I can't find my way around town!" Katie pouted angrily.

"Hey…you lost, kid?"

"Huh? Yeah, who are you?" Katie asked the tall, muscular man with short but neat silver smoke-white hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shol walked on the ship, but not without thinking that Kiki is going to kill him for losing Katie.

"SHOL YOU IDIOT!" Kiki exclaimed and was about to start beating him up but not without getting held back Garret, Nick, and Donsopp.

"I thought she was right behind me! Look, I need help looking for her. That's it, I'll bring her back, okay?" said Shol trying to convince Kiki that he can,

"Fine, I guess I can still trust you. I'll just go with you myself!" said Kiki and started walking off the ship,

"I'll go too, who knows what Katie has gotten herself into…" said Garret shaking his head.

"You're just worried about her," said Nick, teasing,

"AM NOT!" Garret snapped at Nick with a glare. Garret, Kiki, and Shol left the ship in search for Katie. Thina looked at Iris who was peeling a potato on the floor,

"Aren't you worried, Iris?" Thina asked walking up to her,

"Of course not, Katie can take care of herself. Besides, people fall for her cute and innocent look all the time that someone's bound to help her," said Iris calmly and went on to the next potato.

"But Iris, she is your sister after all, you should be one of the people looking for her," said Thina with concern, for Katie at least,

"The worst thing that can happen in this situation is if she was found by a rapist, another pirate crew, or anyone from the Marines. And the chances of that are still slim. Katie may be considered stupid but she's not _that _stupid. Especially after living with…her mother all the time," said Iris but a sad look cam upon her face when she mentioned her own mother.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Kiki, Garret, and Shol can't get any closer to Katie with that guy hanging around with her. What will Iris do once she finds out how much danger Katie is really in once her identity as a pirate is spilled? **

**I don't remember who it was, I believe it was you WildGamer (If it was someone else, I apologize to both of you), that gave me a name for this character but I can't remember…**


	23. Hunted

**Yeah, my friend asked about this story so I went to check when I last updated only to find that I actually went a whole year without updating! My gosh! I am SO SORRY! Seriously, I'm REALLY sorry everyone! I'll assure you that at least 2 chapters will be updated before the year ends!**

**And summer is almost here for me, ending in about 2 days, so I can assure you I'll have the time to update…well only if you take out driving time for my license or a summer job…**

* * *

Kiki, still in that disguise, walked behind Garret and Shol as they searched for a blonde in the crowd.

"Any luck?" Kiki asked since she was the shortest and can't really help with the seeing and stretching a bit taller would only get attention.

"No," Garret replied,

"But we need to keep a look out for someone with silver-white hair," said Shol and the other two looked at him,

"Why?" the two asked in unison,

"Word is, Captain Smoker is here," Shol replied,

"Smoker?!" Garret exclaimed and Kiki only looked confused,

"Who?" she asked,

"I thought he retired!" Garret exclaimed again,

"I wasn't talking about _the _Captain Smoker, I'm talking about his son. Though I don't know much about him so I don't even know his first name forcing me to call him by his last name, Smoker. I think his current rank is Captain, and he carries around an extendable jutte/jitte for a weapon," Shol summarized.

"Hmm…Smoker…" Kiki was tilting her head side to side to try and remember that name.

"How can you not remember an important name like that?!" Garret exclaimed with an anime vein.

* * *

Katie looked at the odd weapon,

"How do you fight with this thing?" she asked the man sitting next to her. He was big, but more tall than big and muscular. He had short silver-white hair only going to his neck at the back of his head and wears a long white jacket with black gloves and boots.

"Experience," he replied and reached inside his jacket taking out a cigar.

"You know smoking is bad for you right?" Katie asked,

"Can't help it…"

"Oh…Well thanks again for helping me. And I guess its good advice to stay where you are if you're lost. But you don't need to stay with me," said Katie swinging her legs back and forth as she continues to examine the weapon.

--

"I'm still wondering how you even lost her," said Garret shaking his head,

"She wondered off, it wasn't my fault," Shol defended,

"You are so shallow," said Garret and Shol only smirked,

"My name is Shol after all. Sounds a lot like the word 'Shoal' doesn't it?"

"Wait what do you mean? They both sound the same!" Kike exclaimed,

"Forget it…" Shol muttered with an anime vein.

"If we're going to find Katie, why don't you first start off to where you lost her?" Garret suggested.

"I'm going there now," said Shol and pointed ahead of him.

* * *

"Can you see her?" Shol asked with impatience. Kiki looked around,

"Nope!" she replied and Shol groaned. Garret stared at the two of them,

"I find this very amusing," he said; Kiki was sitting on Shol's shoulders to get a better view and Shol was getting extremely annoyed with the great amount of time she's taking.

"Oh!" Kiki pointed,

"You found her?!" the two boys exclaimed,

"No! It's a cloud that's not in the sky! Isn't that awesome?!"

The two males glared at Kiki's immaturity…until they registered what she just said.

"It's smoke!!" Shol and Garret exclaimed to each other and Shol ended up letting go of Kiki who hit the ground.

"Gah! Shol what was that for?!" she shouted at him when she stood back up and holding her head. But the two boys quickly grabbed a hold of her and they ran dragging Kiki along if she doesn't hurry and start running herself.

--

Katie stood, watching, worrying and would've panicked but luckily, she's able to think on her feat and remain calm…below the panic meter at least.

"_This guy…he can control smoke. He just captured a pirate as well! This only means one thing: I was falling for a hot guy that happens to work with the Marines and I happen to be a pirate! This is not good! I need to get away from him without arousing suspicion!" _

Katie took in a deep breath to calm herself down and started thinking up an excuse of some sort.

Garret, Shol and Kiki were hiding in an alley and saw the blonde they were looking for.

"Hey! It's Ka-" Shol quickly covered her mouth,

"Quiet! Baka!" he hissed.

"This is just great…" Garret muttered,

"It doesn't look like she's being held captive though. Maybe they don't know that she's a pirate," Shol assumed,

"Most likely and we should keep it that way," Garret agreed. Kiki finally got Shol to release her mouth,

"Okay, so then how to we get Katie back then?" Kiki asked.

"How about we get a good runner who will distract him, you know, have him chase after the person. Then the other two move in and get Katie. Then we will all head back to the ship and get out of here," Garret suggested,

"Wow! You just sounded so smart!" said Kiki and started laughing,

"Shut up!" the boys hissed.

"Anyway Garret, that plan sounds absolutely great…except you forgot that the Marines have a ship too!" Shol reminded shaking his head in disappointment. Garret turned red from embarrassment and grew an anime vein but he held in his anger in case knocking Shol's block off might give them away.

"Maybe we can still follow up on that plan though," Shol added, "But we can't run away that quickly. We might need to hide out a bit and rescue our distracter while we're at it and then escape as safely as possible. We might even have to set sail a small boat with dummies or something on them to trick them. Nick can sprout some real arms to row the boats and make the dummies look real," said Shol and Kiki clapped,

"Wow! Even you sounded smart!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up," Shol growled with an anime vein.

"I vote Kiki as the distracter," said Garret, "She's a pretty fast runner."

"WHA-" Kiki was about to shout and protest but Shol quickly covered her mouth again.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Shol agreed as he continues holding onto Kiki as she struggles.

"Alright, but the escape plan might be relied too much on luck," Garret pointed out.

"Well we could always let Kiki run around for a good few hours and then the rest of the crew can think of a plan to rescue her," Shol suggested.

"Good idea," said Garret nodding and Kiki finally got Shol to release her mouth,

"Don't I get a say in this?!" she hissed but the boys ignored her for the time being.

"Maybe we should go back to the ship and ask for their opinions," Garret suggested,

"Then we'll have to search for Katie all over again and depending on her location, it might screw up the plan!" Shol pointed out,

"Then we'll just have to think of a new plan that can work for whatever situation!"

"Well, what happens if Katie leaves on her own?" Kiki asked.

"…"

"She's got a point," said Garret and Shol only muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, there was an explosion was heard and all the attention was towards Garret, Shol, and Kiki. The three stayed completely still.

--

"An explosion!"

"What's going on?"

"Everyone calm down!" Smoker shouted, "You guys! Go investigate! I'm going too so follow my lead!"

"…I think I'll be going now," said Kaida as casual as she could,

"You go do that. Nice meeting you, ma'm. GO! My grandmother runs faster than you!"

Katie lightly gulped,

"_He can be scary doing his job…" _she thought as the marines run off.

Garret, Shol, and Kiki sweatdropped.

"That…" Shol couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It was pretty pathetic that we went through all that trouble…" Garret muttered for Shol. Kiki shot up,

"Katie!" she shouted.

"Ah!" Katie smiled and ran to Kiki and the two hugged, "I'm so glad to see you! Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed!" Kiki nodded and looked down at Garret and Shol, "Come on boys!"

"Ah! Shol!" Katie releases Kiki and ran right up to Shol when he stood up, "You came to rescue me? That's so romantic!"

"Ugh!" Garret rolled his eyes and Kiki puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I know being jealous is hard…"

"WHAT?! I'm not jealous!!" Garret shouted at her with an anime vein.

The four started running and avoided all marine officers by going into alleys or on top of rooftops.

"I wonder what happened," said Kiki as they ran,

"What? The explosion?" Shol asked,

"Yeah, did you guys do it?" Katie asked,

"Of course not! Why would Kiki ask if we did it?!" Garret pointed out with impatience.

"No need to snap…" Katie muttered to herself.

--

"This was such a _bad _idea!" Iris shouted,

"SHH!!" the rest of the crew went to get Iris to quiet down. The crew was ducking or crouching in their own ship and whispered to each other if they talk.

"We need to find the others!" said Chompy worriedly,

"No duh…" Sakan commented,

"Dr. Chopper, can't you sniff out our captain, Garret, Shol or Katie?" Thina asked. Chopper sniffed the air,

"Just barely, at least they're close to the docks," Chopper replied.

"I hope Nick and Donsopp are alright," said Chompy worriedly.

"Forget that! I have to find Katie!" Iris snapped but the others covered her mouth again.

--

Donsopp was scared stiff as he and Nick hid in an alley.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Donsopp whispered holding a giant firing weapon.

"It's okay! We got Katie away from the Marines! We just have to get back to the ship," said Nick calmly. He took a peek at the commotions as his eye appeared on the wall,

"_Hm, I guess I can use my eye more often…" _Nick thought as his eyeball scans left and right and then disappears.

"Okay Donsopp, fire that way, above towards the center of town, then we'll make our escape," Nick instructed and Donsopp nervously nodded, aiming his launcher at the sky and then firing away.

"Okay…Let's go!" Nick grabs Donsopp and started pulling him along until Donsopp started running on his own. The two went a different path, away from the docks, to get to their hidden ship, the moment they turned a corner, they all let out a yell as they both crashed into Kiki, Shol, Garret, and Katie. The two groups shouted each other's name.

"Katie! You're okay!" Donsopp cried with anime tears as he hugged her,

"Of course I'm okay!" said Katie with a proud smile.

"Good thing we found you guys! We had to hide the ship when we found out the Marines are here," Nick quickly explained,

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Garret quickly motioned for Nick and Donsopp to lead the way. Nick nodded and grabbed Donsopp off Katie as the two lead the way for the group to follow.

"Were you guys the one that caused the explosion?" Shol asking noticing a giant firing weapon on Donsopp's back.

"Yeah, Donsopp and I volunteered…"

"We did not!" Donsopp cut in, "The prince made us go!"

"Thina went out again to get some info about our condition as pirates only to find out that the Marines are here and even saw Katie with one of them. She reported that info back and that's when Donsopp and I were told to create a distraction because by that point it only made sense with an assassin like Shol along that you guys would've already found Katie," Nick explained but suddenly stopped and the others almost crashed into him.

"Why did you stop?" Kiki asked,

"…Donsopp! The signal! We can't make it to the ship and escape in time! The marines are everywhere!"

"W-Wait, if they're everywhere then how is setting the signal going to help?" Donsopp asked worriedly,

"The ship needs a start, we have to jump onto the ship as it passes," Nick explained,

"Then what about the marine ships?!" Garret pointed out,

"…Leave that to me!" said Nick and turns to locate the closest marine ship. Donsopp hesitated but he lit fireworks.

* * *

"It's Nick and Donsopp! They want us to start sailing!" Thina stood up and waved from the nest. The rest of the crew quickly got to work pulling the sail down and anchors up.

Nick pointed his fingers and orders the rest of them to run that was as he follows behind.

"Ah! There!" Kiki pointed when she saw her ship.

"Even I can't run that fast!" Katie cried. Kiki threw on arm and stretched it until it grabbed a hold of the ship.

"Everyone! Hang on to each other!" Kiki shouted as Katie grabs her, Shol grabs onto Kiki's waist, Garret onto Katie, Donsopp onto Shol and Nick onto her leg; the moment everyone was securely attached, Kiki jumps and like a rubber band, was pulled in towards the ship and they crashed onto the deck. The crew already on the ship rushed to their aid,

"Are you guys alright?!" little Chompy asked in worry. Katie shot up and was about to fall over again as she wobbled,

"WHOO! That was awesome! Let's do it again!!" she shouted only to have Garret stand up and whack her over the head,

"NEVER again!"

Donsopp was shaking nervously from the sudden flight he took, Kiki was out cold from being the first to hit the deck and have everyone else land on top of her, Shol was on top of Kiki but quickly separated himself from her, Nick slowly stood back up and jogged towards the back of the ship.

"The Marines are following…" said Sakan walking up next to Nick. Nick bit his lip as he raised his arms and crossed them by the wrists in front of his chest. Sakan noticed a small sweat fall from Nick's face. The next moment, the Marines ships following them exploded one by one and started to sink. This caught the attention of the whole crew as they all ran towards the back of the ship to see the calamity. Sakan stared with wide eyes and looked at Nick whose body started to shake.

"Nick…"

Nick turned around, walking away but Sakan quickly follows.

"Nick!"

Nick didn't say anything as he reaches for the door to go inside but Sakan quickly grabs Nick's wrist,

"Nick! Tell me! Did you do that?!"

"…" Nick looked away without an answer.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" Nick replied looking at Sakan who released Nick's wrist after seeing intense fear in Nick's eyes.

"Yes! I did! I told myself I'd never sink another ship again…" Nick's body was shaking more than before, "But look what I did…for the sake of everyone here I intentionally sank those ships!"

"Intentionally? Before? In your past? Did you…?"

"It was an accident! A complete accident but I killed people! Who knows how many casualties I caused this time…"

"Nick…hey," Sakan puts a hand on Nick's shoulder, "I wasn't supposed to know that was I? I won't say anything to the others. But you really shouldn't keep dark secrets like that buried in you. Talk about them with your closest friends. Go in and rest. You look pretty shaken up," Sakan advised. Nick nodded and bowed,

"Yes Your Highness…"

"…Don't call me that. Sakan will do just fine."

* * *

Katie watches the fire burn as men dove from the ships and into the water. A hand was put on Katie's shoulder and Katie turned to see Iris,

"Hey sis," she greeted with a smile.

"Katie…never do that again. EVER!" said Iris with a serious tone.

"Do what?"

"You know what! Going out on your own and then running into a Marine! I thought they were going to catch you!" Iris scolded. Katie blinked,

"Oh…" Katie nodded, "You were worried about me! I'm sorry, Sis!"

Iris turned red and shook her head,

"I-I never said that!" Iris crossed her arms, "It's just that, if anything happened to you, our mother would have my head!"

"You said 'our mother'!" Katie smiled with glee, "Oh Iris! You do still love your family!" Katie hugged Iris from the waist and Iris went stiff.

"Hn…whatever…" she muttered.

"I love you Iris…"

Iris hesitantly started patting Katie's back,

"I love you too…"

--

"Hey…" Shol poked Kiki again, "Wake up. Don't you want to see ships on fire?"

"Ships on fire?! Where?!" Kiki shot up and almost collided heads with Shol.

"Okay…well I know you're okay at least…"

"Huh? Of course I'm okay! I'm the captain! I have to be okay!" said Kiki reassuringly and proudly. Shol sweatdrops,

"Sure…you keep telling yourself that…" said Shol and stood up to join the other members of the crew watching the chaos behind them.

"Shol!" Kiki called after him,

"What?" Shol asked turning around,

"I can't get up…" said Kiki raising her arms and Shol anime falls.

"Get up yourself!" Shol shouted angrily.

"But…I just said I couldn't! I can't feel my legs!"

"Gr…" Shol stomped over and lifted Kiki up by her skinny arm, "Stand!" he ordered but Kiki only pouted at Shol's cold attitude.

"Fine!" Shol releases Kiki and she falls on her back,

"Shol! You jerk!" Kiki pouted again and stretches to grab a hold of Shol who then ends up dragging Kiki along wherever he goes.

* * *

That night, the ship continued to sail through the sea.

"Captain!" Thina walked into the kitchen to see Kiki with meat in her mouth,

"Yah?" Kiki asked still with the piece in her mouth. Thina sat down in the empty seat next to Kiki and made room on the table for a map.

"Look what I came across. See this mountain?" Thina pointed on the map and Kiki nodded.

"It's a large mountain, most of the mountain being the island itself. Thus it's called Mountain Island. There's a cave, big enough for five pirate ships to go in at once. It's rumored that One Piece is re-hidden in there. But not a lot of people that go in actually come out. Also note that we're currently being hunted down too, Captain. I was thinking while checking out the cave we can hide for a while as well. What do you think, Captain?" Thina asked and Kiki swallowed her meat,

"If there's a chance, then I'm going for it! It's not like 'no one has come out' right? So then yes! We're going! Thanks Thina! KATIE!" Kiki shouted,

"What?" Katie asked right before putting a fork in her mouth,

"Oh…sorry," said Kiki who just remembered that Katie's right next to her, "Anyway: Katie! Here! This is our next destination! Mountain Island!"

Katie looked at the map and nodded with a smile on,

"Mountain Island it is!"

--

Outside, Nick sat at the bow and lets the wind blow through his hair.

"Hey, something the matter, spiky?"

Nick almost jumped out of his skin or off the bow when he heard a sudden second person. He turned and sat the other way around to face the person that snuck up behind him,

"Iris? Aren't you cooking for the crew?" Nick asked the blonde who was holding a plate with a fork on it. Iris thrusts the plate with food on it into Nick's hands,

"Of course I was. But I can't let them eat too much. We'll be needing them when we get to Mountain Island," said Iris and Nick stared down at the food in his hands.

"Um, thank you. Mountain Island huh? Our next destination?" Nick asked and started eating.

"Yeah…" Iris sat down on a crate next to the bow, "You sound interested in it."

"Oh? Yeah, I am. I think there are ruins deep in the cave of the mountain. I believe there used to be a civilization on the island living both inside and outside it. I want to learn more about it," said Nick but suddenly turned red, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get that serious! Sorry if I bored you!"

Iris only blinked but didn't show her opinion on that,

"It's nothing, I didn't mind. You know, I came out here for a reason. I saw you leave the kitchen before food was even served with a depressed look on. You've been quiet since we escaped town. Something personal?"

Nick nodded,

"Sorry Iris. It's nothing I feel like talking about at the moment…"

Iris stood up and shrugged,

"Very well…" she said and started to walk back to the kitchen. The door opened and Sakan was waving a pan around,

"Hey! Commoner! I want seconds!"

Iris grew a large anime vein,

"I'M NOT A COMMONER!" she shouted with steam coming from her head as she marches towards the door and shouts inside the kitchen, "If anyone is getting second helpings it's the elder! Such as Dr. Chopper! You'd be the last person I'd feed seconds! Hey! What are you doing, Kiki?! Gah! Katie! Not you too!"

Nick held in a laugh at Iris's reaction to Sakan's comments and the names he calls her by. Sakan seems to be one of the few that can get emotion out of Iris. Katie, as a sister, it was natural for her to get under Iris's skin. As for Kiki…

Nick smiled,

"_Kiki brings out something from everyone. Some things hidden in someone. Perhaps…Kiki will be the one that can understand me more than anyone."_

* * *

Smoker slammed the piece of paper on the table.

"At least 20 million Beli!" he demanded. The other people at the table looked among each other until one of them spoke up,

"You're only a 'captain' I remind you. What makes you so sure she's involved with the Princess of Pirates?"

Smoke blew from the captain's mouth,

"Before she ran, I saw her…the straw hat girl. Along with a swordsman and a cloaked figure. The four of them ran off together. I saw them with my own eyes!" Smoker slammed his fist on the table. More whispering and discussing.

"Very well. 20 Million Beli for the pirate Katie."

Smoker nodded and left the room leaving a picture of Katie on the table with part of Kiki's hair, a part of Garret's swords, and a part of Shol's cloak within view.

"One more thing…" the silver-haired officer stopped, "The swordsman I saw looks like the son of that Roronoa Zoro…"

"What?!" A lot of more whispering and talking started filling the room.

"And that cloaked boy…I believe he's the same boy from 10 years ago. The boy assassin, wiped out 27 pirate crews and 9 marine ships full of officers. Was never caught and never found after his murdering rampage all those years ago. If you wish, I'll capture an image of both the pirate hunter's son and boy assassin," Smoker offered.

The room went into discussion again and it took a couple minutes before a decision was made.

"You get us a picture of those two, we'll put a bounty, and your rank will be raised."

Smoker turned to see if he can spot a trap in the deal.

"Deal."

* * *

On Cocoyasha, most of Straw Hat Crew was waiting around, bored, each trying to get Nami to go with them.

A figure walked up to Luffy,

"Hey! Long time to see!" and slapped the captain hard on the back causing him to hit the floor.

"Ow…oh! Nojiko! Hi!" Luffy greeted and shook the blue-haired woman's hand.

"Hi! Here to see Nami?" Nojiko asked,

"Well yeah…" Luffy looked back at the house, "We're trying to get her to come to sea with us again. To help us find the Baratie and get Sanji too," Luffy explained.

"Ah, I see. Nami still has a grudge on Sanji. I was on my way back to Nami to show her something but come with me and I'll show you all this."

Luffy followed Nojiko back to Nami's home where the rest of his crew was.

"Nee-San, I thought you were out-"

"I was. Look what I got. This was recently released by the Marines," said Nojiko and handed Nami a rolled up piece of paper and Nami unrolled it. A smile spreads across Nami's face,

"YES! That's my little girl! Oh I'm so proud of her!" Nami nearly squealed. She then went up to Zoro and nearly shoved the wanted poster to his face,

"Who is the second person on the crew to get a wanted poster? Huh? My little Katie beat your Garret!" Nami teased waving the wanted poster around.

Zoro grew an anime vein and reached for his sword but Usopp quickly tried to keep Zoro from pulling his swords out.

"Congratulations Nami! Now we have to tell Sanji!" said Luffy clapping his hands but Nami's parade was quickly ruined at the mention of Sanji.

"Oh wait! If the flyers are out, then Sanji can get one at the Baratie. Never mind!" said Luffy and laughed but Nami went over and started strangling him saying how she'll never go back to the Baratie for as long as she lived and for him to stop mentioning Sanji or the Baratie.

Robin remained silent as she looked at the world map hanging in Nami's home,

"Nami…"

"Huh? Yes?" Nami replied to Robin still having her hands around Luffy's neck.

"If we set out now…" Robin traced her fingers on the map, "We could at least pick up Chopper. Can you at least do that for us?" Robin asked and Nami releases Luffy. She crossed her arms and stared at the map and then back at Luffy with Zoro and Usopp helping him stand.

"Why are you gathering all of us anyway?" Nami asked and Luffy started to snap out of it and smiled for her,

"Our kids are trying to find One Piece! If my little girl wants to get my title, she'll have to earn that right! Right? We're the best of the best Nami! At least we were, ever since you guys all left me I think even Usopp could surpass you," said Luffy and Nami grew an anime vein,

"What was that?!"

"W-Wait…are you calling me weak?" Usopp asked with anime tears.

"Anyway Nami, I want to get the crew back together again. I want us to go out at sea, have some adventures so that we can once again be the best pirate crew ever! Then when the time comes, the Gomu Gomu crew will have to eventually meet up with us to see if they deserve to be called pirates! Am I right?" Luffy asked and did he goofy smile. Nami crossed her arms and glared at all the male members of the crew,

"Hmph!" Nami walked over to the corner of the room and opened a wardrobe. She reached in and pulled out a familiar blue weapon. Nami blew away some dust and hit it against the ground,

"Well…I suppose if I want to meet up with that stupid-excuse-of-a husband-of-mine, I want to be in tip top shape! So we'll go get Chopper, and the rest of the crew. Then when I'm ready, we'll head for the Baratie! Nojiko! I'm going out! I don't know when I'll be back!" Nami announced. Luffy and Usopp cheered and dance at the announcement. Nojiko smiled,

"Sure thing, Sis, I'll take care of everything here."

"Good! It'll take a while, but I'll master this again in no time," said Nami twirling the Clima Tact (The Weather Forcer in dub) and then landing it on her shoulder, "What are we waiting for! Let's go already!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted and ran out to the ship followed by an energetic Usopp, calm and collected Robin and Zoro, and then "Cat Burglar" Nami!

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Okay, I'm assuming "Smoker" is the last name. People usually call each other by their last names after a rank out of respect and respect is very high in Japan. So therefore, until I think of a better first name for the son, I'll stick to his rank title and last name. **

**-I am officially calling the money by its original name, Beli, now.**

**Next:**

**The crew lands on Mountain Island and after a break, they enter the cave 'accidentally' leaving Dr. Chopper back on land. But when the ship goes down a waterfall, the crew becomes separated.**

**Please R and R! Thank You!**


	24. Separation

A pirate ship drifts silently through the sea and Thina watches out for their destination.

"Mountain Island spotted!" Thina shouted and got everyone's attention down below.

"About time! It's been like…a week!" Donsopp shouted as everyone gathered on deck.

"Woohoo! Onward! To LAND!" Katie shouted as she steered and pointed forward with excitement and energy.

Nick sat in the corner as everyone else except a few started to gather at the front of the ship to see where they were landing.

"Hey…" Nick stared up to see Sakan staring down at him. Sakan invited himself to sit next to his friend.

"You've been down lately, what's going on?" Sakan asked without looking at Nick and just stared at the others being 'idiots' as he would call them. Nick only sighed and stared ahead as well.

"I'm just…down in the dumps. No big deal. I'll be okay once we leave the island."

"You do know that if something happens while we're on that island and you're out of it, it might cost the crew a life, most likely, yours," Sakan pointed out and Nick looked at the prince.

"Well…I'm not really 'out of it' I just have a lot on my mind…" Nick tried to defend. Sakan lets out a small grunt and stood up,

"When you feel like talking about it, you do have friends on this ship. But until then and until you're better, stay close to me so I can protect you," said Sakan and walked away, without even glancing at Nick the whole time. Nick only sighed and stared down on the wood below him as he thought about what Sakan said.

"_Even though I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you...You're of royalty, and you need to be alive to serve your kingdom in the future…" _Nick thought as he lifted his head to see Sakan having an argument with Garret, telling the swordsman to 'watch where he's going' and should always 'stay clear of royalty's path' wherever they go.

After the ship docked, everyone moved onto the land to have some lunch as they discuss their plan.

"I think we should all go into the cave, if anyone is found outside it, the people remaining outside the island is most likely going to be outnumbered and taken away or even killed on the spot," Shol explained and Chompy grabbed onto his dad,

"Dead?!"

"Yes, get use to the idea, runt," Shol glared and Kiki pouted.

"You don't have to be so mean, Shol!"

"I can be mean if I want!" Shol bit back.

Katie raised a hand to get their attention,

"What about light? Isn't the cave dark?"

"I believe there are certain kinds of limestone in the cave that can give off light. But that's deeper into the cave," Nick explained and Katie had hearts in her eyes,

"Wow…you're so smart, Nick!"

"How could you have known that though?" Donsopp asked, "It's not like you've been here before, have you?"

Nick shook his head,

"It's believed there once was a civilization that lived on this island. Or should I say: lived both in and on the island. If it's truly dark in there, there's no way a civilization can exist. Thus, there must be something, some kind of rock or mineral that can give off light. So it's only a theory, not necessarily true," Nick explained.

"Either way, so long as we have food, I think we can hide out a pretty decent amount of time in there. While we're down there, we can do some training!" said Garret forcefully making a hand into a fist.

"_After all…I don't want to be considered weak to ANYONE!" _

"Okay then!" Kiki stood up, "Just to be safe, let's go around and explore this island for a bit! Then we'll meet up at the ship and about a half hour and then we'll head into the cave!"

Everyone only murmured and shrugged as they agreed.

"Come on guys! You're supposed to be excited! This is an adventure!" Kiki raised her arms in the air and jumped up and down to try and get everyone excited. Except…at that point, everyone already partnered up in pairs or in a group of three people and started dispersing. Kiki's arms fell,

"Oh that's nice of you guys…" she murmured. Then she noticed that Shol was the only one that didn't leave her. He was just sitting there with his arms crossed.

As Shol sat in deep though, he could only think about two things: How annoying his captain is, and that stupid-extra-teeny-tiny-thing that he promised to do besides join the crew if he lost to Kiki…

Quick Flashback:

"Absolutely not!" Shol protested as he stood in the dry land of Alabasta.

"Aw, come on now, lad. She's my pal Luffy's little girl. I'm actually quite worried that she's out at sea," said Shanks trying to convince Shol otherwise.

"Forget it!"

"Shol…this is the only other thing I ask. The reason why I want you to join her crew is for this reason alone. So in a way, I'm just asking for one thing!" said Shanks with a smile.

"…If she's a captain, then she should be the strongest one!" Shol pointed out.

"Of course she is! But only in so many ways. Shol, she's the strongest…at the heart. So promise me this one thing: That you'll protect her from then on out. Don't leave her side unless you have to. It would mean a lot to me to know that she'll be well protected," said Shanks with a gentler smile as Shol continued to stare ahead at sea.

"…I promise."

Present:

"Hellooooo?" Kiki kept poking Shol and it took a while until Shol grew a very large anime vein.

"Leave me alone!!" he snapped but Kiki wasn't even afraid.

"Aw Shol, I was just worried you died while sitting!" Kiki laughed with a goofy smiled and Shol grumbled to himself.

"_Stupid Shanks! I can't believe I agreed to this! Why?! WHY?!" _

* * *

Chopper stood by the ship and watched the sea the whole time. He took in some scents that were blown in this direction by the wind.

Not too far away, the younger deer stood watching.

"Hey Chompy what are you doing?" Thina asked sweetly and Chompy almost jumped.

"Oh, it's only you, Thina, you scared me…"

"I'm sorry little one, but why are you here by yourself?" Thina asked kneeling down. Chompy looked back at the older deer and only sighed.

"Daddy's been doing that most of the time since we left Drum Island…I think he's homesick…" Chompy admitted, worried.

"Hmm…" Thina took a look at Chopper who still didn't move from his position, _"It doesn't look like he's homesick to me…"_

"I'm sure he's fine, Chompy, why don't you go play with Katie or Donsopp? I'll talk to him for you, okay?" Thina offered.

"Oh…okay the. Thank you!" Chompy went on his way to find Katie or Donsopp as Thina walked towards Chopper.

"Dr. Chopper may I have a word?"

"Go ahead," Chopper replied without turning to look.

"Is there a particular reason why you stand near the sea as often as you can?" Thina asked and Chopper slowly turned to look at her.

"I see you've got a keen eye. Then again, you're the information gatherer. I do have a reason, Thina…but I'm sorry to say that I won't tell you anything. But…as one of the more mature crew members with Kiki, I ask one favor…"

"Yes, Dr.?"

* * *

About a half hour later, everyone gathered at the ship. Iris and her group brining along some edible food they found.

"Okay, food, water, extra clothing…" Iris was naming off things they'll need to survive for a while since no body would do it, "Hmm…that should be everything. We're ready to go if everyone's on board," Iris announced.

"OKAY! Let's go already!" Kiki pointed.

"YEAH!" most of the crew shouted with here.

The anchor was pulled up, sail set, and Katie got on the wheel as they started to head for the large cave on the side of the mountain.

For the first few minutes, the cave was dark and they couldn't see a thing so Donsopp lit a torch.

"Wow…so much for a bright cave…" Garret muttered but then he smirked, "Hmm…that'll be good training for me!"

"This was such a bad idea…" Donsopp cried with anime tears.

"I know! I'm afraid of the dark too!" Chompy anime cried with Donsopp.

"H-Hey! You're not the one driving the ship blind the dark!" Katie added.

"Hn, commoners!" Sakan remarked and Iris grew an anime vein.

"Stop thinking like you're all high and mighty!!"

Her voice echoed through the cave and everyone stopped.

"……"

"Keep your voice down, Iris! What if some stalactites fall or something?!" Garret shouted.

"Take your own advice!" Iris bit back.

Nick stood near the back of the deck, something bugging him.

"Hiya Nick! What's wrong? You seem to down lately!" Kiki asked going up to him since he's been so quiet lately.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, Captain!" said Nick with a half-fake smile, "Something is just bugging me…I feel as if we forgot someone…"

Thina looked down from the nest but then shrugged it off.

"Maybe we should've done a headcount…" Shol suggested even though it wasn't much of a suggestion at all.

Outside cave: 

Chopper stood at the edge watching the waves splash on rocks and roll up on land.

"It's hard to believe…that the crew is coming back together again. Hope they can find me here before the Marines do…"

Behind him, the entire nature of the island was on fire. The trees, the grass, anything flammable; Chopper set them on fire so that anyone can see the Straw Hat Crew's skull from any distance.

"_They're so close, I could get a whiff of Nami's perfume and all that…ugh…meat…that Luffy always has on his ship. They're really close by if the wind can carry key scents all the way over here. Kiki…take care of my son. Thina, I thank you for your help…"_

Inside:

"GAAAAAAHHH! WHERE'S CHOPPER?!"

"OH NOOOOO! DADDY!"

At this point, everyone was afraid something was going to fall on them from the cave's ceiling. The calm and collected people were more worried about Chopper's absence which the other half of the crew was freaking out about.

"We have to turn back!" Kiki shouted,

"I know! But there's no room to turn around!" Katie pointed out.

"……"

Everyone stared at her.

"NOW YOU TELL US THIS?!"

Now everybody was concerned if they'll ever get out of here if they can't turn the ship around…

"I'm going to kill whoever's idea this was that…" Iris couldn't say anything more when she heard splashing noises. All heads turned to the head of the boat and they all turned white, Donsopp almost dropped the torch and Katie couldn't move her arms. Up ahead, was a waterfall...

The very next few seconds, the only thing everyone did was scream at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"_Ha ha! Freak!" Kiki blocked another rock that was thrown at her as a couple of boys ran away laughing. Young Kiki stood there with an angry but teary face. _

"_Daddy…" she whimpered as tears started to fall, "Why…why can't I be out at sea with you? To find Mommy?" _

_--_

Kiki slowly opened her eyes, still trying to get the blurriness out, she rubbed her eyes and while she did she stopped; her face felt wet, right next to her eyes.

"_I was…crying in my sleep again…"_

Kiki slowly went up into a sitting position trying to ease the headache that just snuck up on her. Het eyes snapped open,

"Oh no! Everyone!" Kiki spun her head around and saw no one. She was alone, Kiki didn't understand. She stood up and looked around. The ground was rock, the air felt very moist, and the walls were glowing, but not enough to see far.

"_How did I end up here? Where is everyone?"_

Kiki felt the heaviness on her neck and realized her straw hat was still with her thankfully from being around her neck the whole time. She placed the hat back on her head and stared walking forward, hoping to find someone. It only took a few feet before she found another body...

--

"_Orphan! Orphan!" _

"_No parents to hug you, you little crybaby!" _

_The child was in tears as he was getting beaten up once again at this time of day. Everyday it was like this, it's like he's the other kids' little play thing. When they finally left him alone, the little boy wandered as he struggles to walk straight. _

"_Why…Why am I the only one that suffers?" _

--

Shol's eyes started to flutter open and kept hearing something but it was almost scrambled until his brain started functioning right again.

"Shol! Shol! Shol wake up!" Kiki cried shaking Shol's body. He grunted and opened his eyes all the way.

"Kiki?"

"Oh good! You're alive!" Kiki sighed in relief. Shol slowly sat up and looked around,

"Where are we?" he asked plainly.

"I'm not sure…I woke up not too long ago and I found you," Kiki explained and Shol felt the ground.

"_It's very moist in the air and the ground is pretty wet…is it possible that were washed here by flowing water?"_

* * *

"_I…I killed…" a boy stared nervously at the sea where fire was burning and many people dying._

"_I…hurt…people…" his whole boy shook as he stared at his own hands, "My…cursed powers…"_

_He saw peoples' faces. Tears running down their sad faces and all he could do was watch. _

"_I'm…a murder..."_

--

"_My prince! There you are!"_

"_Ah not again!" _

"_My prince! Come back here!"_

"_I'm not going back to the palace! I hate being a prince!"_

_The boy then ran into a stranger and the next thing he knew, he blacked out._

--

"_What? A girl cooked my food? There's no way I'm gonna eat this now!" a little boy pushed the plate away._

"_Honey! Don't do that!" The mother scolded. A little girl with short blonde hair took her apron off and cracked her knuckles. _

"…_Come here and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich! Oh! Too late!" she punched the kid right in the face and knocks him off his chair, "Bet you wish you ate my food now don't you?!" _

_The boy only started crying to his mom and a certain talented chef dragged the girl away as she continues to struggle and badmouth the boy. Another chef had to apologize to those customers._

--

Iris opened her eyes from that memory and she stared at the rock ceiling.

"_I remember that day…to think something like that happened…"_

"Oh my gosh! There's Iris!"

"You mean that commoner?"

Iris grew an anime vein when she heard that.

"I'M NOT A COMMONER!" She shouted at Sakan when she sat up. Nick, the other person with Sakan, took Iris's hand,

"Ah! You really _are_ hurt!"

"Huh?" Iris looked down at her own hand and saw it was bleeding a bit.

"Yeah, just look at this," said Sakan pointed at Iris's face.

"AH! You're bleeding there too!" Nick exclaimed seeing blood run down Iris's face. Iris felt her cheek and found a bit of dry blood.

"What do you know…" she said to herself.

Nick ripped up some cloth to bandage Iris and the three sat together.

"Sakan woke me up when he found me, and we walked around until we found you," Nick explained.

"Unfortunately…" Sakan muttered.

Isis raised a fist. Ready to punch him but Nick quickly puts her hand down.

"We'll rest for a bit and search for the others, okay?" Nick suggested and the other two nodded.

* * *

"_You're an idiot!" A little blonde girl hit the ground when another girl her age hits her. She started to sit up and cry._

"_Not only are you stupid, you're a crybaby! You think the world is so great? Are you that naïve?! You should wake up!"_

"_Mommy…"_

"_Now you're crying for your mommy?! You're such a baby! Go ahead! Cry for her! It won't change the fact that you're a spoiled rotten brat!_

--

"_Raise it and slice! Don't let your guard down! Attack when they're open!"_

"_Yes Father!" _

_A boy trains with his father, their training being watched by other eyes._

"_That boy is such a show-off!"_

"_Yeah, just because his father is a great swordsman, he thinks he's so important!"_

"_He treats everyone at the school like we're beneath him!"_

"_That's not a surprise; after all, his father was-"_

"_Shh! We're not supposed to mention that!" _

_The boy looked over to the whispering crowd with sadness in his eyes._

"_Pay attention!"_

"_Yes Father!" _

--

Garret groaned in anger and annoyance. Something kept bugging and irritating him and it wasn't just the flashback dream! He finally opened his eyes and then realized something was poking his arm.

"Wakey wakey Garret!"

Garret grew an anime vein, knowing exactly who it is.

"Stop poking me you little-OW!" Garret pulled a muscle from his sudden action.

"Oh Garret! You shouldn't be so short-tempered all the time!" said Katie as she watches Garret get even more angry from his pulled muscle and is trying to restrain himself from crying out in shear pain.

"Hey, come on, Garret. I'm the only one here you know!" Katie pointed out and Garret finally eased his pain.

"I'm not weak. So I don't go crying out in pain just because I feel it. So, where are we?" Garret asked but then realized something, "WHERE ARE MY SWORDS?!"

* * *

"_Get out of here!"_

"_Son of a pirate! You don't belong here!"_

"_Pirates are filthy creatures!" _

_A boy fights back, despite being out-numbered in more than one way._

"_Stop it! Not all pirates are bad! My father is a great man! A great pirate!"_

"_Then you're just as filthy!"_

"_There's nothing manly about being a pirate! Go join them is you look up to them so much!"_

_It didn't take long for the boy to be thrown into the sea. _

--

"_Oh no, here comes the doctor…"_

"_Ugh, I don't care if he's the best doctor on the island, I don't trust him."_

"_I don't trust that son of his either. He's a freak too."_

_A young deer walked around with his father and no matter how hard the father tried, the new-born still suffered through hearing hateful words and seeing hateful eyes._

--

"_I'm sorry my dear…but you're parents are gone."_

"…_gone?"_

"_Pirate took their lives my dear. I'm sorry."_

"_Pirates…?"_

"_But at least you made it alive! It's going to be okay…"_

"…_pirates?"_

--

Thina walked alone through the caves, following the glowing rocks to light her way. She soon started to hear noise. Quickening her steps, she got closer to the source of the sound. She heard chanting, and movement, there were way more than just one person. Seeing more light ahead, she slowed down. Peaking out of the small opening of rocks she lightly gasped.

On a body of water was their ship! It was still in tact but its still in a bad enough condition that there's no way it'll last in a storm. But what she saw on land surprised her even more: People. There were people here. Skinny and pale people dancing and chanting around a bonfire. Next to the dancing people, a couple stood guard next to a stone-like hand-made cage. Inside is Donsopp holding onto Chompy, holding the little deer close in a protective position. Even though Donsopp himself is undeniably shaking in fear as much as Chompy is. Donsopp still had something under his arms but Thina could barely make out what it was because of her distance from them. But after counting threw, she realized those things must be Garret's swords!

"_Oh no! I have to save them! But…who are these people?"_

* * *

Nick touched the walls as he and his group walked around to find the rest of their crew and/or their ship.

"What are you doing?" Sakan asked,

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of rocks these are. And how moist they or if there's water running from them I want to know how much water is coming from them. There must be some kind of clue to help us and explain how we got here. I don't know about you guys but I only remember falling from waterfall," Nick explained. Sakan sighed,

"You're not the only one. I remember falling, and then I blanked out."

"What about you, Iris?" Nick asked and Iris only blinked before answering.

"I remember falling…and…"

"_Sis!" _

_Iris heard Katie and when she spotted her she reached a hand out to her._

"_Katie!" she cried. Their fingers only brushed against each other before more distance was gained between them and Iris blacked out. _

Iris lightly shook her head, "Never mind, that's it," she answered as she folded her arms and looked away. Neither of the boys commented on it and the three continued walking. It wasn't until a small child turned a corner and hit Nick. It was a little girl, pale, and skinny. She wore an oversized tunic-like clothing but extended into a dress. She was barefooted and her eyes were white along with her silver-like hair.

"TO&R!" the child cried but when she looked up and saw Nick she opened her mouth ready to scream. But with quick action, Sakan got to her first and clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't scream and we won't hurt you!"

"Sakan! What are you doing?!" Iris exclaimed, scolding him for scaring a little girl.

"Listen! If she screams, it'll echo through the cave. She's obviously not one of us, if there are other people like her, we're invaders to them. We can't risk getting caught!" Sakan exclaimed as she held onto the struggling girl.

"But still…I think you're hurting her…" said Nick worried and he knelt down to the little girl's height.

"Et#, sYO," said Nick, struggling with the right words. Sakan and Iris stared at Nick with beyond surprised looks on their faces. The girl suddenly stopped struggling and stared at Nick.

"W&f)oa!U," Nick started talking in gibberish again. The girl nodded and stood their calmly.

"Sakan, you can release her now," said Nick and Sakan stared at the girl suspiciously.

"Hmm…Okay, but if something happens, I blame it on you," said Sakan and slowly releases the girl and his hand from her mouth.

"My name is Tasu. I can speak your language," said the girl causing Iris and Sakan to nearly scream out in surprise themselves.

"That's amazing. Tell me, Tasu, is there a place we can stay? We're lost," Nick asked.

"You're outsiders. You're not welcome here. So I'm not sure where you can stay without getting caught," Tasu explained.

"I don't understand. If we're outsiders, like I predicted, and not welcome here then how come you're being friendly with us?" Sakan asked raising a brow. She turned to look at Sakan.

"Because he spoke our language," she pointed at Nick, "The elder says there's only one person that came to us and learned our language. If he can speak it, that means, he must be related to that one person. And that person was a good person!" The girl explained.

"One person?" Nick repeated to himself, "Wait, if I can speak the language, do you think I can speak to your people? Maybe I can convince them that we're only lost and need shelter for a bit. That we mean no harm!"

"You can try," said Tasu turning back to Nick, "But then you have to hurry because some of our people already caught two outsiders. If they're your friends, they might be in trouble!"

"What?!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Then lead us! We have to save them!" Nick almost demanded, "Please Tasu!"

Tasu hesitantly nodded, "Okay, but we're pretty far away. Come on!" she started to run and the three followed.

"_Please don't let it be Katie," _Iris thought as she followed.

"I hope it's not the captain, she might make things worse," said Nick and Sakan only sighed,

"I don't think it really matters who it is, either way, they're in trouble," Sakan pointed out.

* * *

**Please R and R!**


	25. Reunited Again

**I'm trying to shorten some of my chapters so they aren't like Harry-potter long and it won't drag on or be boring. I found that short and simple work pretty well. I just need to do it right.**

* * *

Kiki collapsed and sat against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Shol asked standing next to her,

"I'm tired!" Kiki whined, "We walked for…forever!"

"Ugh, you're in no shape at all! I swear, if I didn't know you were rubber, I'd have no idea!"

"You're so mean!" Kiki pouted.

"I'm just being honest. We have to keep looking for the others!"

"But I can't walk! I'm tired!" Kiki argued, "It's been at least an hour and a half since we started looking and we're just going in circles!"

It's true, they must've traveled more than five miles by foot by this point.

"…Fine!" Shol sat down next to her, grumpy that they have to wait.

"I'm just worried about the others…" said Kiki with worry and Shol looked at her concerned face.

"They can take care of themselves," he said and repositioned himself so his cloak covered his entire body.

"I hope so…" at that moment, Kiki suddenly felt cold and her body started to shake a bit.

"_Wh-What's going on…why do I feel so…alone?" _

_--------------------------------------------_

"Hurry! This way!"

Nick, Sakan, and Iris ran as fast as they could to follow the little girl; they were surprised she can run so fast with bare feet! On the other hand, all three of them were soar, most likely due to them falling and possibly hitting the ground hard.

"Tasu! When we get to where our friends are, is there a peaceful way to rescue them?" Nick asked being the one right behind her.

"I don't know! You'll have to speak to the chief!"

"Uh…okay," Nick looked back at Sakan and Iris, and then at Iris's injury; he just had to protect them. Nick then had a sudden chill run down his spine and a sinking feeling pulling him down but he didn't realize it was literally pulling him down until he lost his balance and tripped.

"Nick!" his friends cried and Tasu stopped to turn around.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Tasu asked looking at him as his friends helped him up.

"Tasu…is there something about your home that effects people and their emotions?" Nick asked and Tasu blinked, "Please, tell me if there is!"

Tasu's head fell and nervously fidgeted.

* * *

"This is stupid! We've been wandering for hours!" Garret shouted angrily and kicked the wall.

"Oh calm down! Sheesh, why couldn't I be stuck with Nico instead?" Katie crossed her arms, annoyed with Garret's complaining.

"Oh shut it! What's so great about him!? Sure he's nice and all but I'm way stronger than he is!"

"Strength isn't everything!" said Katie proudly.

"Yeah, but neither are looks," Garret pointed out and Katie gave him a glare. He smirked proudly and the two continued walking in silence with Garret ahead and Katie following.

"Well it's true, Katie. Beauty is only skin-deep! Staying mad at me won't change that fact at all!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Katie snapped.

"You don't need to yell," said Garret but when he got no reply he stopped, "Katie?"

Garret turned in time to see Katie start to fall over.

"Katie!" he caught her before she hit the ground and knelt down to lay her down and she curled herself up into a ball, "Katie? Hey! What's the matter? Katie!"

---------------------------------------------------

"I hope they don't eat us," said Donsopp and he realized his mistake when Chompy started crying, "Ah! O-Of course they're not! Hehe, we'll be fine! You'll see!" Donsopp scanned the area. All he saw were the pale and thin people dancing around the fire, their ship in the water and finally he spotted something sparkling and shining from behind one part of the wall but he didn't know what it was. He groaned for what seems like the millionth time: no matter how many times he looks around, he can't find a way to escape!

Suddenly, one of the people went up to the cage with a spear.

"Jsithens!"

"What?" Donsopp didn't understand them the first time and won't understand them the second time. They weren't animals, that part was proven when Chompy couldn't understand them.

"Sotsh!"

"I don't understand you!" Donsopp exclaimed.

"Gnbnjo!!!" The man raised a spear and was ready to strike making the two scream out in fear.

"Tofso mra!" The man stopped and turned to see Tasu running towards them.

"Stop!" with Nick and the others following. Although in a split second, the three were surrounded by everyone else.

"Tasu! Hod!" The man with the spear demanded as she went between him and the cage.

"Rof! Asoofla!"

"Nick! Talk to them!" Sakan hissed as their swords and spears just got closer and closer to the three of them.

"Er…right…Tasu! Imarada! Geiio!" Nick shouted to her and all the native people suddenly started talking among themselves and backed away from Nick, "If! Meragos! Gnedf Nickolas!"

The man with the spear ran towards the hidden shiny object that Donsopp saw and later arrived with a big man wearing dirty white cloth like a robe with large mask on and carrying a staff. His size and the difference in clothing, the mask, and having a staff instead of a spear made the pirates assume he's the leader or the adviser.

"Gneitheo! Bao!"

Nick stepped forward as much as he can.

"Ichher! So vomk Nickolas!" he said loud enough for the man to hear as he gets closer.

"…Fogsso…thesdnr!"

"Teodfph…Nico Robin!" Nick replied. That seemed to be erupted something considering everyone else started to mutter:

"Nico Robin! Nico Robin!"

The leader slammed his staff down to quiet everyone down. He looked towards Nick and stared him down.

"If you speak the truth…then come with me," he ordered in a deep and strong voice. He slowly turned and walked towards the light again. Nick looked Iris and Sakan, then at Donsopp and Chompy in the cage still.

"Wait! Let my friends go! Otherwise, I won't leave their side!" Nick shouted.

"Theaof bigs!" The leader commanded and everyone backed away from the pirates and others opened up the cage.

"Thank you," said Nick and climbed a few rocks to follow the leader.

Donsopp, still holding Chompy and the swords joined Iris and Sakan.

"I'm officially freaked out," he announced.

"By what? Nick's knowledge of this language or them?" Iris asked and Sakan glared at her. He walked towards Tasu and sighed to himself,

"Hey kid…I gotta say thanks," said Sakan to Tasu.

"Of course! But I really just did it for Nicolas!"

"Oh…" Sakan grew a small anime vein and went back to the others.

"Guys!"

Some of the natives went into red alert when they heard the voice.

"Thina!" everyone shouted as she ran towards them.

The natives calmed down when they saw they were familiar with each other.

* * *

Nick and the leader turned the corner and what Nick saw astounded him. It was a large crystal sticking out of the wall. It gave off large amounts of light and at the bottom of it Nick could see water flowing out of a hole. That's when he realized that the entire area here was a garden. Full of trees with fruits, and grass! He took in a deep breath and realized how it felt like he was outside when he wasn't. It was fresh air and the light from the crystal was warm, feeling like the sun.

"_That's how they survived down here! They have water, air, and rays of light like the sun! But…then why is everyone here so pale? Perhaps the crystal can only give off light only for plants? Where did this come from and what is it?" _Nick thought to himself.

"You claim to be the son of Nico Robin. Nico Robin is the only one that knows our language. Do you hold her powers as well?" the leader asked and Nick hesitantly nodded.

"I do have her powers as well," he answered in a serious tone.

"Very well, take this staff from me!" he ordered holding it out. In a split second, the staff fell and fell to the ground. From the ground a hand rose up and caught it then tossed it to Nick who caught it again.

"I see…you do hold her powers and even know our language. Very well, I believe you. But…unfortunately, I cannot let your friends leave-"

"What?!" Nick didn't even let him finish the sentence.

"Unless they pass the test."

"…test?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes…only the worthy can pass it."

"…" Nick grew worry, "Does it have anything to do with…the powers of that crystal? The crystal's powers run through the entire cave doesn't it? It holds mysterious powers and you're not even sure how to control it, do you? Whatever it is, it affects people in many ways, especially if we have strong emotions about something!"

"…You seem to already gain knowledge of this crystal's powers. Unfortunately, that will not change my mind. Your companions do no share your blood. Your mother took the same test and she was the only one that has passed. If you're her son, you will be no different. If it eases your worry, only half of your friends will take the test.

"B-But wait a second here! We're all lost, separated and-"

"Because they are friends of yours, they may rest up before the test. Stay as long as you wish. They should consider themselves lucky…if you were not traveling with them, we would've made them take the test and chances are, they would fail and die…"

* * *

"I can find your friends! They won't hurt a little girl like me!" Tasu volunteered.

"That's actually a good idea, especially with someone like Garret out there that might attack the first thing he sees," said Iris.

"No he can't, I have his swords!" Donsopp reminded who is now holding a sleeping reindeer in his arms.

"Oh yeah…"

"Wait Tasu!" Nick called out as he ran up to them while the leader took his time. He announced to the rest of his people of what's going to happen.

"I'll go with you! That way, they won't question your trust."

"Okay! Come on Nicolas!" Tasu took his hand and lead him.

"Guys! Sit and relax okay?" Nick called back to his friends who are all confused by that order.

-------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long to find Garret and Katie considering Garret's complaining could be heard from the echoes. Garret was carrying Katie on his back and as soon as they found them, Nick helped while Tasu continued leading to find the captain and the ex-assassin.

"So, who's the girl? Can we trust her?" Garret asked. Nick took over carrying Katie although since Nick's physically weaker, he's already starting to get tired.

"Yes, we can trust her. Oh, Donsopp held onto your swords. So they're okay," said Nick,

"Oh good…wait, DONSOPP has my swords?!"

"Garret, don't doubt your own teammates, you're lucky he even held onto them for you," Nick reminded and Garret growled in frustration. After about 15 minutes, Tasu finds Kiki and Shol. When Kiki saw her friends, her face lit up from the dark and depressed face she had on earlier.

"Omigosh!!! Garret! Katie! Nick!!!" She tackled Garret first due to him being the only one open for a hug. She got off him and gently hugged Nick and Katie who was still unconscious.

Telling Tasu that they found everybody, she started leading them back. On the way, Shol took over carrying Katie since Nick looked like he was going to fall over from her weight (which they will not bring up to her later). Nick also explained what's going on and what's happening.

"A test huh, that'll be interesting," said Garret with a smirk.

"I wanna take a test! I wanna take a test!" said Kiki excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you," Tasu warned.

"Is that so?" Shol asked.

"Only one person ever passed it and it was Nico Robin," said Tasu, "It doesn't matter how strong you are because this test will test your mind."

"I'll still pass!" said Garret confidently.

"Me too!" Kiki added.

"I don't think you even have a mind!" said Shol and Kiki gave him a glare. If he wasn't carrying Katie, Kiki would've hit him already.

When they got back, they saw the rest of them pigging out on food which Kiki joined them in a heartbeat; although the others were more hesitant, afraid of poison but Nick reassures them. Iris also had her injuries bandaged and Katie was being treated which Iris insisted on helping.

After their meal and everyone was all well and in one piece, the crew sat in a circle to discuss who will do the test.

"I'm the captain, I have to do it!" said Kiki pointed at herself.

"Now wait a minute, our job is to protect the captain, I think you should sit out of it!" said Shol.

"Wait, this is the test of the mind! Maybe the more intelligent members like myself or Thina should do it!" Iris pointed out.

"I think this may be a trick-kind of test, maybe all of us should do it?" Sakan suggested.

"But what if even one doesn't pass? We really need to decide carefully!" said Thina.

"How about someone more 'balanced' such having decent power in both mind and body?" Nick suggested.

"Oh! How about we all write down half of the crew's names and put them in a hat and then we pick the most voted people for the test!" Donsopp suggested.

"…I actually like that idea!" said Katie,

"Why?" Chompy asked curiously,

"Because no one's gonna vote for me!"

Everyone anime falls at that comment.

"Wait a minute! Nick's not taking the test, there are 9 of us, it's not even!" Garret pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: Since Chompy's an animal, they think it's our pet and isn't required to take it either," Nick explained.

"PET?!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, remember guys: Vote on who you think will be most successful of succeeding. Try not to vote because you want to protect them or trying to kill them. And we're gonna add in Nick and Chompy's vote too," Donsopp explained and everyone nodded, "Remember, vote for 4 people and no more! You may vote for yourself. And no, you can't vote for the same person more than once!"

Kiki-llllllll

Garret-llllll

Katie-

Donsopp-l

Iris-llllllll

Sakan-ll

Thina-lllllll

Shol-llllllll

"What?! I'm not that pathetic!!!" Donsopp exclaimed when he saw he only got one vote. He went into the corner with anime tears.

"I was right! No one voted for me!" said Katie proudly.

"That just makes you even more pathetic than Donsopp!" Garret scolded but Katie didn't care.

"How did I get only two votes?!" Sakan exclaimed angrily.

"HEY! Wait a second! I'm not in the top four?!" Garret exclaimed angrily.

"Looks like we got our four," said Nick as he looked at the sheet, "Captain Kiki, Iris, Thina, and Shol."

"How did Kiki beat me!?" Garret shouted.

"Not a bad group if you ask me," said Iris.

"True, we have both physical and mental strength in the group," Nick added.

"But I'm the strongest one here!!!" Garret was still upset about not getting in on the test.

"Haha! Yes! I'm in!" Kiki cheered.

"Perhaps now we shall rest up and take the test tomorrow?" Thina suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------

When everyone went to sleep, not many could sleep. Some because of the hard flooring and others were worried for different reasons. Nick sat up and was quickly followed by Shol.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shol?" Nick asked,

"I should be asking you the same thing." The two boys looked around them and then got up to go talk alone.

"I'm concerned for everyone," Nick confessed.

"Heh, there's something you know that others don't huh?" Shol guessed as they sat by the body of water where their ship lay.

"Well…Iris and Sakan have an idea because Tasu explained it to us. But I have knowledge on this stuff, I may even know what they're up against," said Nick and sighed, "But why are you up?"

"Me? Hm…no reason."

"No reason?" Nick raised a brow.

"Well…okay, you're an honest guy; I guess I can tell you: I didn't vote for Kiki. But everyone else seems to have. I don't know why they put so much faith in their captain but I'm not sure how she'll do well on the test. It's just that-"

"Kiki's got a point earlier. She's the captain, she's responsible for her crew. It would be almost cowardly if she did not take the test," Nick cut in.

"But…"

"I know it may be hard to believe but it doesn't really matter how strong she is at mind and body, it's the heart that matters. I voted for her because I believe in her. You're new to the crew, there's one you have to learn and that is to trust and believe in your crew…okay we're not that great at it yet...but we're working on it!" Nick admitted remembering how no one voted for Katie.

"Hn," Shol laughed to himself, "You guys are so ridiculous to call yourself pirates."

"Yeah, I know. Get used to it," said Nick with a smile.

"I guess I have to," said Shol and stretched, "I'm not sure how long we've been here but I already miss the night sky."

"Hmm…me too," Nick admitted and he lied down to stare at endless amount of rocks on the ceiling with Shol joining him. The two talked until both were tired enough to go back to sleep.

--------------------------------------

"Alright! New day! I think…" when Kiki woke up that morning, normally the sun shining on her but there was no sun so she wasn't sure if it was morning, noon, or afternoon…or even evening if possible.

Everyone woke up and those that were taking this test got ready.

"I want to get this over with so I know I'll live," said Iris walking towards the area with the crystal.

"I'm sure we'll pass!" said Kiki joining her.

"That's right! Stay positive!" said Think making a gentler approach.

"Why am I the only guy?" Shol asked out loud following the girls.

The crew sat down while their 4 chosen stood before the leader and the crystal. The rest of the natives stood or sat along with the crew to watch.

"This is your last chance to change your chosen friends, Nicolas," said the chief.

Nick looked between his crewmates and he nodded.

"Very well…"

He raised his staff and light started to shine from the tip and in a flash, rainbow-colored lightning shot from the crystal, through the staff and on the four crewmembers, freezing them in mid-movement when they were trying to dodge. When the flash was done, all four were in a crystal.

"Oh my eyes!" Garret rubbed his eyes from the flash and Chompy almost freaked that it might be seizure.

"Iris!" Katie exclaimed and went into a standing position.

"What's going on?!" Sakan demanded joining her.

Nick blinked to get rid of the effects from the flashes of light. He noticed the crystal radiating light at a different pattern and the staff was also giving off light.

"Guys wait! I think…they'll be okay," said Nick calmly.

"Your friends are inside their own minds…their memories. Their test is to live and defeat their opponents. If they die in their mind…they'll die in real life," the leader explained, "There is nothing anyone outside can do."

"_The crystal's powers sink into the walls and into the caves. And it effects people based on their emotions…or is it something else? Tasu said it effects people on their emotions but only certain kinds. What kinds did she mean? I grew worry, and I felt weak. Garret said he insulted Katie and she collapsed. Shol said Kiki grew depressed a bit after their conversation. What's going on? I guess…I can only pray that they can all get out alive. I may have to ask the first person that passes the test. Then I can fully understand how the crystal effects people and their emotions!" _Nick waited and prayed and his crewmates and get past whatever was thrown at them inside their own memories…

* * *

****

I actually got a good plot going! Well, I actually know what I doing next chapter! I don't want to raise hopes in case I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure the next update would be much sooner than what it has been for the past months(for year).

**Next:**

**The four chosen crewmates relive their own memories and then they have to fight…themselves! **

**Please R and R!!!**


	26. Heart of Memories

**Well I officially suck at keeping my promises!!!**

**I really should at least go back and edit my beginning chapters knowing how much they sucked but even that's a big chore!!**

* * *

Kiki opened her eyes and noticed that she's alone. She stood before her village, outside Makino's place.

"_What am I doing back here?" _

Kiki took a couple of steps before seeing her younger self run past her. She slowly turned around in shock at seeing herself. She saw her younger self and a few of the village's local bullies.

"_That's right…those guys…" _Kiki's head lowered, _"I didn't really have friends at all…when dad left me here…"_

Everything then started to disappear and a new scene appeared, almost like a picture book. This time, she saw herself with Makino.

Little Kiki cried into Makino's arms.

"It's okay, little Kiki…" Makino comforted, "Don't let them bother you. Your mother and father wouldn't want to see you like this, would they?"

Little Kiki shook her head but she kept crying. Especially after what she overheard…

"_The Pirate King? You're never going to beat him!" _

"_What about the Pirate Queen? Is she any easier?"_

"_Idiot! She died! She was killed!"_

"_What?! Really?! Since when?! By who?!"_

"_Uh…I'm not sure. I heard it was Kuro…"_

_Kiki's eyes widen and almost as if time has stopped, the world seemed to have stopped moving. Luffy always said they were going to search for her mother…but…did he lie? Kiki ran and cried as she ran to Makino. _

"_Dad lied to me…" _Kiki thought as she watched her past self cry, _"I remember this...this is why I started to train. I had another reason to get stronger…"_

* * *

Iris walked around a splitting image of the Baratie's dining room. She noticed she was alone until people started to appear. On her guard, she got ready for a fight but calmed down when she saw the images appearing are people eating. She continued to scan the area until she saw her younger self and a familiar boy.

"I will shove this down your throat!" Young Iris threatened on top of the boy while holding a chicken leg with one hand and her other hand on the boy's collar. Iris smirked, remembering how much the boy deserved that for being a sexist pig. But then she remembered how much trouble she got into with her father…

As if on cue, Sanji came over and literally kicked his daughter off the boy.

Iris flinched, forgotten how much that hurt and how ridiculously-painful she was disciplined back then.

Sanji picked Iris off the ground to put her into a stand and then took her arm, silently pulling her into the kitchen as she stumbled her way there from being dizzy.

Iris watched her former self go, remembering that day so much clearer than before. When Iris wanted to follow, the scene started changing into the Baratie's kitchen.

"_Iris! What did I tell you about fighting with costumers?!" Sanji yelled while young Iris folded her arms and looked away, "Look at me!" Sanji ordered._

"_No! You're a fool for letting these costumers get away with things!" Young Iris argued back but that earned Iris a hit on the head by Chef Zeff,_

"_That's no way to speak to your father, young lady! By the way Sanji, you need to get cooking!" _

Iris sighed, she kind of hated that she didn't have a close relationship with her father. True, they got closer, but it wasn't super-close.

"_Iris…hands not for fighting. They are used for cooking. That is why we have legs," Sanji explained in a gentler tone._

"…_Legs are for walking," said Iris. _

"_They're for fighting too!" Sanji defended with an anime vein, "Listen to me, Iris; never use your hands for violence. And learn to control your temper. Understand? I will teach you everything I know…well, almost everything."_

* * *

Shol stared at the busy street before him. People walked past him and even through him. Yet somehow he wasn't fazed. He waited for something to happen as he looked at the blurry faces of the many people walking around. His ears suddenly picked out the sound of beating, crying, shouts, and more beating. Slowly, Shol walked forward and kept going until the scenery changed by itself and before him he saw a house on fire. Shol backed away from it and found himself flinching upon seeing it. He heard a high pitched scream, a woman's scream.

Shol felt his legs start to lose feeling as he backed away from it even more. The scenery changed again and he was inside the burning house this time. Shol took in a breath, eyes widening as his calmness completely left him. The blue-haired boy looked around frantically, looking for an exit. He jumped when he almost 'ran into' a little boy…his younger self. Young Shol stared into the open-door bedroom. Shol mimicked his younger-self's actions, memories of this day flooding back to him.

He spent so long trying to forget it all, only to have it all come back in less than 30 seconds. In the burning bedroom was a woman, dead, on the bed and standing by the now-corpse was a man covered in blood and holding a knife. Soon he started laughing hysterically. His crazy eyes suddenly saw Shol and headed towards him. Young Shol screamed and ran but the real Shol stared until the man was merely inches from him until Shol screamed and covered his face; falling to his knees and sobbing.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that while tears fell from his face and fear struck his heart, but he felt like he was losing himself. He felt darkness overwhelm him until he saw a brief light.

"Shol! Come on lad! Lighten up!" it was Shanks' voice.

"Shol! Come on! Lift me up!" came Kiki's. Shol hands were shaking as he detached them from his teary face. The darkness briefly withdraws itself and he sees his younger self again by the wall of a building, battered, bruised, and in rags. Before his younger self was a tall, dark, and mysterious man.

"_You poor child…"_

"_Wh-Who…are you?" Young Shol stuttered as he held his knees. _

"_Just come with me…I'll make you powerful. Then you can have your revenge…" The mysterious man started walking away and Shol stared ahead. He stood up and kept staring, when the man was almost out of site, young Shol burst into a run and followed the mysterious man. _

Shol watched himself go and he continued to stare…

* * *

Thina stood in a small house in which she recognized as her old home when she was a child. She was right when she saw her younger self, her hair in two cute pigtails. Young Thina ran into the room to the pink-haired woman knitting in her rocking chair.

"_Mommy…"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I want to be a pirate."_

"_Oh? Why is that?"_

"_Because you were a pirate! I want to be just like you!"_

"_Oh Thina…being a pirate is a lot of work. And really dangerous. And your father would never approve."_

"_But Mommy!" young Thina crossed her arms and pouted. _

The scenery changed and the dancer found herself in a dark room.

"_Hello! Is there anyone here?! Hello?!"_

_Young Thina hit the wood above her,_

"_Help! I'm stuck!"_

_It didn't take long for her to be taken out of the underground hiding place of her house but her house was burned down along with most her small town._

Thina looked away, remembering the day her village was attacked by pirates, taking many of her close friends, family friends, and her own parents away from her. The scenery changed again and saw her town being repaired. She saw her younger self carry a block of wood but stopped when she saw a pirate flag in the distance.

"_Pirates!" Young Thina shrieked and turned around to run but collides with someone._

"_It's okay Thina, they're good pirates."_

"_What?! There are no such things!"_

Thina watched the scenes quickly shifted again and saw her younger self watching a meeting between the survivors of her town and the red-haired pirate, Shanks.

"_What? You're looking for Terra?" _

"_Yes, I heard her home was attacked and I was hoping she's alright," Shanks replied to the major._

"_Well…I'm sorry to say, she's gone along with her husband. Her daughter survived though."_

"_Oh? She had a child? That's great news! Where is she?" _

"_How do you know Mommy?!" Thina opened the door, revealing her hiding place._

"_Thina! How could you eavesdrop, it's impolite!" the major scolded._

"_Thina…You look like your mother," Shanks commented, "Quite cute."_

"_How do you know, Mommy?!" Thina demanded again. _

"_Simple: Your mother used to be a part of my crew!"_

"_What…th-that can't be…"_

"_Did she know her mother was a pirate?" Shanks asked the major._

"_Well…I-"_

"_Of course I knew!" Thina answered, "But she didn't say she was part of the famous…"_

"_Famous? Are we really that famous? Hahaha! Well if Terra is gone then I should go pay respects for her and her husband…" _Shanks voice trailed off in sadness and as he stood the scenery changed again. Shanks stood before crosses, a certain two in particular. Thina silently watched this memory unfold itself.

"_Thina," Shanks called out to the young girl hidden behind a single tree._

"_What?"_

"_Come out here, let me talk to you."_

_Young Thina slowly approached Shanks as he knelt down to her height._

"_Would you like to come with me, Thina? I promise I'll look after you. Your mother and I were quite close. I felt almost heartbroken when she decided to retire as a pirate all those years ago…"_

"…_Mommy says she doesn't want me to be a pirate because it's too dangerous. Neither does Daddy," Thina replied._

"_I understand that but I promise that my crew will protect you. We're just concerned there will be another attack on this village and no one will be there to protect you. It's your choice, but I'm just letting you know you have a home on my ship," Shanks stood up and started to walk away, leaving Thina in thought._

"_I hate you pirates!" she shouted as she cried, "Pirates are what killed my family! I would never be a part of them! I hate myself for wanting to be one before!" _

"…_I understand that. Now dear…I'm sorry for what happened to them. But don't go hurting yourself over this. They wouldn't want that, would they?" the red-haired pirate turned to check on the girl, "Oh yes…I forgot to give this to you." He tossed a golden bracelet when Thina looked and she caught it._

"_Your mother told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to her. It's her treasure and it holds her memories when she was once a great pirate."_

"…_A great pirate…" Thina repeated and stared into the golden bracelet with rubies attached to the sides. _

Thina closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at the bracelet on her left wrist.

* * *

The four saw their memories come alive before them. Memories they rather forget or were hidden in the back of their minds. Slowly, their sceneries vanished and reappeared again. Kiki standing alone in the center of her village, Iris in the dining room that was empty of people, Shol in the burnt out house, and Thina at the gravesite. Darkness fell before them; the blob of black formed itself into a figure before each of them.

"Fight us…"

"Your worst nightmares…"

"Don't hold back…"

"Or we'll kill you…"

The same message reached all four of them, all staring in shock, fear, and surprise as they stared at…themselves.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kiki? Kuro got your tongue?" A sinister-looking Kiki asked, raising her arm and beckoning Kiki to come closer but instead the captain backed away with wide eyes, "Aww don't be afraid little Kiki, you'll join your dear Mommy since I'll kill you!"

Kiki's eyes narrowed in anger,

"Don't you dare…bring her up!"

"Kiki…I'm you. I know your every weakness. I know exactly how to tick you off!" Dark Kiki taunted.

"That so huh? So…" Kiki raised her fists, "All I have to do is fight you?"

"Well…" the dark captain shrugged and took her sweet time in answering, "Not exactly I guess. You simply have to…overcome us."

"Overcome?" Kiki repeated with a raised brow.

"That's right little monkey-girl! Overcome! So I guess we shouldn't have said 'fight' after all?"

"You said 'we' like there's…ah! Shol! Thina! Iris!" Kiki exclaimed, remembering she's not the only one taking this test.

"That's right…they're facing the exact same trial as us, Princess. They're staring at themselves. The very part of themselves that they aren't but are buried deep inside their hearts."

"So you're saying…a part of me…is like you?" Kiki questioned and her darker self only smirked,

"I think I've said too much…come at me, Princess of Pirates, show me what you got!"

Kiki prepared a fighting stance, ready for an attack; but after a few moments of silence, an attack never game. The dark Kiki only stood there playing with her straw hat.

"_She wants me to attack first?" _Kiki started to question this test. Why must she make the opening move? Or is she not supposed to fight at all? Testing to see what happens if they do fight, Kiki leapt into the air and aimed a punch. Her arm stretched and her dark self only twisted her body to dodge the attack before grabbing her arm and flinging her.

Kiki hit a building and rolled off it, hitting the ground.

"Ah…" groaning and standing up, he shook the dirt or whatever concrete and wood that were stuck to her, "Should've been more careful." Kiki ran to her darker self and the two locked themselves in battle.

* * *

Shol grunted and clutched his chest as he found himself falling to his knees.

"Is that really all you got?" the dark Shol questioned and tossed a couple blades up, juggling them with one hand.

"Damn it…" Shol growled and looked up to see his darker self taunted him. Mocking him with his voice and toying with him.

Forcing himself into a stand, Shol launched himself to attack once again. He didn't know why or understood why. But when he looks at that smug face in front of him, he grows angry, scared, and ashamed; despite that fact that he was really looking at himself…

"Die already!"

"I should be saying that to you…" his darker half taunted and smirked before dodging to the side and grabbing Shol to knee him in the gut.

Shol felt the hard wood under him when he hit the ground again. He cursed himself, for what, he wasn't sure. Shol only continued to curse himself, hate himself, and it's reaching the point when he fears himself.

* * *

Iris fared no better than Shol. When she stares at herself, she grows angry. Not just the typical angry, but she can't help but feel as if she'll grow angrier and angrier the longer she keeps lashing out kicks only to miss or be blocked every time. Confusion and frustration were added to the mix and many times Iris has found herself hitting the furniture and walls of the Baratie.

Looking up from being knocked down again, she glared at her darker half who glared back.

"You'll never be good enough, Iris…"

Iris formed a fist and punched the ground before letting out a scream. For what reason she did not know, but she only hoped that someone heard her…Deep in the back of her mind and the bottom of her heart, she wished that someone could hear her.

She didn't understand why this fight was affecting her so badly, but she didn't think on it. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

* * *

Thina stood and leaned her body against a tree, looking at the cut she just received on her right hand. Her brain thought and analyzed as she stared at her other self, who admired her surroundings. It's been like this for 5 minutes since Thina stopped fighting. And that's when she concluded that her opponent will not attack unless attacked first. Thina was glad she could figure it out but she grew concerned for everyone else. Would they continue a hopeless fight until they're killed? Plus it's not just that.

So long as she doesn't make a move, she knows she's safe but…what is it that she's supposed to 'overcome' and how can she pass this test?

She could stand her for the rest of her life if she doesn't figure out what to do!

Closing her eyes, she thought. She was exposed to certain memories of her past and now has to fight herself. Is her opponent representing the dark parts of her past? If that's the case, should she not defeat it? Or is it something else?

Thina opened her eyes again to see her double-ganger admiring the flowers around her and not giving Thina glance. Thina knew she was close so she closed her eyes again and kept thinking.

* * *

The rest of the crew grew worried. They tried to talk amongst each other to comfort each other. Though it was harder for some than others. Garret was the only standing as the man couldn't stop pacing.

Nick's leg was fidgeting and he didn't bother to stop it. He just kept staring at his companions, worried they may never come out of that state. He wanted to believe, but it was hard when he doesn't even know what's going on in their minds.

He only concluded that it's a mind game. They're going to kill the bodies by overwhelming stress. That's what worried him. It's highly likely that his friends are probably going to end up fighting a hopeless battle until they die. Unless of course, they pass their test which Nick cannot figure out without more clues.

Sighing to himself, Nick leaned back against the rock he was sitting in front of. Worrying won't do anything. That's one thing he learned from Kiki.

His captain…at the very least, he should believe in her of all people. If anyone can pull through this she can. And if she can pull through, then her crew can too.

Before Nick's thought could linger more on that topic, light shone from the crystal and in a flash, it was gone. After everyone got their sight back from nearly being blinded by the light, Katie was the first to move when she jumped up.

"Thina!" she cried and ran to the dancer who was free of her crystallization, "You're okay!!"

Thina gently hugged back and nodded. Everyone else stood up by this point and quickly approached her; asking for injuries, how she's feeling, what the test was, and how she overcame it.

-------------

Kiki fell on her back and continued taking in breaths.

"_Okay, this is officially not working!!" _

The princess lifted her head just enough to see her darker self playing with the straw hat again. Her head fell back to the ground as he catches her breath.

"_She knows EVERYTHING I'm about to do before I do it? Can she read minds? And she won't attack unless I do. So I can rest up before I fight back but…it can't go on like this forever! What is it? What is it that I have to fight?" _

Kiki rolled over and pushed herself up and balanced herself as she stood.

"You can still fight, Kiki?" the dark one teased while rolled her had from one arm, over her shoulders, and to her other arm.

"…" Kiki only looked away and didn't reply. That's when she spotted the ocean, where she almost drowned in.

"_I saw my past memories while in here…why?"_

"You'll never get out of here, little Kiki," the dark monkey girl stated, "Not when you don't know what it is you truly want in your heart…"

Kiki grew worried, it's not just herself that she feared won't be able to get out; the rest of her crew. They need her. She has to come out of this alive. Looking at her hands, Kiki noticed all the scratches and bruises she's received in this fight and how she felt all the pain.

"_If this is all in my head…it's too real. So if I die here, I'll die out there I assume. So I won't get out of here unless I know what I truly want huh? So…what is it that I truly want?"_

Kiki lightly gasped,

"_The memories! Is that what they were shown for? To remind myself of something in the past? I want my mother back…but I can't give myself that. What is it?"_

Kiki closed her eyes and tightened her fists. It frustrated her not to know and it hurt that she had to keep reminding herself of what hurts her the most.

What hurts her the most…

Kiki opened her eyes once more and looked up at her dark self again.

What hurts…

"_Daddy!" Kiki cried out to the sea every day as the sun set._

"_Kiki…"_

_Kiki only cried as she cried for her father again._

Kiki wiped her eyes, feeling the water coming up. Her father, mother, Makino…they were the closest people she had…but they weren't enough…Makino wasn't enough.

"So princess of pirates? Have you had enough?"

Kiki only nodded and approached her darker self, making no fighting positions. As she walked, the village started to disappear from behind her. Finally, it's as if she's staring in a mirror as she stared at herself.

"…We're really not that different at all," Kiki whispered and reached out, embracing her other self, "You're me…the part of me that I thought I left behind…"

"...Yes…"

Kiki felt the body before her start to disappear along with the rest of her village and all she could see was white.

"…Loneliness…" That was the last thing she said as she placed a hand on her heart and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okay due to my lack of updates, I've been finishing the story up in my head. Yes, I'm gonna finish up this arc and start on the path to ending this story. **

**When I first started it, I wanted this to be a long story but didn't know how long it would go. It's not as long as I had hoped but then again, it might be my longest story if I'm gonna write a proper ending. **

**Please read and review!!**


End file.
